


三〇八四Thirty Eighty-Four

by BunnyBounty



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: 1984, Bottom Obi-Wan Kenobi, M/M, Top Anakin Skywalker
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:28:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 19
Words: 76,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25256938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyBounty/pseuds/BunnyBounty
Summary: 一九八四或许在三〇八四年迎来了它的实现，但却有所区别。这不是个处处弥漫着重压的时代，但威胁一直在这状似轻松的表象下蛰伏。
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 68
Kudos: 62





	1. 3084.09.01死星

**Author's Note:**

> 练习作品！我一年没有动笔了。

欧比旺·肯诺比利落地套上白大褂，像整理领带一样整理着领子。几位工作人员拿着消毒剂喷壶为他除尘消毒，又用安检仪检查他是否有将违禁物带入车间。一位男性工作人员为他贴身检查，从白色制服裤口袋里搜出一盒香烟。

又一份工作。欧比旺抑制住想打哈欠的冲动。对待工作他一向认真负责，但他没想到这个任务会如此之快地开始，甚至是在他没有准备的周末。他竭力让自己打起精神。他被一辆防弹车护送着到五百共和，又乘电梯到地下，兜兜转转。九月的第一天，科洛桑的天气控制系统让气温下降，飘起细雨，但地下的气温十分宜人，突如其来的舒适让他在生理上有些昏昏欲睡。

“很抱歉，长官，但这不允许带入，”他又摸出一支打火机，“这会由我们代为保管。视察结束后，我们会为您送来。”

佩枪、香烟、打火机，还有手机，被装进一只密封袋里。欧比旺瞥了一眼那人的胸牌： _雷克斯·费特_ ，上尉。军衔不算高，但在人数稀少的科技武装部足够了。

“这边，长官，请跟我来，”安检完毕，雷克斯为他领路。

“好的，费特上尉。”

雷克斯果然略带惊讶地扬了扬眉毛，露出礼貌的笑容。

“我是天行者将军的助理，您可以叫我雷克斯，”他带欧比旺穿过又长又曲折的走廊，白色的日光灯将四面八方都用光线填得水泄不通，“‘死星’项目还未正式开工，按照命令等待着您的督察。我们在做一些必要的设备检查工作。我会带您去见将军，他是这次项目的总负责人，也是总设计师……”

这是他第一次接触科技武装部，这个虽然设立了几十年却从不轻易对外的部门与他想象得不太一样。在他的脑海里，这里应当是个热火朝天的地下军工厂，机器的轰鸣声不绝于耳，而不是肃穆如医院，身着白大褂的人来来往往。雷克斯告诉他只有在装备试验时才会吵闹起来，而且那也只在特定的试验区。 _“战争即和平，自由即奴役，无知即力量”_ 的标语被用红漆漆在雪白的墙上，一出电梯门就能看到。这与真理部或民主部或别的什么部门没有两样。自从两年前与大洋邦的关系紧张以来，科技武装部就逐渐显现在大众眼中，成为了每周崇敬日的保留节目，但为了技术员们的安全他们从来不知道任何一人的尊姓大名。然而观众从来不减热情，到这个环节他们总是高声呼喊着科技武装部的名头，以及从那儿出来的各种著名武器的名称。观众们对崇敬对象的狂热在这里毫无踪影，这里寂静而简洁，是个理想的科研基地，甚至看不到24小时循环播放宣传片的屏幕，但无处不在的监听探头还是眨着红色的独眼。

欧比旺甚至开始怀疑这群军事科学家是否是被圈养在这里的。

“……分四部分。第一部分的框架已经搭建好了，由银河科技公司承工，所以不算在正式项目中……在项目中我同样为您服务，您有任何想了解的信息可以直接问我……”

路过的几位技术员向两人低头致礼。白灯，白地板，白墙，白大褂，晃得欧比旺眼睛刺痛。而在走廊尽头，接下来映入眼帘的场景与方才反差巨大，使他不由自主地瞪大了双眼——

庞大到可以用 _浩瀚_ 来形容的工作车间。

他抓住俯瞰台的栏杆，车间却还不能尽收眼底，死星更是还需要他仰起头来——黑色的合金框架根本没有雷克斯口中说得那么轻描淡写，它繁复、深邃，被架在一个同样庞大的平台上，高度一直抵到天花板。它太令人惊叹了。忙忙碌碌的技术员们在它面前只是微不足道的尘埃。

而这还仅仅是四分之一。欧比旺无法想象它完全组装好会是什么样子。一颗小型行星，也许？

“你刚才说它的用途是什么？”

“死星的用途是跨洲际的远程打击。它将保证我们发射的洲际导弹不能被拦截。”

“哦，”欧比旺喃喃道，“真是物如其名。”

“天行者将军来了。”雷克斯说，把他从震惊中拉了回来。

他立即回到了平常那副平静自若的模样。戴着黄色焊接镜的年轻人站在他身后，玩味地观察着他。约摸二十出头，卷发，一张散发着英气的脸，个子高挑，白大褂里是一件黑色高领衫。没戴胸牌，足以说明他在这里的地位。他使欧比旺想起科洛桑难得一见的无风暴雨，然而似乎有点不大准确。

“安纳金·天行者，”他没取下眼镜，欧比旺看不清楚他眼睛的颜色，却能清楚地分辨出那双眼睛里的年轻气盛，“死星项目总负责人。”

“欧比旺·肯诺比，民主部副部长。”欧比旺说，伸出手去。手心相碰，他感觉到年轻人手指修长，磨了不少茧子。资历很老，欧比旺心想。

他们收回手去。看来这就是全部的问好了。

年轻人打量着欧比旺，“我没想到我们的小星星要劳驾民主部长官来探望。”

他叫这大家伙 _小星星_ ，神态平淡得就和介绍自家刚出生的小寻回犬似的。但他面对死星站着，那庞大的东西在他面前却毫无冲突感，好像确实温驯了许多。

“这是议会的要求；他们说这项目很重要。而且这不是探望，我将会监督它的建造。”

“他的确很重要。”安纳金说，用了“他”。他终于摘下了眼镜，那双眼睛呈现出干净的湛蓝色，倒映出车间顶上点点的灯光，闪闪发亮。欧比旺彻底地看清了他的脸：右眼上有道狭长的伤疤，眉眼深刻，漂亮得叫他微微瞪了下眼睛。

他注视着欧比旺，“你比我想象的要年轻。”

“你也同样。”比我想象的要年轻得多，令我惊讶。欧比旺没有说出后半句。

“你说你会全程陪伴死星的建设？”

“噢，没错。直到他完工。”

安纳金停顿了两秒。“我工作的时候不喜欢被打扰。”他直接说。

“将军是请您为他留出一些工作的空间，”一直沉默的雷克斯赶紧开口解释，“您当然可以按照需求展开督察工作，但有些方面您也许不太了解，它们不能够像政务一样随时检查。我会为您解答的。”

“好吧，”欧比旺说，面不改色，“我并不会经常来这儿。你们只要按照正常程序工作就足够了。我不会随便干扰。”

他如此镇定，似乎倒打了安纳金个措手不及。

“那真是……挺不错的，”他干巴巴地回答，“雷克斯，带我们的民主部长官去参观车间。”

他转身走了。

“我很抱歉，请您原谅。”两人走在环绕车间的透明通道内，“天行者将军一直专注于工作。也许您与将军相处一段时间，就会发现他并没有刚刚那么严肃。”

欧比旺露出一个宽慰的笑容，“他对待我的态度并不重要，重要的是对待工作。他是个优秀的工程师。国家需要这样的人，不是吗？”

他看得出来雷克斯处理过这种情况，很可能不止一次。而与无数难缠政要周旋过、从政十几年的欧比旺·肯诺比，他才懒得与这条年轻的小公狗较量。天行者就等着他把胳膊伸过去，好狠咬他一口取乐。欧比旺没兴趣去迎合他故意要激怒他的心思。他没有什么机械工程的知识，也对这个项目不感兴趣。他只想安安稳稳地做完手头工作，完事走人。

“我代表将军感谢您的谅解。您有什么其他问题，长官？”

欧比旺思考了一下。

“叫我欧比旺。”欧比旺说，“再简单地讲讲关于死星的信息，关于它的建造，关于我得注意哪些方面。要知道你们的技术说明我很难读明白，我是行政管理学毕业的。噢，顺便也说说你们的总负责人。”

欧比旺一边看着车间里的工作，一边听雷克斯讲述。死星的数据无需赘述，而他对安纳金的印象从漂亮又目中无人的年轻男人逐渐丰满。科洛桑科技大学的全额奖学金生，以全优成绩毕业，被招到科技武装部任职，近年来庆典阅兵式上几件压轴重兵器的设计都是出自他手，比如人们耳熟能详的清除部署坦克*。

这些就是他高傲性格的来源，欧比旺想。如果崇敬日里的人民可以知道技术员们的名字，安纳金一定就是他们为之欢呼最热烈的那个。

人民的欢呼，庆典的浩荡，崇敬日的狂热。而科技武装部沉默地蛰伏在这一切的地下，像一只冰冷又安静的钢铁蝎子。

他拿起笔，在数据板上签下 _“允许开工，欧比旺·肯诺比”。_

他没想到安纳金会又来。这次，那副焊接镜挂在他白大褂的胸前口袋里，身材修长的男人双手插兜，不紧不慢地踱着步子。他朝看着他的欧比旺眨了眨眼。

“雷克斯。”安纳金说。

他的临时助理会意地离开了，留他在安静的走廊里面对他。安纳金踱到他身边，半靠在走廊玻璃上。

“感觉如何？”

“感觉不错，值得投资的项目。”

“人人都说我们与大洋邦之间的形势更严重了，我们需要打击力度更大的武器。然而两年了战争也没有开始。这只不过是又一件制造出来迎合他们的东西。”安纳金嗤笑道。

欧比旺有些意外，他边用余光搜索着那些红色独眼，边谨慎挑选着措辞。“但他的确……足够有威慑力。他也许真能起到威慑的作用，帮助我们避免战争。”

“战争即和平，难道我们不是这么说的？”安纳金说。车间里亮起一束强光灯，将廊里的灯光照得暗淡无比。

“我听雷克斯说了些事，”欧比旺也迫使自己放松下来，同安纳金一样倚在玻璃墙上，望着车间。走廊灯彻底灭了，技术员们在喊着什么工作指令，从车间投射的光芒使他半张脸都浸在黑暗里。他的嘴唇在金红色的胡须下低语，“不论怎样，我和‘他们’可不一样。你要是觉得我会是个烦人的老东西，那你就大错特错了。让我们和平合作，怎么样？”

“老实说，我应该会对一个要指手画脚我工作的老东西烦得很，但你让我提起兴趣了，”安纳金挑起一边眉毛，“晚上出去喝一杯？”

欧比旺不为所动，他抬起眼睛看着他，“作为项目督察官我需要提醒一句，除了工作我们不应该有更多私人接触，天行者将军。”

安纳金笑了。“我知道你在想什么。你觉得监听探头在这儿能起作用？”他耸了耸肩，“别忘了我的本职工作是什么。”

过了几秒，欧比旺也露出一个恰到好处的微笑。

“乐意之至。”

“十一点半，外乡人夜总会。”安纳金低头看了眼手表。

“十二点。”

“随你的便。”

他将一个袋子抛给他。里面是欧比旺的东西。转身的时候他嘀咕了一句什么，听上去像是“假正经”。欧比旺不甚在意，他的的确确是假正经。

他打开手机通讯录，不出所料，里面已经存上了一个新号码，备注是一颗星。看，这就是当今科技发展的坏处，哪个看中你的家伙都能往你的手机里存上他的联系方式。欧比旺·肯诺比有很多手段笼络他想笼络的每一颗人心。他对着玻璃上自己的影子露出一个坏笑，也许他暂时不必那么急着离开这间见鬼的地下室了。毕竟天行者将军真是条可爱的小狗，是不是？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *清除部署坦克：是内莫伊迪亚武器开发商洛克·杜尔德将军为克隆人战争期间的独立星系邦联设计的一种改进型装甲攻击坦克。其炮塔部安装的一门除叶剂导弹发射器可以杀死周围的生命，却对机器人没有任何影响。


	2. 3084.09.02酒吧

欧比旺没用私人飞车，而是先坐了两站地面轻轨，再到空中平台叫了辆的士。穿得笔挺去那种无产阶级酒吧太过招眼，他换了件深蓝的休闲西装，条纹衬衫上没打领带，把刘海拨下来，好伪装得像个花花公子。

这是个冒险。3009年时反同性恋法案就开始实行了，有这倾向的会被送到规劝中心治疗，和同性“乱搞”的则会被投狱，同性恋组织领头人甚至被处以终身监禁。这一切都是人民的意愿，大多数人认为在人口不断负增长的新社会应当鼓励生育，禁止会使生育资源——欧比旺读到这词时花了两秒才反应过来它指的是人——浪费的行为。但数十年过去，反同法也不再像刚出台时那么雷厉，更何况“高墙里”和“高墙外”是两个情况。欧比旺清楚有不少和他一样的也在偷偷摸摸地干些违法违纪勾当。只要不留下证据，再退一步，不违反党的终极原则，这就十分安全。要发泄那些见不得光的欲望总得冒点险。

他还记得他刚升到这个位置时，参加了一个号称是各部门高官联谊会的派对。他怎么也找不到公共的厕所，于是随便推开了一扇客房门。两个赤裸的男人齐刷刷地从床上抬起头来望着他，有一个他还认识，是真理部部长。

他立即掉头就走，并带上了门。

过了一会儿，真理部部长找到了他，脸上却坦坦荡荡。欧比旺绝口不提刚才的事情，部长主动开口，“他很惹人喜爱。”部长轻松地说，他以为欧比旺没见过这种场面。“其实这没什么，只要不让人抓到把柄。”

欧比旺能说些什么？他只能点头。

他无所谓性别，安纳金·天行者只是恰好长了个和他一样的下半身。这几年党内对成员风纪查得愈加严格，他也必须多加小心。

00：05，他在吧台前坐下，让酒保给他倒了杯啤酒。乐池里的“比思”乐队在演奏《Summer Wind》，一首只被允许在娱乐场所演奏的老歌。这不那么合适，因为夏季在昨天已经过去，现在的科洛桑只剩下微寒的咳嗽，以及会带着汽车尾气钻进领子里的冷风。夜总会灯光昏暗，啤酒漫上杯沿的泡沫也被染上了五颜六色的光。寻欢作乐的男男女女身形摇晃，笑声不断灌进他的耳中。近几年政府很支持娱乐产业发展，好让无产者们有地方排解压力。

“你想要死亡烟卷吗？”他刚想仔细听听歌，有个女人就凑近他。

欧比旺瞥了她一眼，“不了，谢谢。”

毒贩还是不死心，“行货，纯度高极了。”

欧比旺正准备再说些什么，这时他远远看见安纳金出现在人群之中，拨开顾客往这边走来。他向那边招了招手，女人随即识趣地走开了。

安纳金穿了一件低调的黑色风衣，但在人群之中依旧显眼。他在他身边坐下，转了半圈椅子，看上去悠闲自在。

“你迟到了七分钟。”欧比旺说。

“一杯科雷利亚白兰地。”安纳金招呼酒保。

欧比旺扬了扬眉毛。他没看他，自顾自地一饮而尽。“再来两杯。”

两杯酒被分别放在他们面前。“这里的科雷利亚白兰地是整个科洛桑最地道的，”安纳金拿起杯子，“和你在科雷利亚喝到的味道一样。为了这个我经常来。”

欧比旺也端起酒杯，“我还以为科技武装部的人平常都不能从那儿出来，像小羊一样被关在里面喂养。”

“这是真的。尤其是在新项目建造时。”

“那么你是越狱了？”

“为了你。”安纳金喝着酒，冲他露齿一笑。酒液为年轻人的嘴唇镀上一层亮光，让他想尝尝。

欧比旺压住冲动，“我没想到我还能让科技武装部的将军违反军规，半夜偷跑出来。”

这白兰地的确地道极了，香气浓厚醇郁，冰凉的液体入喉，后劲辛辣炙热，像是火中燃烧不化的冰块。

“清除部署坦克测试的时候来过人，和平部的。他们官僚主义膨胀，总是要插手工作，提些自以为是的意见，结果搞得一团糟。我一开始以为墙里人都那样，你会是个像他们那样的混蛋。”安纳金又喝完了一杯，“你很辣，但看起来就是个老古板，发油抹得反光，制服笔挺。”

“噢。是什么叫你改观了？”

“你不是个官僚主义。而且你实在太辣了。”

欧比旺笑了。“我是不是应该把这看成赞美？”

“这就是赞美，”安纳金忽然贴近他，“我对你的感觉还不赖。你没那么讨人厌。”

淡淡的酒气弥漫开，在他们之间。“别在这儿靠那么近，”他别开头。

“那么我们可以换个地方。你觉得呢，欧比旺？”

他第一次叫了他的名字。00：20，欧比旺喜欢不说太久废话的人。

“安纳金，别这么着急。”昏暗的房间里，欧比旺也第一次叫了安纳金的名字。

两人甩掉外套，安纳金把他抱了起来，和他一同摔在床上。年轻人搂住他的腰肢，稍稍后退了些，安静地凝视着他。看着那双湛蓝的眼睛，欧比旺允许自己今晚享受他的怀抱。他们交换了一个短促又带着情欲的吻，呼吸间有科雷利亚白兰地的香气。两人身体相抵，下身都有些发涨。安纳金有意无意地磨蹭过欧比旺，换来他一阵轻颤。

欧比旺伸出手去，抚上安纳金的右眼角，那道狭长伤疤存在的地方。它自眉梢到脸颊，竖着贯穿了安纳金的整个右眼，可以想象当初受伤的危险。它成为了使他看上去更阴郁的罪魁。但它同样也是使这张脸更令人喜爱的标志。

“这是怎么来的？”欧比旺开口问。

他避而不谈。“你认为它很难看？”

“当然不，我喜欢它，”欧比旺捏住他的下巴，将他的脸侧过来，好更清楚地看那道伤疤。“点睛之笔。”

他舔过伤疤，在安纳金的右脸颊上落下一个吻，柔和得像在安慰孩子。湿润温暖的嘴唇一路来到年轻人耳后，他含住安纳金的耳垂，有一下没一下地用牙齿碾磨。年轻人的呼吸骤然变重。他满意地感觉到搂在自己腰上的双臂越抱越紧。

“我想操你，欧比旺。”安纳金声音嘶哑。

“太下流了。”

安纳金不置可否。他吻住欧比旺，分开他的唇瓣，滑入舌头，缠着欧比旺的不放。欧比旺轻轻地吮吸着他，一边抬起手，梳理他那头蓬松的卷发，将这条小公狗抚摸得晕晕乎乎。他们边接吻边急切地帮彼此解开上衣的纽扣，摸到安纳金结实的胸肌时，欧比旺倒吸了口气。

“见鬼的。你比起工程师更像是个军人……”

“严格来说，”安纳金解开皮带扣，得意洋洋，“我是个会工程设计的军人。”

欧比旺帮他褪下内裤。满意，欧比旺很满意：对于面前这具身体。安纳金的阴茎直挺挺地送到他唇边，硬挺而硕大，散发着热度。他吻了吻它，含住顶端。头顶传来一声闷哼。

他变着法子地伺候嘴里这根东西，借着酒精的作用将头部反复吞到喉咙深处，双手爱抚根部，直到安纳金无法自制，狠狠摁住他的后脑勺，粗喘着操起他的嘴。而欧比旺扶住了他的腿根，尽量容忍。他抬起眼睛湿漉漉地凝视着他，知道这会让年轻人更加情难自持。几个来回后，欧比旺搡开他，脱起自己的裤子来。安纳金捻硬他的乳头后向下探去，握住他的下身，指腹的茧子既有砂纸的感觉，却又没那么粗糙，欧比旺的喉咙里泄出两声呜咽。

“把手给我。”欧比旺说。

他含住安纳金的两根手指，舔湿它们，然后吐出来。他向后仰去，尽可能地打开双腿，引导安纳金将手指捅入自己的后穴。

“你已经准备过了。”触摸到内壁的放松与湿滑，安纳金有些惊讶。

“我一向考虑周全。”

安纳金露出个笑容。他用两根手指操着欧比旺，不急不缓，试图寻找欧比旺体内最能让他崩溃的那点。欧比旺喘息着，带点鼻音。他还想加入第三根手指，被欧比旺制止了。

“不……。让我痛点。”

安纳金没有说话。他注视着欧比旺，扶住他的膝盖，缓缓插了进去。欧比旺能感觉到自己在被慢慢拓开、填满，和那根阴茎相比，两根手指的粗细实在微不足道，折磨人的痛感中他抓紧床单。他想搂住安纳金的脖子，却被死死抓住了双手。

“我会慢点，”安纳金安慰地说，“很快你就会适应了。”

但他下身的节奏让欧比旺很难信他。插入逐渐变得深重，也逐渐加速。疼痛很快被性欲所满足的愉悦掩盖，猛烈的快感从下身一直窜到后颈，欧比旺剧烈地哆嗦了一阵。他喊出声来，大脑发麻。

他不知道自己喊了什么，也许是“快点”也许是“多点”，安纳金每次听见它们都会更激动；他顶撞的下身清清楚楚地传递着他的情绪。欧比旺配合着他，敏感点被狠狠摩擦的快感逼出他的尖叫，他有意识地吸吮着安纳金，好让年轻人更难以自控，给他带来更多的刺激。而他也如愿以偿，插入的那根性器在他体内横冲直撞，把他操得前液与精液混合着洒了满腹。安纳金胡乱抹开它们，沾着体液的手指塞进欧比旺嘴里搅动，两道水声在房间里交缠。

他情不自禁地夹紧安纳金的腰，跟随他的律动起伏。他听见安纳金粗重地呻吟，掺杂粗口，“你太他妈辣了，欧比旺，你知道你的屁股有多翘吗？白大褂都遮不住它的线条——”又是狠狠一撞，欧比旺觉得自己快死了，“还有你的嘴，你绝对是故意凑近我那么说话的……你勾引我，欧比旺，”安纳金掐住他的腰，将扭个不停的欧比旺死死按在身下，“……但我也乐意被你勾引。”

“安纳金……”欧比旺呻吟着，“安……！”

床榻的震动还未停止，他就大脑发白地迎来了再一次的高潮。一瞬间，他猛地颤抖起来，反弓起腰身。精液喷涌而出，溅上安纳金的小腹。在高潮里他感到自己的一侧胸口被握进安纳金的掌心里，以近乎粗暴的方式揉捏着。

“不，不……停下！”他还在射，安纳金却没停下来，他侵犯得越来越快，欧比旺忍不住哀求出声。他没得到理会，下身含着的那根性器继续凶狠地操着他。终于，安纳金低低地呻吟着射了。欧比旺死死地抓住他的肩膀，体液溢出身体的感觉是如此清晰。

高潮结束后，安纳金长长地吐了口气，翻到欧比旺身旁躺下。

“上帝，你太棒了。”他满足地说。

欧比旺还沉浸在高潮余韵里气喘吁吁，这不阻碍他敏感地竖起耳朵。

“党禁止说这个词。”

“党禁止说‘太棒了’？”

“别开玩笑了，你知道的，党禁止说‘上帝’。”

“这里没有监视器。”

“不是这个问题。如果你不经意地把它公开说了出来，它会变成个很大的麻烦。你必须小心。”

“我知道，我知道。就算刚射完你也 _不停嘴_ 。”

安纳金翻了个身，将脸埋在欧比旺的后颈。他环住他的腰，尽情地嗅着欧比旺身上的气味。慵懒、舒适、愉悦、昏昏欲睡，夹杂着性爱后的松软感。他现在不是昨天早晨那个一身白色制服的政客了。两人就这么抱着，平复呼吸和心跳。壁灯在墙上朦胧地复刻他们的影子。

“我在全息网新闻上看见过你。”一片寂静里，安纳金忽然说，“大概六七年前，我读高中的时候。那时候你似乎就是民主部副部长了。”

欧比旺闭着双眼，“我比你年长很多。”

“你这个年纪应该有妻子。”

“我的妻子很多年前去世了。”

“婚委会*安排的婚姻？”

“婚委会安排的婚姻。”

“它让你快乐吗？”

“恐怕谈不上。它很短暂，但很安稳。”

“你妻子怎么去世的？”

欧比旺的嗓音里透着讽刺。“政治上的错误，我想。当初我也被牵连了进去，着实花了不少力气。我一直觉得这就是我在副部长的位置上坐了六年仍然没有转正的原因。”

但他也不想。“副部长”是个好位置，既不像部长那么惹人注目，也有足够的权力。有时，他甚至会感激这个政治污点。

“那么，你还爱她吗？”

欧比旺握起安纳金的手指吻了吻，“我八成就没爱过她。如果我还爱她，我就不会和你躺在一张床上。他们把我的记忆洗掉了大半，我更惦记的是我关于她的那些记忆。不管怎么说，它们是我的东西。还有，你太爱问问题了。如果你的嘴巴闲不下来，就拿它干点实事。”

安纳金顺从地起身，坐到欧比旺敞开的双腿间，低下头含住他沾着体液的阴茎。那双湛蓝的眼睛透着水汽，抬起来注视着他，欧比旺在那道目光里立刻又硬了。他的口活生硬又青涩，但胜在认真，从上到下地吸吮吞咽着，用舌尖打着圈玩弄那道沟壑，往那里面深深地挑逗着，欧比旺忍不住高声呻吟。似乎是还嫌欧比旺的反应不够激烈，他吐出嘴里的阴茎，一心一意舔舐起阴茎下的两个囊袋，把它们含在口中拨弄，仔细又小心。

“安纳金、安纳金，”欧比旺呻吟着，上身撑了起来，安纳金抓住了他的大腿根不让他乱动，“不……嗯！”

男人换了右手去撸动欧比旺的欲望。比起口活，他的手活显然要好很多，紧握挤压，极富技巧，这可能就是机械工程师特有的优势。他像撒娇一般伏在欧比旺胸口，咬住他一侧乳头舔弄，手上的力度越来越紧，直到欧比旺射在了他手心里。欧比旺喘着气，脱力摔在床上。

“好孩子。（Good boy.）”

安纳金凑近他，“但我的需求还没满足，你得让它公平。”

“你想怎么做？”欧比旺吻了吻他的太阳穴，“看在这次的份上，我允许你要个奖励。”

“我想要你骑我。”

那只还沾着液体的手拉起欧比旺，让他坐到安纳金的小腹上。显然欧比旺说到做到，他挺起腰，用股缝厮磨身下那根又硬挺起来的阴茎。他的胸口零星点缀着几个牙印，艳红的乳头暴露在空气中，安纳金伸手捏住它们，用指缝玩弄。看上去玩弄胸口使欧比旺很受用。他面色潮红，胸膛一起一伏，腰肢的摇摆也变得有一下没一下。

“想要我说些什么？”他故意喘息着说。

“继续喊我的名字，欧比旺。”

欧比旺照做。“安纳金，安纳金，”他软绵绵地呻吟着，“安纳金。给我，安纳金。”

安纳金揉着他的胸口，在他的一声声呼唤里捧起欧比旺的屁股顶入。在这个角度，安纳金能更好地看清欧比旺的脸。他看见他半眯起眼，紧皱着眉头，舌尖在齿缝里若隐若现。他扣住欧比旺的脑袋给了他一个深吻，下身用力顶操，将他的胡言乱语全部堵在了喉咙里。两人十指交握地索取着彼此，在逐渐加快的抽插里迎接再一个高潮。

闹铃的歌声叫醒了沉睡中的两人。欧比旺睁开眼，听了快半首，这才听出来是《本来不存希望》**。这歌在无产者里流行已久，但它的出生地却从来不放。窗帘没有完全拉紧，房间里的人能看见天已经微微发亮了。

欧比旺暗自叹了口气。一夜的放松后，他又得回归那个枯燥又冷酷的现实生活了。

“我该回去了。你也该早些回去。”安纳金醒了，欧比旺对他说，“你最好别被发现擅离职守。”

年轻人的嗓音听起来懒洋洋的。“只要这不被部长发现，它就不是个问题。”

安纳金翻身下床，伸了个懒腰，骨骼劈啪作响。从窗帘缝里投入的一线晨光照在他的背上，勾勒出他完美的背肌线条。该死的，他明明就是个军人，欧比旺想。他的腰开始隐隐作痛，嗓子也是，精力过于充沛的年轻人给他留了好几天都不会消除的后遗症。体力的大量消耗带来腰酸背痛，这就是人到中年不得不面对的身体状况。

他也翻身，下床，捡起掉在地板上的衣服穿好。他走到盥洗室，安纳金正站在镜子前刷牙，让了些位置给欧比旺。此情此景叫欧比旺想起了点遥远的往事。数年前，他和他的妻子应该也是这样起床的。

“下一次是什么时间？”安纳金含着牙膏泡沫问。

欧比旺挤上牙膏。

“下一次死星的视察安排在9月9号。崇敬日第二天。” 

“我是说我们见面。”

“那以后再说。”

安纳金含糊地哼了一声，“我会打电话给你的。”他说。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *婚委会：《一九八四》中专管婚姻的机构。
> 
> **《本来不存希望》：《一九八四》中在无产阶级里流行的歌曲，“本来不存希望/心事化作春泥/谁人巧言令色/令我意马难收？”
> 
> p.s.其实欧比旺也迟到了，但既然安纳金比他迟到得更久，他就可以假装自己没迟到并指责对方！


	3. 3084.09.08狂热

崇敬日早晨给欧比旺带来个坏消息。他的助理被指控叛逆罪，昨夜被捕入狱。新助理是个工作经验为零的新人。

欧比旺扶住额头。他昨天和助理口授了今天的大致安排，本来他早晨一到，他要用的文件就该整理得好好的，但他现在得自己找了。更何况那个助理已经工作了三年多，经验丰富，现在他得亲自培养一个新人，一切都得从头开始。他不知道人事部是怎么想的，为何不从别的地方抽调个文秘过来？

办公室门口，他的新助理已经在等待着他。

“我是阿索卡·塔诺，”穿着制服套裙的女孩朝他鞠了个很浅的躬，声音清脆，“您的新助理。”

“欧比旺·肯诺比，民主部副部长。”

他端详着这个女孩，女孩也好奇地端详着他。褐色的皮肤，一双明亮的眼睛，长而直的头发，正装穿在她身上很合适，但不能为她带来沧桑感，她看上去还是年轻又稚嫩。她跟着欧比旺走进办公室。“他们把我的工作表给你了没？”欧比旺脱下制服外套递给她。

“十分钟前才给我，”阿索卡挂好衣服，让他看手里的数据板，“我还没来得及读，就到这儿来报到了。我现在需要先做些什么吗？倒咖啡？把外套放进熨烫机——”

“什么也不用做。现在先去熟悉文件分类，阿索卡，”欧比旺扭头，示意书架上一排排亮着的电子文件，“然后我们会聊聊。”

女孩朝他露出一个微笑，应声开始做这项新的任务。

他在办公桌前坐下，打开数据板，调出新邮件。他嘱咐雷克斯每天下班后都要将当日工程进度报告发给他，而他的临时助理也认真地履行着他的要求。每日报告整齐地码在邮箱里，全息投影亮起，欧比旺浏览着汇报：建设进行得很快，第一部分可以在十月中旬完成。他将近一周的报告整理好，下周的例行会议他需要做个简报。

民主部是干什么的？欧比旺也并不清楚。他是民主部副部长，这没错，但真正的大权被揽在部长希夫·帕尔帕廷手中。真理部管理教育和宣传，和平部管理军务与战争；理论上来说，民主部是受限的犯罪打击者，负责政务督察与社会治安（他戏称自己是科洛桑安保队队长）。然而有时民主部也会处理本该由真理部来管的事，修改修改文化宣传词。

没人知道这到底怎么回事，这里面一团糟——民主部就这么奇妙地运作下去了，跟一辆用不同型号的零件生拼硬凑起来还能超速的飞船似的。

蓝幽幽的投影跳起来，显示着科洛桑某个区域的举报信息：小规模贩毒，品种为死亡烟卷，举报人声称自己在外乡人夜总会被推销那玩意，他想抓住毒贩子，不幸喝得太醉被对方逃了。国卫兵已经派遣了两支小队调查。他们把这信息上报给他是出于怀疑团伙作案的可能性，申请更多警力。而今天有崇敬活动，需要大量卫兵，他们拿不准是否能调用人员。欧比旺略一思索，给他们又批了两支小队。

昨日的治安问题不多，和每个普通的日子一样，除却他的助理突然被捕，这对欧比旺来说是极其平常的一天。处理完晨务后，他倒了两杯咖啡，坐在沙发上等待。女孩浏览得很快，已经走到了书架的尽头，没让他等几分钟。

他招手让她来对面坐下。

“介绍介绍你自己，阿索卡。”欧比旺推过去一个杯子，“你今年多大了？”

“18，先生。”

“私底下叫我欧比旺。”

“没问题，欧比旺。”女孩回答。轻松的态度让欧比旺在心里扬了扬眉。“我是仕里*人，刚从仕里大学的机械工程专业毕业，然后应聘了公务员。我本来报考了科技武装部，但他们今年不招人了。人事部把我分配给了民主部。原本我很担心我没法担任文职工作，他们倒是并不在意这个，给我做了几个月的培训就把我送到这里来了。”

_仕里。_ 他明白为什么她会来这儿了：民主部只录用履历最清白的那批。这个女孩在仕里出生、长大，没有父母，自记事起就是孤儿院的一员。仕里是著名的党活动地、仕里大学是传统的党校，她绝对思想纯洁。他感到一阵头疼。这是个麻烦，他不需要一个思想纯洁分子。欧比旺烦躁地摸出烟盒来。

“也许我冒犯了你，”阿索卡喝了口咖啡，看着他说，“但我想你不应该抽烟，欧比旺。”

如果说阿索卡轻松的态度叫欧比旺有点意外，这句话就让他惊讶极了，“你说什么？”

阿索卡耸了耸肩，“是你让我喊你的名字的。而且作为助理我有责任提醒你保重身体。最后，我还在这儿，我不抽烟，所以也请你别当着我的面抽。”

她不是！欧比旺瞪大眼睛。他的心在无措地大喊： _她不是！_

他太惊喜了！他以为这女孩会对他毕恭毕敬，脑袋里塞满宣传片的标语，甚至可能会成为他办公室里又一个冷冰冰的红色独眼。事实证明并非如此，他八成是想错了！这可是个会教训他的小东西，她不怕他。

他开始有点喜爱这个女孩了。她胆子很大，有不经世事的直率。

阿索卡环顾办公室，“事实上，我真的很想去科技武装部。我学了好几年的机械工程，还考到了IMDE**，但最后却被派来整理文件。”

“那挺巧，我最近就有科技武装部的督察工作。”

“太棒了！”阿索卡闻言双眼发亮，“助理是不是也能一起去？”

“按安排来说不行，”看着女孩露出失望的表情，欧比旺又补充道，“但我会看看能不能让安排作点变动。而且你是工程师，想必能帮上忙。现在，我的新助理，开始读工作表吧，再把我需要的文件拿来。”

阿索卡朝他笑了，低下头去，认真地翻阅起文件，留给欧比旺一个发顶。他不太想象得出来阿索卡去科技武装部后是什么样子，她活泼得有点奇怪，对当今社会来说。恐怕也只有安纳金·天行者那种古怪的性格能与她合拍。

安纳金蓝色的双眼浮现在他眼前。自从上次过后，那条小狗给他打过四次加密电话，但他都没接。屏幕一显示那颗星星，欧比旺就直接挂了。

他从沙发上起身时，阿索卡忽然抬起头来。

“欧比旺，你的上个助理是因为什么被投狱的？”

“我不太清楚。通告上说是叛逆罪。”

他写了条简短的邮件发到科技武装部和议会，大意是说他下次会带新助理一起去督察，她是个工程师，会对工作起到帮助。

闹铃响起，读完文件的阿索卡站在门口，朝他扬了扬他的外套，示意是时候去参加崇敬日活动了。“下次别在监听探头前问那种问题，擦边球都不行。”穿外套时他低声说。阿索卡眨眨眼睛，微不可察地点头。

小型观景飞船在停泊平台上等待他，欧亚国的标志漆黑地刻在船身：一个齿轮，轮齿向中心刺去。他刚踏上船，活动就开始了，城市里所有的全息投影仪都在播放宣传片。欢呼声从地面上浮起来，升腾，升腾，升腾，像泡腾片的气泡，连续持久。

飞船放下挂在船身的飘带。科洛桑的天气安排是晴日，蓝天万里，阳光柔和，地面的情况看得很清楚。他向窗外望去，攒动的人头从上空看像蚂蚁，被分割在无数个分隔栏里，每个小方块之间留出不窄的空隙。方块四角都设置了警卫，有不少是机器，人类警卫数量远不足够。骑着飞行摩托的卫兵在上空巡逻，冲开飘浮的彩带。飞船绕开投影，按规划好的路线飞行。

宣传片先播放了歌曲，大概又是真理部新谱的，调子简单狂野，歌词押韵好记：

_“我们铿锵前进，_

_我们就是力量！_

_人民团结一心，_

_冲破一切藩篱！”_

很快，人们就学会了，跟随旋律模糊地高歌。

他听着，一言不发；歌声如同腐烂肉汤上的浮沫，黏糊糊地贴上飞船。阿索卡似乎想开口，他给了她一个眼神，示意现在保持沉默，盯着窗外就行。宣传片叙述着欧亚国建国来的所有重要事迹，声响隆隆，每说一件，它就会停顿几秒，好让人群尽情高呼。接着，它又语气沉痛地表明如今与大洋邦的紧张关系。人们怒吼着斥骂起来，各种各样的脏字最后统一成一句话：“打倒大洋邦！”

欧比旺从前也是他们中的一分子，被迫与他们一同摇旗呐喊。如果不这么做，他就会被学校开除，再被送到思想纠正中心；或者更糟，被投下监狱。裹挟在社会的洪流里时，没人能有更多选择。

他们飞到活动的中心，五百共和。巍峨的建筑直通云霄，它确实有五百层，住着议长与所有议员。楼前投着现任民选议长菲尼斯·瓦洛伦的胸像：一个黑白发交杂、神情严肃的男人。欧比旺并不经常见到他，向议会汇报工作通常是帕尔帕廷的事。这胸像大到占了科洛桑的一片天空，使它下面的人群笼罩在彩光里。

人群对它腾起呐喊，无数的小国旗与手臂挥舞。瓦洛伦庄重地向人群敬礼， _“向我们勇敢而勤奋的人民致敬。是你们造就一切胜利。”_

“向您致敬！”人群回答。

_“向你们致敬。”_

“向您致敬！”

如此反复数遍，议长终于露出欣慰的笑，胸像消失。活动转至最后一项，对神秘的科技武装部的赞美。全科洛桑最大的全息仪投出一组重型武器的图像，坦克与大炮仰起炮管，碾在乌压压的人群上空。

_“武器是军队的生命，军队是国家的墙篱。”_ 沉静的男声说着宣传词， _“让我们感谢科技武装部。他们会使胜利最终归于欧亚国。”_

“科技武装部！科技武装部！科技武装部！”

投影忽然换成了脸戴防爆面具、身着白大褂的人像，欧比旺心里咯噔一下。这前所未有。人群静默了一秒，爆发出更热烈的呼喊，“英雄！英雄！”他们明白了这形象代表技术员们，“英雄！英雄！”

 _“让我们致敬英雄，让我们喊出党的口号。”_ 男声饱含笑意。

“民主！”他们高呼口号，“真理！和平！”

欧比旺看了看表，崇敬活动要持续十五分钟。还有三分钟，这场表演就要收尾。他命令飞行员往回开。在一个十字路口，绿化全息投影出错了，疯狂闪频，不断变换着四季图像，像一束狂乱的烟花。这和街道上发疯的人海倒是挺相配的。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *仕里：在星战中这是托格鲁塔人的母星  
> **IMDE：Isenior mechanical design engineer，机械设计高级工程师


	4. 3084.09.09电话

_很痛苦，肯诺比？被这么对待的滋味想必不是太好受？_

_皮鞭清脆地响起，他发出闷哼。他死死咬着牙关，企图对抗身体各处传来的痛苦。刺痛、钝痛、酸痛、灼痛，应有尽有。_

_你对党忠诚吗？你有多少东西能拿来做证明？_

_你想要自由吗？你还想呆在这儿吗？_

_我们会让你崩溃的，我们会把你解剖，从里到外。你在党的面前没有秘密可言。_

_你应该求饶，肯诺比。徒劳的坚持有什么好处？_

_绝不。他在心里说。_

_一个长得像鱼缸的水刑箱。没有鱼。他就是那条会被淹死的鱼。他们把他的头摁进水中，从背后拷住他的双手。_

_你的妻子是叛逆分子，水面上传来平静的声音。欧比旺·肯诺比，你应该坦白，你有没有叛逆思想？她污染你了吗？反复的拷问混杂着反复的虐打。她污染你了吗？你还是纯洁的吗？问得好像妓院的鸨母拷问妓女。只有纯洁才有价值，纯洁意味着服从，意味着无知。而无知对党来说就意味着力量。_

_又是一记背部的重击。他猛地张开嘴，痛苦喘息，吐出的氧气在水刑箱里激起沸腾般的气泡。他在气泡里看见无数个自己，它们漂浮在水里，或大或小。随即，气泡全破碎了。_

_欧比旺昏了过去，再一次地。_

_他彻底醒过来时，发现自己正躺在家里的床上。他被送回了党员公寓。窗外天高云淡，科洛桑沐浴在晨曦之中，飞车奔流不息，又一个和煦的日子。邮箱提示他有封新邮件，内容是恭喜他升职，并要求他在四天假期后前去上班。_

_他走进浴室，在镜子前掀开睡衣。进去前匀称结实的肌肉与身材荡然无存，审讯只给他留下了瘦弱的腹部，与胸膛上一道深红的疤痕。他摸了摸这道疤，希望它能保存住一些记忆。不要妄图记住党不允许你记住的，而要记住党命令你记住的，记忆清除时有人对他说，又像雷鸣般炸响在他耳畔：记住被命令的！忘记被禁止的！你会变好的，你会变好的——他只感到脚下裂开一道深渊，他下落——下落——下落——_

“醒醒，醒醒。欧比旺？”

他猛地睁开双眼，阿索卡弯腰站在桌边，看着他。重复文件的批阅使他疲惫，再加上昨夜他没能睡好，不知不觉中，他趴在办公桌上睡着了。

他心一沉，“我说什么了没？”

“没有，”欧比旺放下心来。“你只是一直在喘气，像被扼住脖子一样，看上去很痛苦。你做噩梦了？”

他摇摇头，“一些回忆罢了。”

“如果有什么不对劲，我就去帮你联系医——”

“不需要！”他突兀地说。随即他意识到女孩被吓了一跳，急忙舒缓嘴角。“哦，我……我是说，”他露出一个微笑，“我没关系，不需要医生。” 

“好的，”阿索卡盯着他，“我得提醒一句，我们马上需要去科技武装部。”

欧比旺示意自己知道了。他从椅子上起身，看向窗外连绵的高楼大厦。这景色和他梦里的一模一样，十几年间从未改变。

“我的新助理，阿索卡·塔诺。”他对雷克斯说，轻拍了拍阿索卡的后背，“她是IMDE，所以我想技术方面的问题我有人帮忙了。雷克斯，能不能请你给阿索卡介绍一下死星？”

“当然没问题。”

雷克斯和阿索卡握了握手，领她进入车间。

技术员们戴着清一色的黄色安全头盔，两盏升降台架在死星旁，几个焊接工人脸罩面具，火花四处飞溅。建造工作进行了一小部分，几块表面已覆上了黑色的合金外壳。他在心里计算着：按照这样的进度，死星很显然可以提前完工。

安纳金的身影映入他的视线。他一只手拿着数据板，一只手插在口袋里，也和技术员们一样戴着头盔。他身旁有技术员瞧见了他，和他示意督查官正在车间外。安纳金转过身来。隔着走廊玻璃，两人目光相碰。

他清楚地看见安纳金的眼睛眯了眯。安纳金取下头盔，朝车间出口走去。欧比旺没接他的电话，四个。骄傲的天行者将军肯定要来问这事。他盯着车间，直到那个身影出现在他身后，浑身上下散发着机油味，还有没法忽视的熊熊怒火。

“雷克斯和我报告过了工作进度，”他在安纳金开口前微笑道，“你只要工作就行了，我不会打扰，天行者。”

安纳金微微歪头，凝视着他，“为什么不接我的电话？”他开门见山。

欧比旺做出个奇怪的眼神。

“我为什么要接？”

“你……”这句话噎得安纳金气结，“我以为我们说好的？”

“我们说好什么了？”欧比旺抬抬眉毛，“哦，你问我下次什么时间见面，我说9月9号。今天是9月9号，我们的确见面了。”

“不！我是说——”安纳金上前一步，想抓住他的肩膀，这时急促的脚步声响起，几个技术员出现在走廊口。“将军！凯博反应堆——”他们看见欧比旺，停下了脚步，“很抱歉长官，但是紧急情况……”

安纳金不耐烦地瞥了眼工作间，目光又回到欧比旺身上。他做了个电话的手势，转身跑向出口，白大褂扬起衣摆。技术员跟在他身后低声汇报突发问题，他们消失在走廊尽头。没过十几秒，欧比旺就看见他出现在车间里。在几个技术员的陪同下，安纳金走上升降台，缓缓上升，其余人站在台下仰起头来望着他们。

他不再观看，向出口走去。今日的督查工作还算顺利，欧比旺愿意这么想。

22:25，党员公寓。

没有什么比家更让欧比旺放松。一到家，他就脱掉了那身笔挺但僵硬的制服，去浴室泡个澡。他整个人浸在浴缸里，温暖的水包裹上来，他满足地叹了口气。

欧比旺将双手搭在陶瓷边缘，低头看着自己。

_审讯给他留下了胸膛上一道深红的疤痕，从上到下，竖着贯穿他的右胸口。他摸了摸这道疤，希望它能保存住一些记忆。_

讽刺的是，那道疤一个月后就消失了，因为党员的医疗待遇实在很好。他消瘦的身体也很快因规律的锻炼与饮食恢复了大半。这场灾难没有为他带来任何东西，而是夺走了不少。

清洗的确洗掉了他关于前妻的记忆，如果他努力回忆，只能陷入一阵眩晕。他常常做关于那场审讯的噩梦：冷静的诘问、窒息的水声、皮鞭和警棍的虐打，像一部全息电影磁盘被烧毁后只能放映出残缺图像。欧比旺曾试图记住那些梦境，好从里面回忆起什么。他的努力被时间证明是徒劳。十四年过去了，他连妻子的名字都没能想起，更别提她究竟是为什么被指控叛逆了。

这不足为奇，也许她就没犯过什么罪。就和他的助理一样，他们共事三年，他从没察觉出他有叛逆倾向。那是个胆怯又谨慎的小伙子，参加党活动比谁都更积极。如果欧比旺缺乏政治头脑和谈判才能，他估计自己也早就被控叛逆罪了。

手机响了，把他的回忆打断。一颗星在屏幕上不断闪烁。欧比旺抬起湿淋淋的手挂掉它，手指刚离开屏幕，它又不知疲倦地响起，铃声在寂静的浴室里格外刺耳。

欧比旺注视着手机。如果他一直不接，恐怕他就会一直打下去。

他考虑再三，拿起手机，接了电话。他应该做个了断，安纳金·天行者再吸引人，也只能是他一夜的伴侣，不能再多了。

“欧比旺。”电话刚通，那边就说道。

“我警告你别再打过来了——”

“我承认我对你有好感，”那边满不在乎地打断他，“我想见你，然后给你打了电话——这有什么问题？”

“我以为我们只是一夜的关系，”欧比旺冷冷地说，“天行者将军，清醒一点。看看现在的局势，看看我们的身份。你在妄想什么？更多只会给我们带来麻烦甚至危险！”

“如果你只是在害怕‘他们’，我告诉你，你不需要。我能让我们安全。”

“怎么让我们安全？躲在清除部署坦克里再架上几挺爆能枪？国卫一来就用死星轰他们？这真是我今年听过的最好笑的笑话。就算再受重视，你充其量也只是个为政府干活的，我劝告你一句，不想死于非命就安分点，否则你以为 _我的_ 本职工作是什么？”

“你在激怒我，欧比旺。”顿了一秒，那头的声音变得咬牙切齿。“我会让你后悔的，我一向说到做到。”

欧比旺发出一声冷笑。

“我确实后悔了，后悔跟你上床。你是挺不错，但太麻烦。”

他挂了电话，随手把手机扔在洗漱台上，披上浴袍，揉着脖子去客厅倒点水喝。一整杯冰水下肚，他腾起的情绪才消停了些。

他陷入沉思。他想不想要安纳金·天行者？他当然想，他是个惹人喜爱的孩子。但他没必要为了他去冒险，去保持一段长期关系。安纳金要的东西显然很多，这其中潜藏的代价是巨大的。一旦事情暴露，等待他的就是他十六年从政生涯的尽头，尽头下面更是悬崖峭壁。

“我会让你后悔”，安纳金威胁他。欧比旺揉了揉额头，他倒真的想看看他要怎么让他后悔。迄今为止，还没几个人让他后悔过他所做的决定。

电话再次响起，他不耐烦地望向洗漱台。蓝色的全息投影在浴室的灯光下旋转，告诉他这是一通来自帕尔帕廷部长的全息通话邀请。

“我很抱歉，肯诺比。我知道这很晚了，但我刚从达索米尔回来，而明天我需要参加个小型会议，”帕尔帕廷歉意地微笑，“有些事务我不得不现在和你了解。”

欧比旺欠首，“只要您不介意我穿着浴袍，有些无礼。”

帕尔帕廷再次笑了。“这当然无伤大雅。”

他为帕尔帕廷汇报了近期的安全巡逻，着重强调了新发现的毒品问题：意料之外，关于外乡人夜总会的贩毒调查一无所获。但部长问的更多的是死星的监督状况。谈话末尾，他向欧比旺提起了他的新助理。

“阿索卡·塔诺，这年轻人怎么样？”

“很年轻，但认真。我想用不了多久她就会有足够的工作经验了。”

“她是 _我_ 指派的。一个IMDE能在工程监督项目上帮到你。你知道的，死星对我们非常重要。”帕尔帕廷严肃地说，“十四年前塔图因发生的事应该让所有人都引以为戒。我不希望再出那样的乱子了。”

欧比旺沉默地点了点头。


	5. 3084.09.13休息

公休日，欧比旺不太喜欢出门。除非是政府组织，否则他从不到歌剧院这样的地方去，那种高级娱乐场所很容易便能碰上他在工作上所熟识的人 _——某某议员，晚上好啊，能在这儿碰见您——我也意外，肯诺比先生，今晚过得好吗？——_ 他算不上痛恨这样的对话，但肯定也不喜欢它们。

而他也不常到下城区的夜总会去。他对外乡人夜总会挺熟，但去那种地方并非毫无风险。每隔大约一个月，他会到那儿去消遣消遣。遇上安全巡逻，他并不对夜总会怎么严苛，政府虽不明说，实际上同样不希望他太严格。一些小毛小病会被放过去，比如少量来路不明的酒和烟、遇上查验身份便提前消失在人群里的服务生，等等。这种宽松类似于对门口台阶边缘的青苔，政府不会彻底铲去，但当然也不可能允许它们长到台阶中央来。人民麻痹、茫然，以无妨的放纵作为工作结束后的奖励、把人生的快乐全部寄托于此，当然是稳定统治所需要的。一旦不能娱乐，人民就会清醒，理想忽然变得崇高，个个将摇撼社会作为己任，那便完了。

至于书店和画廊，就更无可能。受真理部管制，那儿的电子书库和画展全部无聊至极，刻板得像每本或每张只是换了个标题、换了个色调，只不过是各种政治言论的解读或扩展。作家和画家居然也能生存！机器完全能代替他们的工作。

鉴于以上种种原因，欧比旺没什么爱好。除去冷静的思维和还算健壮的体格，他过得就像行将就木。

每每想到这儿，他便会记起前妻。他曾希望有个孩子。教育是件难事，孩子们都得被送进公立学校，接受严格的思想教育，他也很难摸清孩子是否真认可这些，更难去处理。理想地说，他希望自己的孩子能有十分自主的思想，同时懂得如何巧妙地去迎合党。如果他真的有个孩子，他或她应当和安纳金或阿索卡差不多大，他就不会是独自生活，他会有个家庭。也许他和妻子之间缺乏感情，但他很确定他会深爱他的孩子——

他为什么会想到安纳金？想到阿索卡还算好解释，但他为什么要想到 _安纳金_ ？

那晚的回忆情不自禁地涌上欧比旺的脑海—— _安纳金捧着他的脸亲吻他，拇指滑过他的耳后；安纳金扣着他的双手顶撞他，他的双腿死死缠住年轻人有力筋瘦的腰肢；安纳金伏在他腿间，舌尖深深嵌入沟壑打转——_

他抹了把脸，好掐掉思绪。那颗星星没再在他的屏幕上亮过，使他稍稍松了口气。今日科洛桑的天气设置是小雨，欧比旺希望雨能尽快停掉，他和某位人物有个夜晚约会。 

到了十点钟，雨果然停了。气温还算宜人，欧比旺用不着裹紧围巾。围巾有些年头，摸着还依然柔软温和，丝毫没有清洗过多而发硬的迹象。欧比旺已经忘了自己是什么时候买的了。他走到公共站台时，去往下城区南部的电车刚好停在了他面前。他换乘了一次，步行了一会，在某座陈旧小楼前停下脚步，谨慎地回身看了看，径直上楼。 

他敲响某扇房门，敲门声两重一轻。门开了条缝，让他进去。

房间里只有一个身材结实的男人，穿着套不引人注目的灰色便服。他不知道这房间的来历，也没必要知道。房间的窗帘拉得很严实，家具老旧、简洁，两张布料磨毛的沙发椅围在小圆桌旁，桌上铺着张绣花垫布，精致华丽，丝线反光，几乎是这里唯一能让人和特权阶级联系在一起的摆设。压着桌布一角的花瓶也极其朴素，什么也没插。这房间总是让欧比旺想起上个世纪。

欧比旺脱下帽子和围巾，和男人握了握手。贝尔·奥加纳，奥德朗地区议员。他们常常互相交换信息。他需要知道参议院的情况，贝尔也需要民主部的动向。他们在三四年前认识，欧比旺忙于内维安土著居民保护行动时，有几个胆大包天的议员试图从中牟利。他决定挨个找他们聊聊。才刚聊完第一个，剩下几个便忽然自动消失了，没过多久他知道了是奥加纳议员帮了忙。欧比旺和他见了几面，他们建立了一种奇妙的关系，互惠互助，不太紧密，可以有所保留地给予对方信任。他们甚少见面，除非局面有了大变动，两人急需交换信息与意见。

他们在小圆桌旁坐下来，贝尔抽出烟盒，“啪嚓”一声，打开打火机。

“喝点儿什么？我这儿有奥德朗咖啡。”

“不，谢谢。”欧比旺的右肘搁在桌上。“我的睡眠够糟心了。”

贝尔笑了笑，烟雾从口里散了出来。两人寒暄了几句，很快切入正题。

“真理部部长，纽特·冈雷，你知道吧？” 欧比旺说，“昨天上午他被革职了，叛逆罪。帕尔帕廷亲自带卫队逮捕了他，送去了仁爱部。”

“我知道这事。下午我被叫去开了个会，关于新部长人选。” 议员点头说，“参会的人不多。候选人有现任副部长和几个区长，目前来说，最受支持的应该是马斯·阿梅达。”

“这么大的变动还是头一遭。”欧比旺沉思。他的上一任是因病去世的，政府已经很多年没动过部级官员了。欧比旺对马斯·阿梅达了解得不多，只知道他在任真理部某个还算有点权力的闲职，具体职称他不清楚。“我记得他档案清白，跟谁走得都不近。”他说，“但越是这样，越让人觉得疑惑。他是谁提名的？”

贝尔摇摇头。“不记名提名。”

他站起身来，叼着香烟，焦躁地在房间里踱步。

“这代表着什么？”他突然站住脚，对欧比旺说，“还有区区两三个月，新一届议长选举就要开始了，而政府在如此重要的位置上动刀子。话又说回来，冈雷和好几个议员私下里都很亲密，难道民主部的下一步是要查参议院？”

“我们似乎还没这个打算——等等看吧。”

他们不再多说别的事。两人对坐了一会，贝尔又想起来橱柜里还有点儿上好的科雷利亚白兰地，极力邀请欧比旺尝一些。欧比旺婉拒了。不谈正事时，贝尔总表现得像个体贴的朋友，像那种会将自己的飞车钥匙借给他、闲话家常、帮他在出差时照看孩子的朋友。他们道过别，欧比旺走出小楼，沿着小巷往另一个站台走去。

雨后的下城区实在不讨人喜欢。不少小店早早歇了业，没灭的灯牌映着积水。欧比旺踏过积水，水点蹦跳起来，溅湿了他的鞋面和裤脚。

欧比旺早已对仁爱部这词失去了感觉。他亲眼见过几个政治犯，从仁爱部出来后发了疯，变成了精神病患者，被送到了政府的收容中心，而没过几周便像从未存在过一般消失在了那里。仁爱部是卡在喉咙里的烙铁，是握得不紧的阉刀。可欧比旺毫不在意，或者说麻木。他在梦里回过那地方太多次了。

他知道冈雷不会再活着从那儿出来。因为他能被随便代替，一个不起眼的阿梅达都是比他更合适的人选。

一阵歌声从破旧的楼上传来：

_“本来不存希望_

_心事化作春泥_

_谁人巧言令色_

_令我意马难收？”*_

歌声闹铃般叫醒他，他这才发觉自己已经在沉思里走了很久，到了一节没人的小路上。这段小路他依稀有点印象，他曾经带领国卫队来这巡逻过，次数不多。路灯年久失修，有几盏已经不亮了，有几盏断断续续地闪烁，剩下零星二三显然不够照明。

在一盏损坏的路灯下，一个身材矮小的男人正原地呆站着，像在等人。看见有人出现，男人裹了裹身上本就紧实的衣物，朝他走了过来。一点灯光照亮了他的脸。男人的神情挺奇特，既有些紧张，又充满了满不在乎的坦然。

“要仙人掌酒吗？”走近欧比旺时他开口说。他们身边没别人了，男人的声音却还低得只有他们俩能听见。

“什么仙人掌酒？”欧比旺问。

“塔图因的仙人掌酒，保证真货，”小贩在衣摆上擦了擦手，“用不着我多说了吧？看样子你应该是出得起价的人。”

欧比旺打量着他，手伸进上衣内袋，摸出几枚面值不低的信用点递了过去。他似乎给多了，因为黑市商人双眼发直、大喜过望。两人一手交钱、一手交货，欧比旺的手里多了一支透明而小巧的玻璃瓶，刚好能被一个成年男人藏进掌心。

“所以这到底是什么？我从没喝过这种酒。它掺了香料？”

“你不知道这是什么，却肯花大价钱买它？”小贩摇了摇手。“不过你也没有吃亏。这不是什么毒品。塔图因的气候太干了，不怎么产粮食，所以在当地酿酒违法，塔图因的酒一直是黑市上走俏的东西。我只有这一小瓶了。”

瓶子烧制得不太合格，表面略微不平，整体来说还算光滑。回到家后，他举起那个小瓶子，迎着吊灯仔细看了看。酒液透明，微微泛黄，翻腾着不少纤细的纤维与碎屑。瓶口溢出的酒香醇厚浓烈，有股植物的青涩气味，不像食用酒精勾兑出的低劣品。

欧比旺没有打开它，他将瓶子放在了餐桌布后面，接着打算读读新助理整理的报告。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *《本来不存希望》


	6. 3084.09.23会议

早晨起床时，欧比旺头昏脑涨。即使是在梦里，关于前妻的记忆也不放过他。蒙在她脸上的距离像是雾气，不论他向前多少，总有更远些的大雾在等待着他。他只能茫然地停在原地，而那穿长裙的女人就围着他跳舞、转圈、欢笑。

他不反感这笑声；一听见这笑声，他的心里就涌上一阵欣喜，但莫名其妙，这更像是他的身体所做的条件反射，不是他发自内心的情感。他觉得自己既想跟着她欢笑，想去牵她的手，又对这阵陌生的快乐无动于衷。洗漱完后他才觉得头脑清楚了些，等到穿上那身熨烫妥帖的白色制服，他就彻底醒了。

参会者们陆陆续续进入议会厅，在和碰见的议员们打过招呼后，欧比旺踏上了议员席。例会很快就要开始。在会议最后，他需要作个民主部的工作情况简报。会议厅的灯光模拟自然光，明亮而柔和。议长议席在大厅里徐徐升起，瓦洛伦向议员们欠首致礼，宣布会议开始。

“在会议开头，我们首先收听科技武装部有关死星项目进度的报告。”瓦洛伦说。

有人从欧比旺身后走来，他闻声转过头去。

安纳金·天行者。

和他一样，安纳金穿了身白色制服，左胸口上别了红蓝相间的军衔章。他惊讶地看着他，然而安纳金平视前方，仿佛对他来说身旁只有空气。

议员席启动，平稳地漂向大厅中央，议员们的目光从四面八方向这个小小的悬浮器上投了过来。欧比旺不是头一次站在这儿面对整个政府，但新奇的是他还是头一次觉得这么不对劲。

“温杜部长还在塔图因地区试验导弹，在这期间，科技武装部的事务都是由你代领的。我们希望得知这段时间的工作汇报。所以现在，请开始吧，天行者将军。”瓦洛伦催促道。

安纳金向议长点了个头，不急不缓地展开了他的汇报工作。

死星的进度？欧比旺知道；预计完成日期？他也知道。安纳金说的东西他全知道，就连他没说的，比如核心反应堆的运作原理，他也在阿索卡的解说下简单地明白了。议员们全神贯注地聆听着，厅内鸦雀无声。时间到了提问环节，这才有了点波澜。

“……死星工程量巨大，而且作为总设计师我承认，这套方案是应诸位的要求赶制出的，有一些不足之处，在施行时经常需要变动。就比如昨天凯博反应堆出现的突发情况。”

“天行者将军，你刚才说总反应堆有突发情况，我也读到这条报告了，”瓦洛伦不安地问，“那会造成什么问题？”

“它那时可能发生爆炸。可能性不大，但有可能。”

议员们统统倒吸了一口冷气。五百共和就建在科技武装部上，如果发生爆炸，毫无疑问，第二个倒霉的就是它。欧比旺不动声色地瞥了安纳金一眼，后者正一脸严肃。

“这太危险了！”一个议员喊道，“这就是当初为何我反对把武装部设在五百共和下！诸位，这不是个保护，这是在我们的床底埋了颗核弹！”

“天行者将军，你保证过你的项目不会出问题，我们才给你拨了天文数字的研究经费——”

“报告呢？报告呢？反应堆现在稳定不稳定？谁知道我们是不是下一秒就要被炸上天？”

安纳金清了清嗓子，“诸位长官，请停下。我们现在是绝对安全的，我能保证。”

议员们停下声讨，面面相觑。

“但我不能保证下一次不会再出现这种问题……”

他还没说完，议员们再一次群情激愤起来。一个体态宽大的男人猛拍话筒，吼道：

“终止死星项目！按照宪法，我们现在就可以投票表决紧急提案！”

“我代表科雷利亚地区要求结束死星——”“我也要求！这是个极不稳定的有可能造成负面影响的项目！”“结束死星项目——”

吵闹不休中，一直沉默的帕尔帕廷部长开口了。

“不，议员们，冷静冷静。”

帕尔帕廷的议员席朝中央漂来，他优雅地整理着衣物站起身，抬起手来，示意所有人平复情绪。

“死星项目不能停止。我们已经投入了巨额的信用点，没有人愿意看到这笔钱打了水漂。更何况这是人民的要求，谁也不能否认，我们需要这件武器。”

“但您也不想在睡觉的时候被炸上天吧，帕尔帕廷部长？”有人讽刺地说。

“我想在场的各位没人想这样，除非有对爆炸艺术的特殊追求。”他微笑着调侃道，用轻松的语气缓和了议会厅内的气氛，“当然，任何事情都有更好的解决方法：我们可以将科技武装部挪走。”

厅内响起一阵窃窃私语。

“我同意，”那个最先要求结束死星的议员点头，“那么，先生们，请让我们现在举手表决此事。”

“我建议对此全天候监督并报告，这样更为保险。”帕尔帕廷补充道。

“而且在突发状况下，督查官在场也能更好做出应灾决策。”另一位议员同意道。

议员们讨论了一下，在临时提案里又加上了一条，安排督查官欧比旺·肯诺比先放下民主部的事务，驻入科技武装部。毫无疑问，提案几乎是全票通过。议会厅内涌起潮水般的掌声，欧比旺挑了挑眉，安纳金正在他身边扬起下巴，嘴角微微勾起。他知道安纳金达到了他的目的。他看着那道疤痕，那道无法被忽视掉的疤痕。

现在，蛰伏的蝎子要爬到地面上去了。


	7. 3084.09.25歌剧院

在土地资源紧缺的首都，曼奈莱山和西海是唯一裸露的地表岩石与湖泊。新党员公寓：曼奈莱大厦就坐落在这里，现在它即将成为科技武装部的新家。后续再作一番改动与加装，它就能成为科研用所了。搬迁工作迅速开始，刚到第三天，死星的建成部分就已经被简单地拆分成了六块，由六艘运输船从五百共和的地下送到曼奈莱。他和阿索卡此刻正在旧车间的透明走廊里监督工人们搬运模块。

“……他说如果雷克斯没能给我解释清楚，我可以问他，但雷克斯反驳说他不可能解释不清楚，他们还斗了几句嘴，就当着我的面。”阿索卡在和他聊起昨天去科技武装部的事情，“武装部看起来气氛挺严肃的，但天行者将军和雷克斯挺有趣。他们和我想象的完全不一样，就像你和我想象的也完全不一样。”

“你原本认为我该是什么样？”

女孩耸耸肩。“也许就像议长那样吧。”

欧比旺笑了笑。他打定主意，等到死星项目一结束，他就想点办法把阿索卡·塔诺推荐到科技武装部去工作，这样对他们来说都好。他绝不敢将帕尔帕廷指定的人留在身边。

电话响起，他看向屏幕，邀请来自帕尔帕廷。

“帕尔帕廷部长。”欧比旺接起电话。

“今晚的巡逻可以取消了，肯诺比，我希望你能尽量多留些时间给搬迁工作。”

“我明白了。”

“一切顺利。”帕尔帕廷点头微笑道。

简短的通话结束，阿索卡问：“那么我就通知小队今天的巡逻取消？”

欧比旺思忖片刻。仅仅是片刻。

“不，我们今晚要去，我们当然要去，”他收起手机，“并且要多带一倍警力。通知福克斯和斯通*，晚上十一点整理好队伍，准时出发。”

23:07，人造风在警用运输飞车的防弹玻璃窗上敲打。两位国卫队队长端着枪，一左一右地坐在欧比旺身边，看向窗外。欧比旺从腰间抽出手枪，借头顶上一盏昏暗的照明灯检查弹匣和保险。他命令飞行员开到科洛桑歌剧院附近。闻言，队长们奇怪地对视了一眼。

歌剧院里安静而庄重，灯光通明，大理石地板光洁，隐隐约约的乐声溢出几扇紧闭的高门，在走廊里飘散。现在正是演出时间，少数几位来往的客人和服务生对他们投来不安和疑惑的眼神。经理紧张地上前，被斯通拦住。“民主部国卫队，例行安全检查，先生。”

“我们当然愿意配合工作，但是……”

斯通利落地做了个手势，示意他闭嘴。

小队跟着欧比旺绕上楼梯，战术靴踩在厚厚的地毯上，毫无声息。“别查大厅，”欧比旺对福克斯和斯通说，“查包厢。”

两位队长点了点头，回过身，朝队员挥了挥手臂。卫兵们接到命令，开始行动。欧比旺站在包厢的走廊尽头，开启的房门里传来低低的惊呼声，和音乐大厅里遥远的钢琴声交糅。他看着卫兵进出每个包间，搜查进行得有条不紊，和在下城区没什么两样。他还是第一次带人来歌剧院巡查，这里一向是接待政要和商业大亨的地方。

状似平静的局面很快被一个蠢货打破了。一个西装革履的男人愤怒地喊着什么，冲出包厢，朝走廊另一头跑去。随即他就挨了一发麻醉弹，应声而倒。被拦在门口的女人尖叫起来。两个卫兵上前，拖起男人，检查脉搏与呼吸。

“查他的身份。”斯通命令。

“我丈夫是真理部的公务员！”女人哭喊，“他只是被吓到了才会这样做——你们得相信我！公务员的身份总不能造假！”

她一边哭泣，一边试图强行离开，卫兵们不得不把她摁回门里。福克斯迈出一个包间，匆匆向欧比旺走来。

“意外，长官，”福克斯低声说，“我们在一个包厢里发现了帕尔帕廷部长；还有另一位客人，他拒绝提供身份证明。您要过去看看吗？”

映入欧比旺眼中的房间幽静而昏暗，用来观看演出的露台拉起了薄纱窗帘，悠扬的交响乐穿透空气，在房间内潺潺流淌。

帕尔帕廷坐在沙发里，端着只茶杯。另一位就是福克斯所说的客人了：体态肥硕的男人，戴着顶宽沿礼帽，遮住脸庞，不声不响，一盏纱罩台灯是房内唯一的光源，几乎只模糊地勾出了他的轮廓。就算如此，欧比旺也认出他了：贾巴，著名的商业大亨，在达索米尔和塔图因地区皆有生意。

欧比旺感到震惊。帕尔帕廷从政多久了？在他刚进入民主部时，帕尔帕廷就是副部长。至于他是什么时候转正的他倒并不记得，但肯定是在他任副部长之前。不论如何，民主部部长圆滑得找不出哪怕是一个针尖大的疑点来。他难以想象帕尔帕廷会与商业大亨、纳税大户私底下在这种地方见面。

但他仍不动声色。欧比旺在离门口不远的地方站定，走廊灯光从他背后投射，把他的身影印在地毯上，既高又长。

“晚上好，帕尔帕廷部长。”欧比旺说。

帕尔帕廷注视着他，放下茶杯，从沙发上缓慢起身。

“你违抗了命令，肯诺比副部长。我告诉过你今晚不再进行巡逻。”

“搬迁工作很快就能完成，我想我应该在离开前最后一次履行我的职责。”

“你的职责已经完成了！”帕尔帕廷沉声道，“我现在以民主部部长的身份命令你离开，肯诺比副部长。”

欧比旺没有说话。几秒后，他点了点头，转过身去。

“今晚在歌剧院的巡逻结果由福克斯队长向帕尔帕廷部长汇报，”他当场向福克斯宣布道，“其他人禁止外传。”

两位队长端起枪，陪在欧比旺身边，向包厢外走去。

“被击晕的男人身份已经确定，他的确在真理部工作。但今晚包厢里的女人并非他的妻子，我们已经把情况告知给婚委会了。除了那个包厢，我们没有发现其他可疑情况，”出了歌剧院，福克斯说，“今晚的安全巡逻到此结束吗，长官？”

“当然不。我们去老地方。”

运输车队很快悬停在了下城区，群众驻足，朝他们投来视线。“A小组一区，B小组三区，C小组跟我走！”福克斯在头盔内置通讯器里下达命令。车门开启，人群自动分开一条道路，队员们迅速进入指定区域，开始搜查盘问。

斯通留在车门附近，负责他的安全。事实上，欧比旺想要叫他和队伍一起巡逻，最好叫飞行员也去，好自己一个人坐一会儿，揉揉酸痛的脖子和太阳穴；他甚至想自己来开飞车，疲惫地一路开回党员公寓。

但他就坐在车上，看着卫兵们离开，心中忽然泛上一阵茫然，觉得自己回到了年轻时刚刚工作的那会儿。那时的他还没蓄起胡子，是个平平无奇的小公务员，在政治标语和崇敬日活动里过得小心翼翼。有一件事他记得无比清楚：一个同事悄悄带他去外乡人夜总会，而他因为不安什么也没喝，只是干坐在吧台前。

“你需要点自我主义。只要你失去了一点自我，他们就会跟你要求更多。”同事满身酒气地告诉他。

没过一个月，这人就因乱纪被逮捕了，悄无声息地消失在了民主部。欧比旺再也没见过他的名字。坐在吧台前的不安因这次消失而愈演愈烈，让欧比旺更加谨慎、更加无助，同时也感到消失的同事似乎以一种无法解释的方式活在了自己体内。所幸他并未牵连到他。多年后的某天，当他第无数次地坐在外乡人里时，这股扭曲感忽然不见了，就像那个同事一般忽然彻底消失了，而他在新的感觉里过了好一阵茫然的日子，直到他能适应新的生活。

为了打消这股感觉，他转过头去，看向科洛桑的夜晚。从这里他刚好能瞧见曼奈莱大厦的轮廓，正在曼奈莱山旁静静地亮着灯光。明天，就在明天，他就得正式搬到那儿去了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *福克斯＆斯通：Fox和Stone，星战中隶属科洛桑卫戍队，皆为克隆人指挥官。


	8. 3084.09.26实验室

欧比旺按下门铃。

他抬起头来，看向门上的监视器。它亮了几下，“嗡嗡”地冲欧比旺转了转头。电子门启动，向两边徐徐滑开，优雅、舒缓的古典乐扑面而来。

欧比旺迈入后，门在他背后合拢。他四处打量，环顾着安纳金的实验室。这里像是死星车间的微缩版，同样具有极高的天花板，大功率照明灯和没有窗户、未经修饰的水泥墙。高高低低的机械遍布房间，乍一看十分凌乱，但其实自有条理。靠门口的一个墙角支了张行军床，被子显然是随便叠的，不成形地缩在床上。再靠门口些，有个人形机器人半成品，瞪着两只义眼一动不动。

人形机器人是政府明令禁止生产或研究的项目。他只是粗略环顾了一下实验室，就已经看见了好几件违禁品。看来天行者的权限比他想象得要大很多。

实验室中央放着一张浅色的大圆桌，他要找的人正背对着他，在桌旁忙碌。安纳金没穿那件白大褂了，他挽着衬衣袖子，低头检查某件设备。欧比旺轻咳了两声。

“我知道你来了。”安纳金头也不抬地说，“否则你以为是谁给你开的门？”

欧比旺摇摇头，笑了笑。

“对新地盘很满意？”他一偏肩膀，躲开低空飞行的一只小型机器。

“和原来没什么区别。”

“那还费心思把武装部弄到地面上来？”

“混过五百共和的安检系统越来越难了。”

欧比旺抱起胳膊。

“所以这就是理由？我真不敢相信。”他说，“议员们都精明得很，我没想到他们这么简单地就被牵着鼻子走了。”

“他们在关乎自身性命的事上总是很蠢，就像昨天才出生一样。”安纳金不屑道，“而且，‘精明’？你确定？我想你从被派来监督死星的那一刻起就该意识到他们的本质了。派一个几乎对机械工程一窍不通的文官，还不如派那些官僚主义膨胀但真懂得机械的官员来。当然，对我来说派你更好。”

“我不是文官。看上去像，但民主部副部长其实是个军职。我掌握科洛桑一部分的安保力量。”

“那么，你算得上真正的位高权重了？”

“不。我肯定没有你这么受议会重视。”

欧比旺叹了口气。如果他真有那么位高权重，也不至于会因为被胆大包天的天行者将军纠缠而无奈了。

桌面有一小块地方，应当是安纳金伏案记录用的，摆着几沓薄塑纸和零碎物品。他踱到那儿，低头阅读；当然没法读懂，记录充斥着各种速记符号。纸旁有件工艺摆设，看上去像是手工制作的建筑雕塑，巴掌大小，明显是塔图因地区风格的建筑：装了蒸馏器的白色圆顶小屋，房门小而矮，既是为了挡风沙，也是为了夜间保温。欧比旺感到一丝疑惑。他从未到过塔图因，但看见这雕塑的瞬间心头就涌起了熟悉感，就像他对他前妻的记忆。

雕塑下是一块老旧的数据板，勾起了他的兴趣。这种型号是三十多年前生产的，只能勉强满足最基本的记录和查阅功能，质量低劣，胜在廉价，一般被学校和监狱大量采购。如今早已淘汰。

天行者将军会用这种设备？欧比旺悄悄点亮它。屏幕上，除了一份文档外空无一物，他动动手指——

“你在看什么？”安纳金总算抬起了头，朝他投来视线。

“这个。”欧比旺举起手里的小雕塑晃了晃。

年轻人皱皱眉。“你最好别乱碰这儿的东西。看就够了。”

“真抱歉。”他闻言放下雕塑，摊开双手，以示清白。

看着安纳金重新低下头去，欧比旺再次瞥向那块黑屏的数据板。他慢了一步，什么也没能看见。

塔图因、安纳金的童年时期。 _塔图因大清洗_ 跳入他的脑海。他当然知道这个。这是数年前在塔图因地区发生的大规模镇压行动，政府报告声称塔图因居民受大洋邦煽动而暴乱，反对政府的新税收政策，民主部不得已派出大量国卫队平息事态。近年来社会治安还算稳定，塔图因清洗俨然是民主部最醒目的一面警示牌。安纳金是塔图因人吗？如果他是，他就一定经历过大清洗。

欧比旺这才想起来，他其实对安纳金知之甚少。除了死星项目和那晚的不清不楚，他们再没有其他关联了。

他吸了口气，聆听实验室里的音乐。不少古典乐都有宗教色彩，政府就干脆删除、销毁了所有的古典乐。现在黑市上能找到的电子唱片都是二三十年前的老东西，绝没有近些年的。

他向他试探地开口：

“《B小调华尔兹舞曲》。我以为你不是爱听古典乐的人。”

年轻人的语气听上去十分平淡，“你怎么知道我不爱？”

“我看你不是爱听古典乐，你只是想多搜集一些违禁品。”

“答对了。”

安纳金把音乐关掉，抽出电子唱片，随意地塞进一个抽屉里。机器的细微响声在突然安静下来的实验室格外刺耳。他戴上一只薄橡胶手套，开始调试某种仪器，全然不理会身旁的欧比旺，就好像根本不记得自己前段时间电话骚扰他了。

在他的泰然自若里，欧比旺选择了认输。他不可察觉地叹了口气，踱步到他身旁。

“我们需要谈谈，天行者。”

安纳金发出一声嗤笑。

“你后悔了吗？”他问欧比旺。

“有点，”欧比旺承认，“我没想到会这样。所以你接下来打算怎么办？我现在没法离开武装部了。这就是你想要的：把我关在这儿？”

“我没打算把你关在这，”安纳金说，“如果你想出去透透气，我有不少办法。”

“我还以为你和帕尔帕廷——”

年轻人打断他，“不。那是他提出的意见。我本来只打算怂恿议会给科技武装部挪个地盘。我那天晚上打给你的时候……”他犹豫了几秒，还是选择了坦白真相，“还没想好怎么让你后悔。”

欧比旺抬起一侧眉毛。安纳金脱下手套，走近了他。他的双手被另一双握住，更大、更宽厚，也更热。他有点讶异自己在那晚竟然没察觉到这双手如此滚烫。他侧过头以避开年轻人的亲吻，同时从安纳金的臂弯里挣脱了出来。这拥抱不如看上去的用力，使欧比旺的成功有些意外，也有些虚张声势。他后退半步，仿佛被锁在了刚才那个拥抱里。

“你拒绝我只是在害怕‘他们’吗？”安纳金并不再次靠近，而是挑眉问道，“还是说，事实上，你在害怕别的？比如对我有感情？”

欧比旺看了看地板，又抬起眼睛。

“你在胡说，天行者。你的大脑因为这些科研项目过于兴奋了。”

“你知道我没在胡说。你也想要我，欧比旺，别装模作样。”

欧比旺平静地看着他。然后他猛地拽住安纳金的领子，狠狠地吻了上去。安纳金也像头野兽般野蛮地搂紧了怀中腰肢。贴紧的两具躯体凶狠地拥吻，跌跌撞撞，踉跄中欧比旺的后背重重地撞在了墙上，疼得他放开安纳金的嘴唇倒吸冷气，仰起脖颈，像被勒到了窒息。他臂弯中的年轻人顺势舔过那道分明的曲线，一只手早已不老实地掀开衬衣，在他的胸口与腹部上胡乱游走，试图划下些指痕。

两人倒在地板上。安纳金身下男人的两条腿顺从地缠上了他的腰，抵着他高涨的下身不住厮磨。他咬着牙，爆出几句粗口。皮带金属扣打开的咔哒声、衬衣扣子掉在地砖上的嘀嗒声、手掌在布料上抓挠的吱吱声、唇舌纠缠的水声混合在一起。

片刻后，呻吟与喘息夹杂着撞击声填满了放置床铺的角落。

“下，下，”雷克斯在耳麦里指挥道，“下——停！”

第五个模块稳稳地与整体相合。技术员们打开设备，开始检查。建成部分还差一个模块就安装完成了。环绕走廊是新建的，阿索卡抱着文件和数据板，和他在走廊里监督拼装工作。

“上尉，”有个技术员呼叫道，“第五模块可能有些磕碰，数据需要重调。”

他们阅读屏幕上的数据变动。“一项一项尝试吗？”技术员问。

“不。”阿索卡思考了两秒，雷克斯没有开口，等待着她。她点击了数据板上的某行数字，“这个参数下调两个点，试试看。”

“收到，塔诺女士。”

雷克斯露出笑容。

“你完全有能力在这里工作，为什么会变成欧比旺的秘书？”

“我本来的确想申请科技武装部的职位，”阿索卡说，回应了他的笑容，“技术员。但别忘了，你们今年不招人。”

“也就是说，我们差点成为同事。”

“不过我们现在也是了。” 

“那么，工程师女士，”雷克斯取下自己白大褂领上的金属领徽，托在手心里递给女孩，“为了庆祝你加入武装部。”

小巧的领徽刻着科技武装部的缩写，在阿索卡指尖上反射冷光。

“武装部部徽，”迎着女孩的目光，雷克斯解释道，“用废弃坦克的控制核心熔的，将军的领子上也有一枚。我想这是个合适的纪念品——小心！”

他猛地将阿索卡护在身下，两人倒在地上，滑出长长的一段距离。悬在机械吊车上的模块朝他们原本的位置晃荡了过来，径直撞上了走廊玻璃，随着轰然一声巨响，一朵巨大的蜘蛛网在玻璃上绽放开来，碎屑喷溅。

吊臂停止了工作，几位技术员惊恐地冲进走廊。两人在搀扶下站起身，拍打掉身上的玻璃碎屑。隔着尚还完好的玻璃，阿索卡看见操作吊臂的工人被铐上手铐、拽出操作室，在几位军官的押送下离开了。

雷克斯按住耳麦。“检查第六模块！”

欧比旺反手死死抓住床板。他因快感下意识地摇着头，胸膛在简陋的小床上挺起，又重重落下，砸得床面不住摇晃。一根大拇指捅进他张开的嘴里，不断搅动、按压舌头，带出口水。他想吞咽，却被这根手指搅得连呛几口，便含糊地表示反对，伸手握住了安纳金的手腕。

不像上次，这次他们要整洁得多，至少上身还穿着衣服。随着身前男人的顶撞，欧比旺口中溢出连绵不断的呻吟。两人的喘息越发急促，直到尾调双双拔高。安纳金将他握在自己手腕上的那只手抓进手里，喘着气，掰过他的下巴，对着那张双眼紧闭、神情混乱的脸吻了下去。男人的胸膛在他的胸膛下起伏。一时间，他们在这快感里神志不清，没法分清彼此。

在政府的地盘做这事，简直像朝政治标语公然吐唾沫。但哪儿不是政府的地盘？小床当然不如上次在下城区的酒店宽敞舒适，安纳金把它放在这的时候也只想夜晚照看实验好有个地方睡觉。

他沿着欧比旺的嘴唇一直吻到他颈侧，亲昵地摩挲，一只手掌挪动着解开欧比旺的衬衣纽扣，一颗一颗。全部解掉后，他又试图将它从他身上脱下来。

最后，欧比旺制止了他，长长地叹了口气。

“你接受了。我就知道。”安纳金在他耳边说，高兴又得意。

“你知道什么？你只是想得到你想要的，安纳金，”欧比旺注视着天花板，一边轻轻抚摸年轻人的发丝，“你只是太年轻了，想要得到喜欢的东西。你不知道这背后的代价会多高昂。”

“但你也想要我，我能感觉到，”安纳金倚在他赤裸的胸膛上，呼吸温热。“如果你不想要我，你那时就该拒绝。你没能做到拒绝。”

欧比旺笑了两声，听上去有些苦闷。

“我想问题就在这儿——你既天真又叛逆，我的确有点喜爱你，但我不想支付任何代价。但在这种时候，谁能不支付代价就得到想要的东西呢？”

“你不需要付出什么。如果有这么一天，我会为我们支付的。我保证。”

欧比旺的手停在了他的颈后。

“你害怕吗？”

安纳金说：“不。”

安纳金静静地听着欧比旺的心跳，实验室里自动测试的机械元件在房间另一端发出嗡嗡的细小声响，遥远又渺小，与之相比，他脸颊下的这颗心脏像是住在他的耳朵里敲击并歌唱。他涌出一种欲望，想用手握住它，想吞下它，想让它在自己的胸膛里一起跳动。他动了动，把脸埋进欧比旺的左胸膛，尝到了一丝汗水的味道。

他对那颗心脏低声唱歌，唱一首古老的塔图因民谣。

_“眼被爱意蒙蔽_

_心脏的鼓动，充斥我的耳朵_

_冷汗将我淹没_

_而爱之战栗支配了我_

_我已比野草更孱弱。”*_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *《萨福残篇》


	9. 3084.09.28嫌疑犯

第六模块的状态没安纳金想象得那么糟。起码他看见它时是这么想的。

雷克斯将这件事告诉他时，他的第一反应是模块全毁了，只留下一地残片。所幸它仅仅是撞上玻璃的一部分有轻微损毁，修复所需的时间不多。

“最坏的情况也只是花掉我们之前省下来的时间。”雷克斯说。

“而最坏的情况总不可能发生，是不是？小星星比我们想象的要坚强。”

他伸出手，抚摸模块的一处凹陷，又用指节敲了敲它，使它发出沉闷的响声。这是迄今为止他最得意的作品了，突然发生的意外当然叫他恼火，好在一切都可以重归原样。技术员卸下合金板，露出里面的机械构造和电路元件。两人拉下卡在头顶上的面罩，接过递来的工具，开始了工作。

扳手动了动，一枚细小的金属碎片弹在了安纳金的面罩上，发出“嘣”的一声。他皱皱眉头，仔细查看那处。技术员将照明灯调了个位置，以便他能更好地看清。安纳金盯着那处损毁，摸了支新工具。这处地方理应重造，但他有信心修复。

前天他睡着的时候欧比旺还在，任由安纳金躺在怀里，搂着自己的腰。等安纳金睡醒，实验室已经空空荡荡、只剩下他一个了，但他满心愉快。他边哼着听了太多遍而记住的《B小调华尔兹舞曲》边检查夜里的实验数据，甚至还把桌上从来不整理的薄塑纸收了收，按项目拢成几堆。他回忆着欧比旺毛茸茸的下巴——抵在他的头顶上，而欧比旺的双手埋在他头发里，漫不经心地梳理、抚摸。所有的这些都让他留恋。还有欧比旺的心跳，平稳有力，就是它让安纳金放松地睡去的。

“我感觉你挺高兴，”雷克斯小声说，“你甚至在哼歌，这可不像你。模块被撞烂这么值得开心？”

安纳金住了嘴。

“我哼歌了？”

“当然。”

他换了支扳手，“我是挺高兴。就算出了意外，事情还是可以按计划完成。一切都在掌控之中，从来不偏离轨道。”

“好吧，”雷克斯点头说，意有所指。“但我还是有点担心……如果还有意外，下一次也许就没人能掌控了。”

“我能。”安纳金回答。

发生意外的次日，雷克斯和他谈了那个操作吊车的工人。他们怀疑了他是否是某方派来的间谍，然而这举动太愚蠢，没法造成重大的损失，除非他将雷克斯认成了安纳金，并且认为用这种方式能够成功暗杀他。

安纳金也并不觉得他像。他、雷克斯和欧比旺都见到了那人，被几个军官押送着带到他们面前，套在普通的灰色工人制服内。一到他们面前，男人就跪下了，安纳金没注意到是军官踢了他的腿弯还是他自己主动跪的。

“谁派你来的？”欧比旺问，“你为大洋邦服务吗？”

那人一字不说，以近乎夸张的幅度颤抖着。押送他的军官迫使他抬起下巴，一张普通中年男人的脸显现在所有人面前：平庸、粗糙，胡子剃得干干净净，一双瞪大的眼睛已满是泪水，军官的这一动作让眼泪冲出了眼眶，顺势流淌。男人哆嗦着流泪，直直地盯着天花板，没有看任何一个人。

“你叫什么名字？”

男人只张嘴、不出声。军官替他回答了。

“他说他不是故意的，只是他知道正在操作的任务非常重要，过于紧张，”军官说，“但模块是冲着费特上尉和塔诺女士去的，所以这番说辞太令人怀疑了，长官。”

他们把他关进某个房间。半小时后，有辆漆着政府标志的飞车来接走了他。那车会开到哪儿，所有人都心照不宣。接到事件报告后不少议员大为光火，负责监督的欧比旺倒是对责问十分不以为然。但他还是尽职尽责，挨个检查了民主部传输来的技术员资料，并且也像安纳金一样戴上了安全头盔、套上了白大褂，一到工作时间就在车间里穿梭巡查。

“大洋邦的人要暗杀你合情合理，”欧比旺告诉他，“死星不就是用来对付他们的。”

安纳金造过太多针对大洋邦的武器，现在才来做这事是否为时已晚？他想起另一些有可能这么做的人： _叛国党。_

听完他的话后，欧比旺摇摇头。“实际上，我从不知道叛国党是否真正存在。”他说他逮捕过不少叛国党员，其中过半数的身份——最起码表面身份——都是自己人。谁知道其中到底有多少是真正的叛国者？这罪名酷似叛逆罪，像个庞大的垃圾筐，装着太多的含糊其辞。除去猜想，他笃定地对安纳金说，他认为那人确实只是个普通工人。

对于这桩意外，安纳金的态度比起担忧更像是饶有兴趣的好奇。可他看不出来欧比旺究竟是什么心情。得知此事后他同安纳金一样感到意外，发觉损失不大后又立刻镇静了下来。

他去找欧比旺时，他正站在几天前被撞毁的那段走廊里读一块数据板。玻璃早已全部更换，透明钢*代替了那些脆弱的材料。欧比旺听见了他的脚步声，抬起头来。钢材清楚地映出安纳金走来的身影。

此刻是休息时间，车间里空无一人。年轻人把手搭在欧比旺的肩膀上，溜上脖颈，指背悄悄抚了抚他的耳垂，动作自然得就好像他是凑近去读那块数据板的，只是无意中碰到了他。

“安纳金。”欧比旺微微偏头，躲开触碰。他总喜欢趁他不备做点小动作。

年轻人狡黠地看着他，收回了悬在半空中的那只手。

“在武装部的日子怎么样？”现在轮到他问欧比旺了。

“轻松多了，”欧比旺回答，“以前我总是得经常带着国卫队巡逻，进行安全检查。在这儿我只需要看着这颗小星星。”

“你还得看着我。”

“你说的没错，天行者将军，”他望向车间天花板，死星建成部分的顶端。“修复工作做得如何了？我还得提交报告，别忘了。我们现在真是 _同呼吸共命运_ 了。”

听到这描述，安纳金咧嘴一笑。

“用不着担心那些，”他说，“明天晚上还来实验室，好吗？” 

欧比旺叹口气，扭过头去。

“这太频繁了，会被发现的。”

“我保证不会。温杜不在，这儿都归我管。”

“你知道‘我保证’这话谁说得最多？下城区的走私贩子们。你会信走私犯的话吗？”

“如果有好处的话。”

欧比旺眨了眨眼睛。“什么好处？”

“来吧，欧比旺。来了你就知道了。我保证你不会后悔？”

“你又说‘我保证’了。”

安纳金稍微垂下头，给了欧比旺一个很浅的亲吻，吻在嘴角。欧比旺又叹了口气，同样很浅。他总是对安纳金叹气，他总是拗不过安纳金。“但也许我们可以到外乡人去。”欧比旺忽然提议道。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *透明钢：星战中的某种特殊材料，可以在透明与不透明状态间转换。


	10. 3084.10.24呼吸之间

这些天来欧比旺一直和安纳金待在一块儿。不论是工作或是生活。阿索卡总跟着雷克斯在车间里转悠，两位助理给他们减轻了不少负担。上周，有几个议员来曼奈莱视察。小插曲并未影响建设进程，议员们对此十分满意。

“杰作，天行者将军。”议员之一感叹道。

隔几天夜晚，两人会去外乡人喝点酒，然后要么找家酒店过夜，再在天亮以前起床、穿好衣服赶回曼奈莱；要么喝完后回来，去安纳金的实验室。前者的次数相对较少。实验室是个令人安心的地方，欧比旺已经熟悉了这儿。

欧比旺再也没在外乡人见过烟卷贩子，令他失望。趁安纳金离开座位的间隙，他端着酒杯，走入人群，扮出副颓废而百无聊赖的模样，试图吸引他们。然而他一次都没成功过，倒是吸引过几个妓女。她们风情万种地凑到他身边，低声诱惑他，要么推销自己的肉体是如何诱人、要么拿廉价作为卖点。欧比旺感到好笑，这些女人如果知道他是民主部副部长，专抓贪官、走私犯、通奸者、暴力犯罪者，当然也包括妓女，会作何感想？

每一次，他都耐心地告诉她们：“我今晚有伴儿了，女士。”他说完后，女士们便失望地散开去。他和安纳金共坐时也遇到过一个小女孩，大约是觉得他们俩在所有顾客里看起来还算和善，她来到他们旁边。一千信用点。女孩张口报价，直接省去了介绍的内容。

欧比旺瞥了她一眼，这价钱甚至都买不来半瓶仙人掌酒。“我们不需要。”

“八百。求求你们，先生——”

“不——”

“五百！”

安纳金故意皱起眉毛，凶狠地说：“如果你觉得我们俩一起上你能受得了的话。”

女孩颤抖了一下。

“怎么着都行，先生们。对我做什么都行。我只收你们一个人的钱。”她盯着他们的胸口，不敢迎上两人的目光，那副样子活脱脱像半个月前操作吊车失误的工人，“五百信用点。求求你们。”

他们对视一眼。安纳金收起凶相，从口袋里摸出些钱来，递到女孩手边。“我们不需要。把钱收着，然后就走吧。”

女孩几乎哭了出来。“她应该还是个黄毛丫头，看样子就知道。”她走后，欧比旺对安纳金说，“为一些特殊原因出来做这个。还有，安纳金，我说错了，你不是个走私贩子。你是个叫人吃惊的流氓。”

安纳金大笑。

个人的卖春行为极难管控，除非是组织性的。所以在下城区，妓女和嫖客还是源源不断地从各种房间里冒出来，或者到各种房间去。即使生活难以维持，女孩们也不会自愿去政府的收容所，那儿才是真正的暗无天日。集中营一般的管理、繁重的劳作，都比在下层出卖肉体更加可怕，不管床上待着几个嫖客、嫖客又打算玩点什么。

他和安纳金碰杯。他们从不喝醉，一两杯、两三杯，第二天早上两人都能正常投入工作。一次清脆的杯口相撞，他问安纳金：“是谁让你设计的死星？”

“非要指出是谁的话，瓦洛伦。有一次我和他吃晚饭，他跟我谈起这事，希望我再设计一件武器。第二天我就被叫去和一些议员开了个会。死星项目就开始了。”

谈起科技武装部部长：梅斯·温杜，他丝毫不掩饰厌恶之情。

“官腔、腐朽、自以为是。去他的。” 他烦躁地说，舔舔牙齿，并一口气喝干了一杯鸡尾酒。

欧比旺不认识梅斯·温杜。在他监督死星前，他不认识、也不知道科技武装部的任何一个人。他想跟他谈更多，而安纳金看上去不想，所以他不问。作为交换，他也谈起了希夫·帕尔帕廷。

“我和他很早就认识。我刚念大一的时候他来过学校。还有几个议员吧，一起来的。别的我记不清了。”这是安纳金的回答。

欧比旺感到挺惊讶的。“那么，你觉得这人如何？”

“比起温杜当然是好得多。”

欧比旺说起帕尔帕廷的手段。圆滑，亲切，体贴。七八年前，帕尔帕廷就该退休了，但议会让他留了下来，继续任职。他不是第一个过了退休年纪依然身居高位的官员，可这样的人毕竟稀少。他从不用人类助手，只用一个机器秘书，有时还亲自整理文件。照他对外的解释，这样可以最大限度地避免机密外泄。虽然他们是正部长与副部长，有如此贴近的上下级关系，欧比旺和帕尔帕廷也根本不熟。

“我在大一上学期设计过一样轻型武器，被政府注意到了。自那时候开始，帕尔帕廷就挺关照我，给我争取过不少政府的研究资金。我的确感谢他，但也没那么感谢。花的钱又不是他的，是纳税人的。如果让我自己去，我也一样能拿到。”安纳金说。

实话实说，欧比旺喜欢上了安纳金的实验室。四面皆墙，没有精雕细刻的修饰，没有猩红的标语。欧比旺喜欢绕着实验室踱步，看安纳金聚精会神地研究机械，偶尔和他聊聊机械。“第一部分实际上就是死星的核心。”安纳金焊了个微缩模型，和欧比旺闲聊，“剩下的三部分都只是让它的功能更加完善而已。”

他注视年轻人的身影，回忆两人刚见面时，他如何觉得安纳金·天行者是个刺儿头，是条想咬他的小公狗。现在小公狗照样想咬他，但咬人的方式变了。不过他们都很谨慎，从不留下痕迹。

“要是实在没法忍住，你就咬在我腰上。”欧比旺喘着气提醒他。

安纳金也喘息着点头。他咬得不重，过不了几分钟，两道齿痕就不见了。

他爱看安纳金高潮后凝视他的表情，他会捧着安纳金的脸庞，替他梳理更凌乱了的头发。他们额头相贴，看着彼此，呼吸对方吐出的湿热空气。 他们会在性爱后接吻，长时间地接吻，有时会吻得想再拥有一次彼此，他们也常常就按欲望行事。这场关系有个名字——节外生枝。欧比旺何曾想过自己会真的养了条年轻的小公狗呢？所以他也没法给他们间安排计划。按欲望走，随心所欲，把呻吟送到安纳金的口中，第二天准时出现在车间里，免得任何人看出来。雷克斯知道，安纳金告诉他可以信任雷克斯，他来找他的第一次便是雷克斯帮了忙。姑且就算欧比旺信任雷克斯了。

欧比旺还在做梦，也在头疼。 _仁爱部！仁爱部！_ 梦里的声音向他尖叫。他跪在水箱前湿淋淋地大口吸气，有只鞋狠狠地踩上他的后脑勺，又把他踩了回去，水声灌满耳朵。他痛苦地皱起脸，摇晃脑袋，水的阻力放缓他的动作。几杯酒加性爱能让他成功地从噩梦中逃生，带他回到黑色的睡眠中去。如果谨言慎行地在人群中穿梭是欧比旺赖以求生的手段，与安纳金共同度过的时间就是将他推入平静与安眠的药品。这种平静带着令人作呕的气息，像滔天海浪在扑下来的前一秒被冻住，而他就在这冰冻的巨浪下，把这个奇怪的年轻人抱在怀里吻他。

有些问题对他们来说过于实际，所以答案显而易见，用不着想。欧比旺也不想去想。在这样的时代里眺望未来过于可笑了。

今晚的人比往常更多。酒在哪儿都能喝，我也有藏酒，但我知道你喜欢这儿——这是安纳金坚持不懈地混过系统带他来夜总会的理由：欧比旺喜欢这儿。欧比旺不想辩解什么。

“干杯，”欧比旺说。

“干杯，”安纳金说，抑扬顿挫，“为了我们。”

两人碰杯。欧比旺拿起酒瓶，再次倒满。

手机在欧比旺的口袋里震动起来。谁会在这种时间给他打电话？他若无其事，继续和安纳金有一搭没一搭地聊天。

“再来点酒？”

“行。要什么？”安纳金起身。

“就科雷利亚白兰地。”

看着他的身影远去，欧比旺也马上起身，装作想四处逛逛地端起酒杯，找到了一处无人的露台。手机上赫然显示着一串号码，不仅陌生，就连位数都是错误的。欧比旺知道是谁了。

他打开这通未接来电的留言，贝尔的声音响起，带着难以掩饰的焦虑：

_“你在哪儿？我们需要见面。有变动要发生了。”_

他回拨。那头只有沉闷的机械音，告诉他所拨打的是无效号码。

沉思片刻，欧比旺收起手机，摸了摸胡须。贝尔极少用这种方式联系他，因为被追查到的可能性很高。但他没有办法，只能等他再一次来找他了。

“嘿，欧比旺，”安纳金的声音在他背后响起，“我拿个酒的功夫你就不见了。”

“我喝多了，得透透气。”

他不急不缓地转过身去，安纳金正倚着门框，朝他举起不满的杯子。“那现在返场再来，肯诺比副部长？”

“但我们是不是该回去了，”欧比旺在胡须下一笑。他踱向他，将自己喝剩的酒倒进安纳金的杯里，“别在酒店过夜了，我们回你的实验室。”

安纳金挑挑眉毛，凝视着他，一饮而尽。


	11. 3084.10.26银幕新星

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 每一个角色都至关重要。（我也爱每一个角色！）

那天晚上两人刚回去，雷克斯就找到了他们，“一小时前贝尔·奥加纳议员来曼奈莱访问，但那时候你们还没回来。”雷克斯说，“不过他的访问没有报备，给了我拒绝他的理由。他坚持要你出来接待，欧比旺，我说对科技武装部的访问必须报备他才离开。很明显奥加纳是来找你的。他找你干什么？” 

“我和他算是盟友，有时会互相交流些政治上的信息，”安纳金也看着欧比旺，他不得不解释道，“但我和奥加纳彼此不太了解，我们只是，呃，有限度地合作。”

雷克斯点了点头。

“如果你们能联系上，告诉他别再来了。这很危险。不过我想他应该也明白。”

“他会明白的。”

他们在实验室那张小床上紧拥着发泄完一轮后，不出欧比旺所想，安纳金问了他和贝尔的事。字句平平无奇，听上去就是孩子在好奇父母为何会认识某位朋友，欧比旺便有所保留地回答了他。“你和奥加纳，”问话最后，安纳金终于露出了真面目，“也像我们俩这样？”

“当然不！你在想什么，安纳金？不是谁都像你这样大胆。”

他闷闷不乐又带着怒气地盯着欧比旺，欧比旺便又加了一句：“也不是谁我都乐意。”

这句话没能起到多大效果。年轻人接下来的动作开始变得粗暴，即使被呵斥了也无动于衷。迫不得已，在被安纳金掐住腰颤抖着高潮完后，欧比旺虚张声势地威胁道，“再这样下去我就给议会写申请，要求他们每周都派不同的议员过来视察，”面对安纳金委屈的眼神他不为所动，“每周。”

“我弄痛你了，是不是，欧比旺？”

“只要你别再像刚才那样横冲直撞——”

他的抗议随即淹没在年轻人的亲吻里。安纳金吻着他，含混地要他把胡子剃了，好让亲吻变得更加方便。欧比旺拒绝了这个无理要求。为了安抚安纳金，完事之后他没有马上离开，而是要他给他讲更多关于他的故事。

安纳金躺在他身旁，搂着他的腰，漫不经心地讲了很多，从瓦洛伦讲到他认识的议员们、从研究里发生的各种轶事讲到雷克斯。雷克斯·费特是他的大学同学兼室友，两人的朋友关系保持七年了。但雷克斯并非依靠安纳金才进入了武装部，他同样也是一位优秀的IMDE。

“有雷克斯做助手是你走运。”欧比旺说。他介绍了自己的几任助理，要么倒霉、要么愚蠢，都不算长命。阿索卡是他拥有过的最特别的一个了：不仅年轻，而且活泼过头。安纳金很喜欢她，第一次见面后就让阿索卡直呼自己的名字。他觉得她给科技武装部带来了一股新的生气，上一次他这么觉得，还是看见欧比旺仰起头、站在死星旁边。

令欧比旺略微失望，安纳金没有说起眼上的疤是怎么来的。聊完阿索卡后，他便咕哝着闭上了眼睛。“睡吧，小狗。”欧比旺离开时在心里轻声说。

安纳金放下扳手。

护目镜后，那双蓝色的眼睛一眨不眨。他检视那枚刚刚安好的电位器。有一处金属极其锋利，割破了薄薄的橡胶手套，他用手套裹了废弃的电位器，一起扔到了辅助镜旁边。在他脸上的只是普通护目镜，他不需要任何帮助就能修好这处损坏。安纳金信任机械，但他更信任自己。

与此同时，雷克斯也完成了另一个电位器的更换。阿索卡在他身边做着记录。“501号电位器，”阿索卡边敲着数据板说，“记录显示这儿没有受到撞击。”

“但它有损坏，也就是说可能这一整块区域，一直到上次受撞的地方，我们都得做彻底的检查。”安纳金挥了挥手臂。

“是个大工程，嗯？但不得不做。我们又有新的额外任务了。”

雷克斯取下辅助镜，三人看了看彼此，又把目光投向欧比旺。后者正皱着眉头阅读数据，“这种潜在的损坏是不是类似…… _暗伤_ 之类的？”

“很像。光看整体结果看不出来，但深入分析每组数据，我们就能看出问题。有些暗伤甚至需要模块运行一段时间才能被发现。”安纳金说。

他朝环绕走廊做了个“就绪”的手势。一个技术员按下操作台上的按钮，启动模块。

这东西虽然有个金属外壳，但它多么像人类。欧比旺心想。

瓦洛伦在催促进度，没人敢怠慢。安纳金看上去依旧是那副充满自信的样子，也对议会发来的文件不屑一顾，但欧比旺知道他从没轻视过死星。他只是不知道外界的压力在其中是否曾起过作用。安纳金工作时总像他第一次见到他那样冷漠而冷静。他脱下那件白大褂、褪下手套、摘下护目镜，才会歪歪头，对欧比旺露出一个他所熟悉的坏笑。他有时分不清安纳金和天行者将军，担心自己会在恍惚时越界；有时分得太清，以至于他的意识要求他相信那个会拥抱他的男孩和这个冷静的将军是两个不同的人。

有一次他试着在做爱时喊他的军衔。“天行者将军。”他喘息着说。安纳金歪头笑了，应答了他的呼喊。他便忽然感到一阵没来由的冷静，连带浇灭了欲望。那次的结尾不算愉快，万般无奈之下，他跪在安纳金腿间用舌头和嘴唇让他射了出来，射进了自己的嗓子眼。

警报声突然响起，贯穿了整个车间。

所有人都抬起了头来，紧张在空气里弥漫。欧比旺扭头看向安纳金，后者正紧紧盯着数据屏。

“这组数据调整过吗？没有？”安纳金取下护目镜，快步向总操作台走去。“那么封闭车间！我和费特上尉要做一个测试。” 

车间被暂时封闭了起来，只留下安纳金和雷克斯，其他技术员像他和阿索卡一样，获得了一个短暂的休息。

“不用太担心，”阿索卡对他说，“类似的状况发生过一次了。这不是什么大问题。”

“我最担心的是今天的报告怎么交差，”欧比旺闻言苦笑。“自从我入驻以来，死星就在不断地出现问题——我都要怀疑是不是我远离它它才能顺利进行了。”

“议会不会太纠结于这个。这问题应该今天就能处理完，不会拖慢进度，相信我。只要不影响进度，他们顶多只会发两句牢骚。”

阿索卡上身前倾，将手里的咖啡杯放上茶几。

“除了那天的意外，这些都无需担忧，欧比旺。死星的方案令人惊叹，只是因为时间紧急不够完美，你得允许有些小细节磕磕碰碰的。”

“这话像是天行者对议会说的。”

阿索卡神情尖利，看上去有些像安纳金。“事实上，这就是他对议会说的。而议会 _不得不_ 接受他的说辞，就是这样。”

两人相视一笑，他向后靠去，找了个舒服的姿势倚上靠椅。他们正坐在曼奈莱的一处露台上，从这儿刚好能看见五百共和。此时的广场人山人海，阳光轻柔，几枚彩带随风飘来，在露台的地面上翻滚。崇敬日活动正在进行中，飞船和摩托穿梭悬停，飞行轨道离曼奈莱很远。如果忽略被人造风一同送来的音乐声不是古典乐这点，欧比旺会以为自己正在度假。

崇敬日活动现在由帕尔帕廷代替他出席。新一届议长选举正式开始提名，希夫·帕尔帕廷位列受提名者名单。如果他一直坐在这儿，看完全程，就能听见帕尔帕廷的名号。他已通过文件得知了名单，他知道在崇敬日上的宣布只是走个程序而已。

他微微闭上双眼。要说惊讶，他并没有那么惊讶。他的潜意识告诉过他，既然帕尔帕廷迟迟不离开政坛，那么很可能就会有这么一天的。

那晚在歌剧院里的偶遇出乎欧比旺的意料。他只觉得帕尔帕廷忽然建议取消巡查十分奇怪，也原本计划好了在搜查完歌剧院后要将高级娱乐区仔细搜查一遍，还在脑中定好了路线。帕尔帕廷和他一样，除非不得不去，他也从未踏入过歌剧院。但就像科洛桑十分绝对的天气控制系统，这仿佛是上天的安排，他注定要在那儿“撞见”希夫·帕尔帕廷。

他不得不担忧起前路，他还没蠢到自以为能用这事做要挟帕尔帕廷的筹码。他对帕尔帕廷的当选率没把握，但……掌握现任民主部部长、潜在下任议长的 _小小_ 把柄，绝不是什么好事。死星结束后他会被留在科技武装部吗？成为常驻督查官？想到这，欧比旺暗暗吃了一惊。他发现自己对这个未来并不反感。

这意味着他不用再揣着枪，定期去下城区搜寻走私贩子和妓女；意味着他可以离“他们”更远，不用再那么小心翼翼地过活——还意味着留在安纳金·天行者将军身边——在他的脑海里，一个年轻的身影回过头来朝他微笑，白大褂的衣摆翻飞，就像女人白色的裙摆——

“你想继续在这看活动吗？”阿索卡问他，让他沉浸的思绪一激灵。

他回过神来，清了清嗓子，以喝咖啡的姿态来掩饰。“不，我知道流程，总之全是老一套。有这时间，我应该去把昨天的报告给看了。”

“是啊，全是那一套。我甚至能把全部的宣传词都背下来……”阿索卡耸耸肩，微闭起眼，跟着遥远的男声念了起来。“武器是军队的生命，军队是国家的墙篱。让我们感谢科技武装部、他们会使胜利最终归于欧亚国。让我们向英雄……”

 _“让我们向安纳金·天行者将军致敬。”_ 宣传词说。

两人猛地向五百共和的方向看去。

_“……科技武装部将军安纳金·天行者，新武器项目设计师，过去几年来国防安全最重要的贡献者之一。由他设计并负责的重大项目仍在建设之中。让我们向他表达敬意。”_

欧比旺和阿索卡冲到露台栏杆旁，目瞪口呆。瓦洛伦的全息胸像消失了,取而代之的投影正是安纳金的模样。年轻人穿着白色军服的身影挺拔夺目，覆盖了广场上空。

出奇的、仿佛战争后死者遍地的静默。

但紧接着人群就爆发出了难以想象的欢呼，几乎吞没了剩下的解说词——“天行者将军！”人群高喊着那个姓氏，和几分钟前向瓦洛伦欢呼的方式如出一辙。无数的标语带和国旗被向空中抛去。两人看着人海朝上空婴儿般嗷嗷待哺地伸出双手挥舞，五百共和前的广场又陷入了狂热的气氛中。

欧比旺握紧了栏杆，仰头看着安纳金。“我真没想到他们会这样做，”阿索卡低声说，语气急促，“这样做的目的是什么？打造一个受人爱戴的英雄形象吗？这个举动完全是多余的，死星还是个保密项目……”

他紧紧盯着银幕，“不，这绝不多余，他们做任何事情都是有意义的。我想我该问问天行者将军。”

23:17，安纳金的实验室。

安纳金脱下白大褂，随手甩在某台仪器上。欧比旺来时他刚好处在一项测试的收尾阶段，见此情况，欧比旺便坐在一旁，耐心地等待他结束。他主意顿起，装作忙碌，头也不抬地建议他可以先喝点儿酒等待片刻。欧比旺起先摇头拒绝，过了十分钟后便自己走到安纳金的柜子前，翻出酒杯来。

酒瓶只倾斜了一点点，他倒得很少。他的一举一动全被安纳金的余光注意着。又过了十几分钟后，杯酒见底，欧比旺终于忍不住开口：

“我还需要等你多久？”

“这得看你来是为了什么事了。”安纳金第无数次检查那个根本不需要确认的数据。

“那么我觉得我的事值得你停下来，让那个测试等你。安纳金，你得过来。”

他刚得意地从桌前转过身来，脱下白大褂，就听见欧比旺说起了白天的崇敬日。“我不明白这是怎么回事，”欧比旺一只手托着另一支手臂的手肘，还端着那个早空了的杯子，“今天的崇敬日，他们把你的脸挂上了宣传屏。我不明白为什么他们保护了你这么些年，又突然决定把你暴露在公众视线里。这事你知情，是不是？”

“你看见全息网新闻了？”

他的回答默认了“是”。

“比那早多了。活动开始时，我和阿索卡就站在曼奈莱朝向五百共和的露台上。”欧比旺说，“议会是怎么想的？他们虽然没有把死星的信息全部公开，却把你推上宣传屏，这岂不是十分危险？”

安纳金沉吟两秒，向酒柜走去。

“危险？”他说，“我有自保能力。别忘了，在机械工程师之前我首先是个军人。”

“我说的不仅仅是这种危险，我也没在怀疑你能不能自保。安纳金，别试图转移话题。”

安纳金拎起酒瓶，这才发现瓶塞完好无损。欧比旺根本没有喝酒，而是倒了杯水。“是的，我没喝酒。说正事时我从来不喝酒，我告诉过你。”欧比旺叹了口气，“他们找你谈了这事，但你从来没和我提过。”

“为什么我得和你提？”安纳金拔出瓶塞，“这能改变什么？我没法违抗他们。虽然我有很多特权，但我没法违抗议会的命令，更何况这命令还是瓦洛伦亲自下达的。我的脸今天注定得出现在屏幕上，”他倒了满满一杯，仰头喝干，“不论我乐不乐意。”

“那么你乐意吗？”

“谈不上乐意或不乐意。这件事对我来说无足轻重，甚至不比给死星换个电位器重要。”

“他们什么时候来找你的，而且他们为何这么做？”

“十月初。议会告诉我是宣传需要，就是这样，没说哪怕多一个字。”

安纳金将手从白大褂口袋里抽了出来。欧比旺还在翻看新闻报道，他拿走了他手中的数据板，把它搁在一边，推欧比旺坐上实验桌，双手撑在他臀部两侧，“好了、好了，我就在这儿，你没必要总去看那些无聊的报道。看看我，督查官先生？”

“我……唉，”欧比旺无可奈何。他捧住安纳金埋在自己胸口的头颅，“安纳金，你不明白这件事的严重性。”

“我明白。你真以为我什么都不懂吗？我待在这的时间不如你长，可我不是一无所知。”

“我们难道不能好好谈谈这件事？”

“这没什么好谈的。就是真理部的一个新想法。”

他用牙齿咬开欧比旺的衬衣纽扣，亲吻那一小丛深金色的胸毛。牙齿和舌头撩拨两侧乳头，接着欧比旺的乳头连同乳晕都被安纳金含进口中吮吸，啧啧有声。

“但是……嘿！别咬它。”

中年人闷哼着，扶住安纳金的肩膀，两条小腿无意识地磨蹭他的臀部。安纳金唇舌的动作时轻时重，毫无规律，激得欧比旺也时不时地泄出呻吟。他自上而下地抚摸过欧比旺的后背，一遍又一遍，好让他放松下来。最后他将手探了下去，揉握住男人的臀部，指尖若有若无地往股缝中试探。

“告诉我你是怎么想的，”欧比旺的每个单词都气喘吁吁，“如果你拒绝，我想他们总不会执意如此。”

“而是会采取折中的办法。不论他们想做什么事，他们总不会放弃。”安纳金微微偏着头，“安静会，欧比旺。你可以话多，但我指的当然是那种话多，你知道的。”

“我担心你，安纳金。”欧比旺说。

安纳金的动作停了一瞬间。

两人依然注视着彼此，不动声色，但目光里已经多了某种东西。难熬的几秒后，欧比旺伸出手去、捧起安纳金的脸颊，轻轻吻了吻他，接着向后仰倒，躺在了一堆薄塑纸里。

寂静中，他感到制服长裤连带着内裤被褪到了膝盖以下，欲望被拢进一只温暖的掌心。他还感到安纳金的手指彻底没入了自己，沾着湿滑的唾液。欧比旺刚抓紧了身下的纸张，就想起来这些都是安纳金的实验记录和演算过程。于是他一边握紧双拳，一边尽量打开双腿、半抬起腰，好让安纳金更顺利些。

他现在看上去一定温顺又脆弱。他侧过头去，不住喘气，“我怀疑我们都在把彼此当成傻瓜……”

安纳金摇了摇头，示意他别再说了。爱抚告一段落，他抬起欧比旺的膝盖，让他的小腿缠紧自己的腰，而欧比旺也会意照做。甬道轻而易举地吞下了他，让他舒服得只想咬住欧比旺，脖子、肩膀，哪儿都好。但他现在最想先享用欧比旺，他在高涨的渴求里开始了耸动。撞击的力道恰到好处，震动通过桌面一直传向欧比旺的后脑勺，叫他错以为自己从头到脚都在被安纳金贯穿。他撑起身子来吻住年轻人，扣住他的后脑勺，那头卷发被他的手心揉来揉去。这一切都没关系，欧比旺总会给它们梳理整齐的。快高潮时，安纳金在他耳边剧烈地呼吸，他则被失控的年轻人顶得半点声音都发不出来。

安纳金搂着他的腰，让他坐了起来。他们交换了一个吻，在吻中安纳金再次进入他，咽下他因被填满而发出的满足的叹气。靠在安纳金肩上，欧比旺勉强支撑住不断摇晃的上半身，他满脑子都是安纳金的喘息声，满脑子都是安纳金喘息时呢喃出的他的名字。见鬼，到底是怎么回事？他似乎在被安纳金牵着鼻子走。他原本来这是想进行一场冷静的谈话的。现在看来他不仅没能保持冷静，连谈话也快忘了。

他在变得激烈的顶撞里口齿不清地喊安纳金的名字，用力抓紧年轻人，迎视着他，神情混乱不堪、毫无顾忌。假装自己不设防备让他感到很有趣，而这也确实很有趣，安纳金的神情像是想吞了他。越过安纳金的肩膀，他目光空白地盯着空中某点，绷紧小腹，迎接劈头砸下的巨大快感。

一如往常，呼吸减缓后，他被年轻人抱住，抚摸后背，好让他在高潮后刺痛般的眩晕里有个支撑。

欧比旺微闭上双眼。

然而接下来的走向有些偏离预期，在这短暂的眩晕里他还看见了别的东西—— _水箱！白炽灯！冰冷的水箱！刺眼的白炽灯！冰冷的淹没了他的水箱！刺眼的使他看不见任何东西的白炽灯！_ 有人在他耳边低语—— _肯诺比！肯诺比！欧比旺·肯诺比！你为什么不求饶，肯诺比！_

他猛地推开了安纳金。

“怎么了？”他听见年轻人惊讶地问。他没有回答，还在实验室的灯光下喘着气。安纳金伸出手来，扳过他的肩膀，“你怎么了？”他问，“你看上去不太好，欧比旺。”

眼前的惨白逐渐消散。欧比旺咽了口口水，总算找回了声音。

“我没事，只是有些头晕。”他嘶哑地说，“给我倒杯酒吧。”

在安纳金倒酒的间隙，他移下桌子，坐上安纳金的小小床铺，尽力整理好自己：擦掉体液，穿好裤子，扣好衬衣纽扣。半杯白兰地被送到他眼前，道谢后他一饮而尽。

“现在我们能好好谈谈这件事了吗？”他甩了甩头，做了个深呼吸，对坐在身边的安纳金说。

除了深夜性爱后的稍显困倦，安纳金的神情没有丝毫变化。他学着欧比旺的样子，叹了口气。

“就像你刚才说的：我们不该把彼此都当成傻瓜，所以在谈话开始前，你应该告诉我你在担心什么。你是在担心我，还是在担心与我有关的事情？”

雷克斯·费特以工作态度耐心地看着面前的男人。科技武装部部长梅斯·温杜，他和安纳金的上司——名义上的。几个月前，温杜前往塔图因地区试验某种新开发的导弹。地点是他自己挑选的，塔图因荒漠遍野，的确适合这种项目。他们都但愿温杜在那儿待久一些，一旦他回来，他就不可避免地要插手死星。几分钟前，他的专用飞车停在了曼奈莱的停机坪上，而他一下车便无视了临近凌晨的时间点，一定要在此时此刻见到天行者将军。雷克斯知道这只会让局面恶化。他没有试图劝说，他和安纳金都知道温杜部长最大的性格特点就是一意孤行。

他的卫兵在拨内部通讯器，他则在一旁和雷克斯边翻数据板、边语气平板地询问着死星的报告。“无人接听，部长。”一个卫兵从通讯器上抬起头来报告。

温杜做了个“请”的手势。“打他的私人电话吧，费特上尉。”他命令道，面色平静。

雷克斯只得照做。他掏出手机，暗暗祈祷安纳金在做的事是能立即停下的那一类。

欧比旺换了个角度，一只膝盖搭上床沿，以便让安纳金更清楚地看着自己的双眼。

“实际上，安纳金，我两者都担心。只从表面来看这确实只是一桩宣传片的小变动，但你就没有思考过这背后可能意味着什么吗？” 

“你可以说说你觉得这意味着什么。”

“他们要人民爱戴你，而你的职位意味着战争，”欧比旺说，“如果我们真要和大洋邦开战，你会是个很好的宣传旗帜。”

安纳金略微点头。“所以你觉得我们要和大洋邦开战了？”他问。

“我不清楚，我被关在这儿，信息闭塞，但这不无可能。我的经验告诉我必须去考虑所有的可能性。尤其我们正在新议长选举的当口，一切细微的变动都可能酿成风暴。顺便，你应该知道希夫·帕尔帕廷是候选者之一，而他和你关系甚近。”

“那又如何？”安纳金的话里突然有了隐约的怒意，“我对你说过我和他不是盟友，连像你和奥加纳这样的关系都谈不上！”

“不，我并非这意思——”

欧比旺的语气软了下来，他找了点别的事情开口，试图缓和气氛。

“现在全国都记住你这张脸了，安纳金。以后你恐怕再难去下城区喝酒了。”

安纳金别开眼神，耸了耸肩。

“等过了这阵风头、换个发型、戴副眼镜，我们照样能到外乡人去。只是这几天肯定不行。” 

电话铃声响起，打断了两人间陷入僵局的交谈。安纳金抬眼看了看欧比旺，拿起手机。“将军，”雷克斯在那头抢先开口，用安纳金的军衔称呼他，暗示这是一通另有听众的电话。

安纳金顿了顿。“费特上尉。”

“温杜部长出差结束了，他想现在见您。”

“温杜？”

“是的，将军。部长正在办公室里等您。”

安纳金的声音里满是不耐烦。“告诉他我正在实验，我可以明天见他。”

沉默两秒，雷克斯轻轻咳嗽一声。“部长要求您 _现在_ 就到。”

“给他三分钟！”另一个男人的声音炸雷般出现在电话里，“告诉他三分钟后必须出现在我面前！”

电话被安纳金猛地挂断了，怒吼戛然而止。他抓着手机，气恼地捶了下床板，“操——”

“没关系，没关系，去吧。我们另找时间谈这事。”欧比旺按住他。

安纳金皱起眉来。“你觉得我只是在意谈话被打断了，是不是？”

欧比旺露出经典的“无可奈何”表情。“好吧，安纳金，我们可以另找时间……待在一块儿。”

安纳金注视着他，最后匆匆抓起白大褂迈出门去。

雷克斯正站在部长办公室门口，一左一右守着两个卫兵。安纳金以眼神询问，雷克斯抬了抬眉毛，以两人间特有的方式发着牢骚，也在示意安纳金：别太过火。安纳金摇了摇头，呼出口气，迈进了徐徐开启的自动门。

一个上了年纪、头皮光亮的男人抱着胳膊，坐在一张庞大的办公桌后。两人四目相对。“晚上好。”几乎在门合拢的同时，温杜说。

“晚上好。”安纳金说，神情阴沉，并没打算掩饰暴躁。

温杜把脚跷上桌面，悠闲地转着椅子，似乎大吼着要求安纳金三分钟之内出现的人和他全无关系。

“新地方还习惯吗？”他问安纳金。

“还算不错，在我看来。”

“比起原来那地方好得多，是不是？”温杜转头向落地窗外看去，“位置优越，景色宜人，最重要的是，还在调试的安全系统也比五百共和好闯得多。”

安纳金抬起下巴，和欧比旺的争执使他余怒未消，“我想你这么晚了还一定要见我，恐怕不是为了关心我在曼奈莱过得如何？你没必要拐弯抹角，我们可以敞开了说。”

温杜笑了一声。

“没问题！那么请你为我解释一下， _天行者将军？_ ”一沓薄塑纸被甩上桌面，他咬牙切齿地迸出最后两个单词，“光是武装部搬迁到曼奈莱后你就闯门禁多达十二次！你都去哪儿了？夜总会？妓院？还是黑市？猜猜看，如果我把这些都上报给议会会发生什么？他们会觉得你是偷溜出去给大洋邦送情报吗？嗯？或者他们会觉得我们有一个叛国党员将军？三番五次混过安全系统私自外出，既不报备路线，也无警卫跟随，独自一人，想干什么就干什么，无比 _自由_ ？”

他站起身来，背着手，狠狠地看着安纳金，漫步走到他身旁，“告诉我，天行者，你都出去干了些什么？”

“只是去曼奈莱山上闲逛，这不需要惊动任何人。”安纳金冷冷地说。“报备路线？我是不是得把我踩了哪些石头也逐个标记出来、搞一份报告呈给议会？”

温杜发出一声大笑。

“多有闲情逸致啊，是不是？闲逛散心？”他拍拍安纳金的肩膀，声音忽然低沉，“你不会以为我真不敢动你吧，小子？”

安纳金挑挑眉毛，终于扭过头来看向他。

“起码在这不敢，老混蛋。”他清晰地说道。

温杜额头上的青筋跳了跳。

两人目光相撞，恨不得凭空挖出对方的眼球来。在这泛着硝烟味的对视里谁也不愿先移开目光，他们就这样面对着不同的方向，比肩而立，似乎有条锁链将他们捆在了一起。

以往的不和历历在目，自从安纳金·天行者被招募进科技武装部，他和梅斯·温杜的恩怨似乎就开始了。天行者享有的种种特权都招致温杜的反感，他却又无法违抗议会的决议。考虑到安纳金的影响，这一切十分合理：他的存在与权力毫无疑问地威胁到了梅斯。梅斯试图控制住他，然而越是努力，就越招致安纳金的厌恶；安纳金越厌恶，就越反抗他。

为何议会对这矛盾睁一只眼闭一只眼？虽然在诸多方面看法相左，两人在这个问题上还是得到了一致的答案：拥有诸多特权、性格叛逆的天行者是议会特意塞进武装部来制衡温杜的。开始时，温杜三番五次地试图向他传递暗示，希望两人可以联手，但招募安纳金的那人显然足够了解他——安纳金不屑如此。

“我明天要检查死星，还要阅读死星从开建以来的全部报告。”长时间的沉默对峙后，温杜终于开口道，“作为部长，这是我的责任，你也有责任配合。你最好看清点情况，天行者将军。”

“悉听尊便。”安纳金回敬道。

安纳金离开后，实验室只剩下了欧比旺一个。欧比旺揉揉额头，让自己从刚才的一团乱麻里脱身。一和安纳金交谈，他就容易失去冷静和条理，但这算不上他的错，他从前遇到的辩论对手从没有哪一个像安纳金这样冲动且缺乏理性。

他还记得安纳金阻止了他读那块旧数据板的事，却没费神去找它。既然它能被安纳金随手放在桌子上，想必里面并没有存着什么秘密。而他也知道安纳金虽然不喜欢井井有条，却总能准确地记住各种东西原本摆放的位置。哪怕是一枚螺钉钉帽朝向的角度，他恐怕都能记得清清楚楚。他看着一堆杂乱的零件、工具与稿纸，层层叠叠，摆放奇特，欧比旺没有信心能将它们回归成这样。

他也不该破坏安纳金的对他的 _信任_ 。这份信任如同这个实验室，一旦他斗胆动过，可能也同样无法恢复原样了。

他想在这张狭窄的小床上多躺一会，或者更干脆点，睡在这里。欧比旺翻了个身，把脸庞埋进枕头，嗅着安纳金留下的气息。比起安纳金本人，他的气息更醇和沉稳，像只罩子般将欧比旺盖了起来，叫他昏昏欲睡，也叫他感到一种莫名的脆弱。他有些疑惑这种感觉从何而来。但在欧比旺的人生里，他所不能解释的感觉太多了。

穿好衣服、出了实验室后，他才意识到首都下雨了，而且是暴雨。他仔细地听着隐隐约约的雨声。上一次科洛桑有无风暴雨是什么时候？他不记得了。他在脑海里描摹这幅情景：暴雨笔直地倾注在首都上空。曼奈莱永远过于安静，他感到这场雨就下在头顶，而他在雨中矗立，任由雨水降临，就和仁爱部的水箱一样将他浸湿。

今晚可能又有噩梦造访。为了打消不安和无助，他试着去想安纳金。


	12. 3084.10.31存在的疤痕

机器秘书从书柜前漂向希夫·帕尔帕廷，托盘上端着一份电子文件。希夫的目光锁定在办公桌上的数据板上，秘书将文件打开，放在他正在读的文件旁边。

“还有别的需要吗，先生？”

“不，谢谢，11-4D*。”帕尔帕廷用一种漫不经心的礼貌说。即使是在没有旁人的情况下，他也保持着文明和优雅，不慌不忙，有条不紊，似乎这种特质从他一出生就牢牢地黏附在他的骨头里。机器秘书静悄悄地回到了角落，进入待机状态，但只要帕尔帕廷挥一挥手，它就会立即上前为他服务：高效、安静，最重要的是安全。他会不定期地打开它，检查处理中枢，清理存储器，再次启动时它实质上就是一台新的机器秘书。

他读着死星的报告。第一部分已按时落成了，第二部分也正在建造。既没提前，也没逾期。他勉强能接受这样的进度，不过安纳金·天行者这位由他挑选的年轻人从不会使他失望；在一切方面，他总能为他带来最好的结果。他也不会怀疑死星将如期竣工。

肯诺比离开后，他并没有像副部长从前那样亲自带领国卫队巡查，而是把巡查工作交给了福克斯与斯通两位队长，只阅读每次的行动报告。同时，他也不得不认可欧比旺·肯诺比对国卫队的训练和管控。十月初，一位议员和两位名流不着痕迹地和他抱怨了那场荒唐的歌剧院闹剧，都被他找理由搪塞了过去。他不知道欧比旺·肯诺比出于何种动机要来这么一出，但他能肯定的是如果他存在，帕尔帕廷没法高枕无忧。

“你们在这职位上多少年了？”他把福克斯与斯通叫进办公室，问道。两位队长和部长没见过几次面，印象最深刻的一次应该就是那次歌剧院的意外了。两人的表情显然有些紧张。

“五年了，部长先生。我们是同时升任队长的。”福克斯说。

“如此一份重要且辛苦的工作，你们做得十分出色。多亏了你们，欧亚国首都的安全才有保障。”帕尔帕廷赞赏地微笑着说，“愿意和我说说对肯诺比副部长的想法吗，小伙子们？当然，请畅所欲言。”

“谢谢您先生，是的先生，”福克斯立正，“肯诺比副部长是一位好长官。”

“我们很荣幸能跟随肯诺比长官工作，”斯通补充说，“他是国卫队的榜样。”

他们眼中的诚恳并非伪装，看出这个不是难事。

在国卫队的编制里，队长就是最高职位了，不过这并没有难倒帕尔帕廷。在次日的会议上他作了提高国卫兵福利待遇的发言，并且提议扩充卫队，“首都治安官”变成了新的最高职称。升职仪式举办时，他为两位队长佩上绶带，也能看出他们眼中的喜悦和感激并非伪装。

帕尔帕廷后退一步，真诚地与他们对视。

“你们所被授予的最高荣誉永远来自国家与人民，你们也必须永远对欧亚国负责。”他宣布道，“国家与人民才是你们唯一的、真正的上司。继续为人民奋斗吧，治安官们，欧亚国一直需要你们。”

11-4D跟随帕尔帕廷走下台阶。他在平台上站定，等待两位来客走到他面前。安纳金·天行者与欧比旺·肯诺比前来五百共和向他作有关死星的报告。他微微眯起眼睛，从远处打量两人：面无表情，中规中矩地走在夹道的卫兵之间。他则对他们露出个温暖的微笑。

“天行者将军，肯诺比副部长，”帕尔帕廷伸出手来，分别与他们握手。

两人点头，“帕尔帕廷部长。”

三人进了大厦，向走廊深处走去。尽头的大厅铺着庄重的红毯，落地窗环绕。傍晚的光芒投射进五百共和，拉长了他们的影子。帕尔帕廷走在前面，安纳金和欧比旺并肩跟随在他身后。

“我了解了上个月末发生的事，”帕尔帕廷边走边说，“在那之后，科技武装部是否还出现过什么可疑人员？”

“没有，”欧比旺说，“我调查了所有常驻人员的资料，每一个都非常安全。那个犯人是由于搬迁工作而被从别的部门调用的。如果再有类似的任务，我会加强对人员的审核——不论是身份或者能力。但目前为止，项目还不需要增加人手。”

帕尔帕廷点了点头，“感谢你的工作，肯诺比副部长。”在大厅入口他停下脚步，“如果你不介意，请你到休息室暂时歇息。我需要和天行者将军谈些问题。”

11-4D缓缓漂到欧比旺身边，领着他离开了。

帕尔帕廷招了招手，让安纳金在茶几对面的沙发上坐下。雕刻着欧亚国国徽的茶几上摆着两杯茶，还在冒热气。帕尔帕廷让11-4D提前准备好了这些。

“尝尝看，我的朋友，塔图因孔菌茶。”

安纳金略带惊讶地拿起杯子。他皱着眉头尝了口茶水，却并不是因为不快。帕尔帕廷也端起了茶杯，奇特的香气在空气里弥漫。

“这是一个塔图因议员带给我的礼物。据他说今年塔图因的干旱更加厉害，孔菌茶产量更少。你还记得它的味道吗？”

安纳金仔细回味着，“我有记忆，但只是很少一点。离开塔图因后我就没再喝过它了。”

帕尔帕廷露出一个和蔼的笑容。他微微叹了口气，“自从七零年代起，那儿就没再好过。不过我们暂时不谈这个。我读了死星的报告，建设过程并没有我期望的那么顺利。”

“是的。出了些小问题。但没有拖慢进程。我依然可以在预定日期前完成项目。”

帕尔帕廷点头，“我希望如此。新督查官欧比旺·肯诺比，他对你的工作造成过影响吗？”

“他只是尽一个督查官的职责，”安纳金说，“每天都在车间里转悠，监督工作，让他的助理记录数据，没插手过工作。总体来说没什么影响，起码对我如此。”

“他是否向你展示过好意？”

“有一些。但我想他的目的是希望我能合作点，也许有人告诉过他我难以沟通。”安纳金面不改色。

“那么他是个不错的督查官。”帕尔帕廷缓缓地说，“不过我想你也一定有些疑惑，为什么我要向议会建议把肯诺比驻扎在你那儿吧？” 

“的确有些，”安纳金说，“但您也肯定知道，我有自己的猜想和理论。”

帕尔帕廷笑了。

“那么不妨说来听听，我的朋友？”

欧比旺打量着休息室里的茶几，上面摆了几本《欧亚国编年史》系列丛书，幽幽地泛着蓝光。他心不在焉地翻了几页，只是为了让自己看起来有点事做。

他在想办法摆脱希夫·帕尔帕廷的机器秘书。他知道这东西是帕尔帕廷派来监看他的。它一直跟在他身后，十分安静，就好像自己是欧比旺的秘书。它给他倒了杯茶，接着就一直浮在沙发边上，一动不动；如果欧比旺起身，四处走走，它便立即启动，与他保持着一定的距离。

“你叫什么名字？”欧比旺略一思索，问它。

“11-4D，先生。”

这显然不是个名字，而是型号。希夫甚至不愿给自己的秘书取名字。欧比旺冒出一个想法。

“好的，11-4D。帕尔帕廷先生让你跟着我吗？”

“帕尔帕廷先生命令我照顾您。”

“我不需要。你可以离开了。”

秘书犹豫了。

“但我不能离开您，我应该在这里满足您的需求。您需要什么吗？”

“你会满足我的要求。”他确认道。

“如果不违反我的保密协议。”11-4D答道。

“嗯，我需要你关机，”欧比旺试着说，“我会在有其他需要时打开你。”

黑色金属外壳的秘书停滞了几秒，好像在思考该不该服从这条指令。然后它妥协了。指示灯熄灭，11-4D退回了休息室角落。看来这不违反帕尔帕廷所设的“保密协议”。

轻而易举。帕尔帕廷应该知道，不经思考、只有条例的服从有时意味着背叛。在这点上还是人类助手更为安全。

欧比旺得查点资料。信息库上了定位锁，只在五百共和内能够开启，否则将会引发警报。他却苦于没有合适的理由来到这儿。他想过要求助于安纳金，安纳金或许有方法；但他不该把他也牵扯进来。他知道他们对彼此都有秘密。再说，他也不太相信他能打开它。信息库素来被称为欧亚国最安全的数据保管地，而欧比旺信奉的法则之一就是——能不冒险，就别冒险。

今天是个好时机，他借议会安排的会面光明正大地进了五百共和。从前这些信息对他来说都唾手可得，上班时间他可随意查阅。如今，就连这一项微小的工作他都得抓住机会来做。

“欢迎您，民主部副部长欧比旺·肯诺比。”数据板发出机械音。

欧比旺开始了查找。首先，他想看看他的助理候选人名单。这不难查，只要打开人事部的工作记录就能找到。

十几个姓名接连被投射在数据板上方。他读着这串名字。人选几乎全部是党校的应届毕业生，少数几个非党校生也出身于党员家庭。但阿索卡·塔诺在其中十分特殊：她是唯一一个IMDE。

欧比旺稍微放下心来。起码他知道了帕尔帕廷很有可能没在这事上耍把戏。旧助理出事时，他正好开始着手死星的督查工作，一个懂得机械工程的助手确实很有用处，仕里女孩又是IMDE。这信息固然重要，却不是他今天来此的真正目的。

“打开‘备用’信息库。”他命令道。

系统收到指令，新的信息库为他开启。

另一头，谈话还在继续，而话题已然改变。伴随着科洛桑的日落，沙发间的气氛更加沉重。“我收到报告，温杜几天前出差归来了。这恐怕才是你受到的最大影响。”帕尔帕廷抿了口茶。

“没错。他提前回来了一段时间，这不在我的计划里。原本他该在十一月中旬回来，那时我就已经把最重要的部分都完成了。”安纳金沉吟几秒，“死星动工时他还在塔图因，所以他一回来就急于把这项目掌控在手心里。他甚至打开了凯博反应堆，不过没敢动它。我还能忍受一段时间——时间有限。这种时候他就变成我的阻碍了。这就是议会想要的效果，我知道。”

“我尽量再促使议会将他派到某个测试项目里去。但这是特殊时期，努力不一定能奏效，我会想些办法。”

“死星的建造周期实在太长了，很难一直用这方法把他排斥在外。”年轻人摇了摇头，阴郁地回答。

“这问题会得到解决的，”帕尔帕廷向他承诺，“最要紧的问题是，你真能保证凯博反应堆的技术不会被议会掌握吗？”

“当然。议会向我要求过备份，我拒绝了。瓦洛伦挺不高兴，不过也无可奈何，他没法威胁我。”安纳金嘲讽地笑了笑，“我孤身一人，他们没有什么能拿来要挟我的东西。”

_孤身一人。_ 在这个时代，独身真是个美好的特质。帕尔帕廷像个明智而慈祥的长辈，握起安纳金的一只手放在掌心里，另一只手覆了上去，轻轻拍了拍。

“你做得对，孩子。这是你的底牌，是你能被议会所容忍的筹码，”帕尔帕廷压低声音说，“别轻易把它交出去。”

“容忍”这词清楚地告诉安纳金，他的存在方式是艰难的，就像议会没法忽略掉的一道疤痕。安纳金对此也心知肚明。

两人沉默。安纳金站起来，欠了欠身，离开了部长办公室。望着他的身影，帕尔帕廷放下了茶杯。

有些事不能再等待了。

所有办公设备——只要连通了科洛桑的信息库，它上面记载过的信息就永远不能真正删除。信息库会同步所有数据，得到及时整理的将锃亮地被编码入架；没得到整理的或许确实无用，但它们会被打包扔进这个名为“备用”的库里。用适当的条件筛选，加以耐心，查询者依然可以得到想要的信息。

欧比旺输入“塔图因”。报告与工作日志接二连三地跳了出来，全息投影挤在半空中。塔图因档案充塞着各种信息废料：无关紧要的环境调查、人口文化程度普查、夜间气温波动……他搜索“贾巴”。几份报税单和商业相关的统计报告显示在他眼前。他浏览过一条又一条的文件标题，又筛掉了些关键词。

最后，不辜负他的寻找，真正算得上有用的信息出现了。

几份资料吸引了他的目光：《组织性走私活动调查》、《犯罪组织调查》，等等，只有七八份文件，却有着三个共同点：都带有犯罪或走私的字眼；段落残缺不全、显然没能完成；最重要的是，都在3070年之前。3070年后有关他的文件几乎全是报税单。但这不足为奇，70年后塔图因的资料全部十分平静、正常，就好像大清洗从未在那儿发生过。

十四年前，如今的商业大亨曾被怀疑过参与塔图因的黑社会？欧比旺摸了摸胡子。

关掉信息库前，他瞥见了近期的一份报告，标题里的“导弹试验”在一堆“人口”、“气候”的字眼里尤其醒目。欧比旺打开它，微微皱起了眉头。

梅斯·温杜的提前归来并非由他自己决定。有几人向议会联合提交了一份建议，认为塔图因现在的局势趋向温和，不应继续在那儿做军备试验，这活动有可能会激起当地民众的反抗心理。名单里有个他听过的人：马斯·阿梅达，贝尔告诉他的那位新真理部部长候选者。

他关了屏幕，走到角落，打开11-4D。

“您需要什么？”刚被唤醒，11-4D就问道。

“不，我不需要别的什么了，”欧比旺拍拍它的外壳，“你完成得挺不错，对我来说。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *（更新：我犯了个错误，11-4D是一直留在帕尔帕廷身边的，读了《塔金》后我才意识到当初帕尔帕廷说是那么说，但并没有把4D送走……）
> 
> 达马斯克老师的医疗机器人，我很喜欢它，它有一种别样的冷冰冰又平静的幽默感。后续它也会有重要的出场。  
> 另：请注意一些设定无法衔接并非BUG。


	13. 3084.11.05烟卷记号

这几天的科技武装部在平安无事中度过。梅斯和欧比旺见了面。对待欧比旺，梅斯·温杜还算客气，像欧比旺常见的那类官员一般有礼。

“我希望天行者将军没有为难你，肯诺比督查官。”

欧比旺点点头，“我的工作进行得非常顺利。”

欧比旺不知是否该把自己在信息库里查到的资料对安纳金说，他找了个机会，装作无意地问他：“你对温杜回来这事有什么看法？”安纳金摊摊手，“你知道我讨厌这家伙。我的看法？我的看法就是希望他别回来。”

“不，我不是说感受。”

安纳金的神情严肃了些。

“我在这项目上的权限太大了。虽然死星是我全权负责，但按照规定，温杜也有权插手。那项军备试验还在进行，只是换了地点和负责人，所以我恐怕是议会找了个理由让他回来的？让他来限制我。”

既然安纳金的想法和实际情况八九不离十，欧比旺就不必想办法透露给他了。有时温杜会在车间里看着他们工作，有时不在。对此，安纳金告诉欧比旺不用太过在意。安纳金当着所有人的面和温杜发生过一次争执，好在两人都还克制着，争吵了几句便迅速收场。欧比旺被这场面惊着了。他悄悄问雷克斯：“告诉我雷克斯，安纳金是从前就这么毫无顾忌还是最近才变成这样？”

雷克斯笑了出来，“犯不着为这事担心，欧比旺。他一直如此。”

“你也毫不担心？”

上尉耸了耸肩，“他说他能保证不出问题，我只能相信他。”他想了想，又加上一句，“不过，也确实从没出过问题。这就是为什么我相信他。”

今晚，安纳金把头发扎成了短小的马尾，戴了一顶小礼帽，又在脸上架了副黑框眼镜，镜片镀着涂层，巧妙地遮住了他脸上的疤。从车间出来后他便兴冲冲地把这身行头展示给欧比旺，用意不言而喻。

“我们不该到外面去，这才过去不到十天。”欧比旺否决了去外乡人的提议。

“来吧，不会有任何问题。下城区的灯光那么昏暗，不会有人认出我来，更何况我已经全副武装了。”

“这太冒险了！更何况温杜回来了，他盯你盯得挺紧。”

安纳金自有打算。他带欧比旺去了曼奈莱的一处停泊台，一辆低调的黑色飞车正等在那儿。两人上了车，“我没带你开过飞车吧？”安纳金拉下手刹，“那么——坐稳了！”

引擎像一道闪电，无声而迅猛，推动车身猛然冲向空中。车速极快，欧比旺迎风抓紧扶手，他的头发与胡子虽不算长，但在这样的吹动中还是不住抖动。“你超速太多了！”欧比旺喊道，“我们会被交通系统注意到的！”

“这辆车在系统里是隐身的！”安纳金大声说。

“但人类交警好像从不任用盲人！”

“不用担心！我们走的是小路，除了巡逻没有交警会注意这儿！”

“我最讨厌你这样，不听劝告、我行我素……”欧比旺伸手拍下车篷按钮，篷顶升起，隔开了夜风。在重归正常的驾驶舱内，他单手梳理了两下被吹乱的头发，仍然心惊胆战地忍受着安纳金的车速。

“幸好，我的晚饭已经消化得差不多了，”他说，“上一次我开这么快恐怕还是在十年前。”

“你也飙过车，欧比旺？”

“绝非出于娱乐，那只是工作需要。我可没有一辆像你这样能躲过监控的车。”

车在高低不齐的阴暗楼间小道穿梭。迎面撞来的风缺席了，飙车就少了些乐趣；但坐在身边的欧比旺又使安纳金想要吹口哨。他看向欧比旺。欧比旺已经能适应这种车速了，他稍微放松了些，摸着胡子，望着窗外。漂亮的科洛桑不断被飞车甩在后面，他们从几个全息投影和宣传屏前冲过，亮光照上欧比旺的侧脸，在车窗上投下他的影子。

他们又掠过一个宣传屏。庞大的银幕上，安纳金的脸正俯瞰着下城区。

 _“向安纳金·天行者将军致敬，国家安全的重要贡献者……”_ 宣传词在循环播放。

飞车刚擦过屏幕，他们就看见了巡逻车队正往这边漂来。

“安纳金。”欧比旺短促地提醒道。

“我看见了。”

安纳金皱皱眉头。飞车悄无声息地转了个弯，藏在了两栋破旧居民楼的阴影之间。从这个角度，两人刚好能从后视镜看见车队。副驾驶上的欧比旺抱起胳膊，摇了摇头。

“我们得在这儿等他们走了。你走的路连标准轨道的边都没挨上，要是被看见，我们铁定会被追着跑。”

“别担心，”安纳金轻松地说，“他们马上就离开这儿了。”

车队浩浩荡荡地在宣传屏前飞过。队伍呈标准的巡逻队形，几辆单人飞行摩托打头阵，一些双人摩托围绕在中心的警用运输车两旁，剩下的则殿后。飞车们自动为他们让开一条轨道，好让这些安全护卫者通过。

_“……仍在建设之中。让我们向天行者将军表达敬意。”_

两人盯着后视镜。就快彻底飞离这片区域时，车队忽然掉了个头，又往回飞了过来。“快走，”意识到将要发生什么的欧比旺催促道，“这种情况多半是卫队决定搜查这片区域。”

“出去的路只有一条，现在他们正从那方向过来。”安纳金侧头看向楼体边缘。

“那就想想办法！”

司机把目光转向下方，这道阴暗的楼间缝隙。外墙上有不少伸出来的钢筋和建材，阻断了飞车垂直下降的通道。

“你要从下面离开？但这距离太窄了——”

“我能过去，”安纳金推断道，“抓紧了，欧比旺。别撞着头。”

他猛一推操纵杆，飞车车头朝下，在楼缝中间俯冲下去。车身在将要撞到地面时来了个完美的侧冲，离开了这条小路。

从运输车上打下了几束强力灯光，照在一个宽大的平台上，就离他们刚刚藏身的居民楼不远。在所有卫兵、摩托都列队排好后，两个穿着盔甲、甲上涂饰着火红条纹和国徽的卫兵顺着悬梯跃下。他们似乎展开了一场训话，然后，两个卫兵挥动手臂，做了一组手势。手势的含义是“搜查这片区域并检查可疑人员证件”。这是以防有卫兵没能听清指令，或者频道受到短暂噪音干扰。

“那两个领头的是你的部下？”安纳金也瞥了眼放大的屏幕。

“福克斯和斯通，卫队长，”欧比旺皱起眉头，“好像不太对劲……卫队没有这么多人。如果他们确实全是卫兵，那么在我走后卫队一定扩充了。”

欧比旺从倒车屏上收回手指，“不用担心，他们应该没有发现我们。只是常规检查。”

飞车稳稳地滑入外乡人的停泊港。车门开启，侍者迎了上来。安纳金随手递出车钥匙和两枚信用点，让他把飞车停好。两人一前一后地穿过人流，色彩强烈的灯光忽暗忽亮，人群正在为乐池里的歌手欢呼，没人注意到新来的顾客们。

“再来一曲！”有人在乐池边喊道。小个子的歌手清了清嗓子，朝身后比个手势，又一首歌在酒吧里响起。他们一路走到吧台前，欧比旺感到一种安全。歌声与昏暗的环境为两人提供了又一层庇护。他祈祷那些妓女别盯上他们。游戏人群的女郎们通常挑落单的男人自荐，他不想再碰上上次那位少女一样的角色了。

“怎么样？我说了没有人会认出我们。我们甚至可以在这儿找个房间。”安纳金洋洋自得。

“如果刚刚我们被卫队撞见了，”欧比旺回答，“你就不会笑得这么开心了，违章司机。”

安纳金笑嘻嘻地正了正礼帽。

“今晚想喝点什么？”

“呃……我不知道，随便什么。别再尝试烈到过头的酒了，那让我第二天头疼得厉害。”

“那么还要科雷利亚白兰地？不……再喝那个我就要腻了。该换换口味了。”安纳金扫视过酒柜上一排排的瓶瓶罐罐，“纳布花酒怎么样？”

“你喜欢那个？我总觉得那东西里面加了香料，容易上瘾。”

安纳金咧嘴一笑。他招招手，只叫了两杯啤酒。

“我发现你总是害怕对什么东西上瘾，欧比旺。”

欧比旺哼笑一声，“或许你可以理解为我意志坚定。”

“如果真是那样，你就应该去拥抱香料、拥抱死亡烟卷、拥抱纳布花酒，反正你意志坚定，就算沾上毒品你也能轻松戒掉。”安纳金开着玩笑。

“如果我真的意志坚定，我就能让自己离这些玩意远点，别去享受这些诱惑。”

“我可不这么想。这就是害怕。”

“你觉得真正的‘意志坚定’是‘想来就来，想走就走’，是不是？但没人能保证自己每次都能走出来。你的观点真让人费解。好了，我承认我害怕，所以我敬而远之。这可不是什么试胆小游戏。”

“喔噢，我还是第一次听见你承认害怕某样东西。”

两人碰杯，安纳金灌了口啤酒，随即皱着脸举起杯子，“操，这是什么？我从来没在外乡人里喝过这么难喝的东西！”

欧比旺把杯子从嘴边拿开。他谨慎地闻了闻，也觉得不太对劲。他叫来酒保，略一思考，“换两杯奥德朗葡萄酒。”

酒保擦了擦手，“好的二位，但容我提醒一句，奥德朗的葡萄酒涨价了。价格大概是原来的两倍。不少酒都涨价了。”

“涨价了？”欧比旺问。

“好几个主要产酒地区的农业税又涨了。昨天我倒酒前没把这事说清楚，有两个顾客耍起了无赖。不过幸好，国卫队经过这里，带走了两个混蛋……”酒保絮絮叨叨地拿出两个干净的玻璃杯，倒上葡萄酒，“请，两位先生。”

“国卫队现在经常来这儿巡逻吗？”

“也不是经常。但的确比从前勤些，”他们不要的啤酒被撤走了，“但我不担心。我就是个小酒保，给人倒倒酒、擦擦杯子。我不干什么违法乱纪的事儿。”

酒过三巡，他们要了个房间。他解开安纳金的皮带，亲吻已被濡湿的内裤。他用牙齿扯开那层薄薄的布料，吐露着液体的东西直挺挺地戳在了他的眼前。

安纳金的手放在了他的后脑勺上。欧比旺张开嘴，吞下了安纳金的阴茎。借着酒劲，他首先做了个深喉。年轻人的双腿在他身旁弓起。“就是这样，”安纳金微微喘着气，“没错，太棒了。”

他小心翼翼地把牙齿藏在嘴唇后，以免弄疼他。吞吐更加激烈，唾液的声音在狭小的房间内回响，富有节奏，昭示着这张嘴巴的主人多么灵巧娴熟。他歇了口气，舔舔酸麻的口腔内壁，再次尽力吞下安纳金，直到深得干呕，他的喉咙却因干呕而一瞬间咽得更紧。安纳金在他头顶短促地呻吟了一声，不自觉地按住他的后脑勺顶了顶。

欧比旺呛着了。他拼命地用舌头抵出阴茎，剧烈地咳嗽起来。

“我得罚你，安纳金，我得让你知道轻重……”他咳完后指责道，上气不接下气。

“现在就罚我，欧比旺，”安纳金抚上欧比旺沾满体液的嘴唇，来回揉捏，“你可以现在就罚我。”

“不，我得好好想想怎么罚你。”

喘完气，他拨开安纳金的手指，重新低下头去，含住顶端，舌尖深入着来回舔弄。他用舌苔摩擦茎身，从上到下，十分仔细，又整根吞下，舌根和上颚狠狠挤压阴茎。他抬起眼皮来，看年轻人在快感里意乱情迷的神情。

欧比旺突然一激灵。安纳金穿着皮鞋的脚碰了碰他的裆部。

“你也硬了。”安纳金说。

欧比旺置若罔闻，却被面前的男人拦住。

“把裤子解开，欧比旺，我想看你自慰。”

听了这要求，欧比旺迷惑不解。

“这是在惩罚你还是惩罚我？我跪下去的时候你根本什么也看不见。”

“求你了，欧比旺——做这个吧。”安纳金捏住他的下巴，拖长声音恳求道。欧比旺无可奈何。他解开皮带，手滑进内裤，摸到自己的硬挺。滑腻的体液沾满了前端，他一边抚摸自己，一边让呻吟含混地从鼻腔里泄出。安纳金按住他的头，把阴茎顶入他口中。这样的姿态使欧比旺格外兴奋。他加快了手指和嘴巴的速度，想象这是安纳金在爱抚他，既填满了他的口腔，又揉弄着他的欲望不放。安纳金喜欢用指尖轻轻在他的球部打转，接着用力画圈，他边活动头部边照做，享受下身被玩弄的感觉。他想大声呻吟，但发不出声音，只能剧烈呼吸到大脑缺氧。欧比旺不自觉地扭动着身体，快感和缺氧把他攥成一团。

“快，欧比旺……”安纳金低低地喘气，扣紧了他的下巴。

这句呻吟和高潮双双击倒了欧比旺，在握紧下身的同时，他不自觉地吮紧了口腔。他听见安纳金在他头顶长长地嘶了一声，接着又长长地叹了口气。

欧比旺咽下口中的液体，帮安纳金拉上拉链、系好皮带，然后疲倦地直起腰来。他们拥抱彼此，摩挲了一会。看了看时间，两人决定现在就回去。

出房门后，一个戴着宽檐帽子的男人靠近了他们。安纳金和欧比旺都警惕起来。

“先生们，需不需要死亡烟卷？”男人同时压低声音和帽檐问道。

久违的烟卷贩子。

有一瞬间，欧比旺在他身上看见了那晚推销仙人掌酒的男人的影子：既紧张，又坦然；像在等待，又像在找他。欧比旺一时愣在那儿。安纳金挑挑眉毛，瞧着他。

“怎么样？现在考验你的时刻来了。”

他反应过来，想起来了自己应该干些什么。“来两支。”他对男人说，全然不顾安纳金瞪大了的双眼。

回程的司机变乖了许多，车速恢复了正常，也没了炫技。考虑到欧比旺喝了不少酒，他也应该这么开。

“别想些乱七八糟的，我不是买了自己吸。”欧比旺对着光端详烟卷，边对驾驶座上的安纳金说道，“我想问问，你的实验室能测这东西的成分吗？”

“能，我有仪器和试剂。但你得告诉我为什么要这么做。”

欧比旺在胡须下笑了笑。这就是安纳金的行事之道：如果要做一件事，他必须知根知底，好掌控全局。他的鼻子贴近指尖，嗅了嗅烟卷。它散发出一股浓郁的气息，像陈酿、像刚剖开的水果，奇妙而悠长，让人想要再嗅一次，深深地将这股味道刻进肺里。

欧比旺把它们塞进口袋，简单地讲起关于毒品贩卖案没有结果的事。据报案人的描述，那个烟卷贩子宣称自己的货来头不小，成分也极其特殊，比一般的死亡烟卷更加“爽快”；而最重要的一点是，贩子说：“里面加了来自沙漠地区的某种东西”。制作死亡烟卷的流程和工艺都十分复杂，任何一步的改变都要经过严密考量。所以是出现了新的制毒集团？还是老毒枭搞了点创新？卫队没能找到任何东西，按理说不会这样。毒贩子们仿佛接到了什么消息，那段时间没有再出现过哪怕一个，案子便不了了之了，权做报案人喝了太多酒。为了好有个交代，卫队把那家伙逮了起来，罪名是报假案。

欧比旺去了他的牢房。长官，我没有报假案。黑暗里他对欧比旺恐惧地说。

欧比旺让卫队释放了他。记住，你那天喝醉了，把事情搞错了，禁止乱说。你已经有了案底，第二次进来待遇可就没这么好了。福克斯警告他。被冤枉的报案人默默点头，决心要用闭嘴来珍惜自由。

欧比旺想弄清楚里面到底加了点什么，他想溯源。这是好不容易再次出现的烟卷贩子，他不想错过。而且，说到“沙漠地区”，他第一个想起来的就是塔图因：治安混乱，经济低迷，罪案层出不穷，根源永远不清，当然也有制毒的历史——历史悠久。他没想好是否要告诉安纳金的事是，他隐约觉得帕尔帕廷和这件事有关系。贾巴很可能涉足过塔图因地区的黑社会；塔图因是沙漠地区，如今新的毒品又号称有“来自沙漠地区”的特殊成分；贾巴和帕尔帕廷的会面被他碰见；帕尔帕廷是民主部部长，借着死星迫不及待地把他从卫队上头踢了出去；卫队没查出毒品案的半点线索。

在他手里的是一副被撕得细碎的牌，他正努力试图拼凑完整。他当然也可以选择不拼。可没有牌，万一赌局开始了，他拿什么和对手打呢？

“你想继续履行作为民主部官员的职责？”

“随便你怎么解读，安纳金，”欧比旺揉揉太阳穴，“我在这个位置上很多年了，我感觉这事并不只是一个贩毒团伙那么简单。掌握的事情越多，越有好处——通常情况下。你知道最可怕的事情是什么？只摸到了一点点真相。”

“你就在对我做最可怕的事。”

欧比旺猝不及防。“什么？”

“你在隐瞒什么。你总是这样，不把话对我说完。”安纳金平静地说，“如果你只是觉得它背后藏着一个犯罪团伙，你不会这么做。你以为我不记得我们在外乡人的第一次见面吗？那女人就是个毒贩，但你打发走了她。那么对今晚的烟卷贩子你怎么又关心起来了？你总是在瞒我，但又要我帮你——！”

他愈说愈快，话音刚落他便拉下了操纵杆。飞车如子弹一般窜出阴影，欧比旺抓紧车内的扶手，因突然的加速倒吸了一口冷气，“你要去哪？回曼奈莱？”他胸膛剧烈起伏，尽量用温和的语调问道。今晚的葡萄酒让他比平常要醉，他觉得胃都快被甩飞了，只剩液体在他的身体里晃荡，把他变成一只酒杯。

“我不想告诉你。既然你永远只把话说一半，那么我决定也开始对你这么干。”

“别闹了，安纳金。除了曼奈莱我们还能去哪儿呢？”

“自有处可去。”

他们掠过一个宣传屏。这一次，欧比旺在安纳金的蓝眼睛里看出了怒意，连宣传词仿佛都变成了“安纳金·天行者将军现在很生气！让我们抚平他的怒火。”接连三个急转弯后，欧比旺撑不住了。“停下！”他喊，“我告诉你为什么！”

车速应声减慢。

飞车缓缓下降，停在了下城区的一条废弃小道上。欧比旺仰起头来，心脏正在他的胸腔里乱蹦乱跳。

“我告诉你真相。”他说，抚了抚胡子，还在找着呼吸。

安纳金注视他。

“但首先我要说清楚……我为何起初不……他妈的！”欧比旺忽然暴躁起来，刚才的那段飙车似乎让他更醉了。“安纳金，我说了别飙车！”

他用力捶向仪表盘，车身微微震动了一下。

“我现在脑子不太清楚，恐怕我醉得有些厉害。你到底帮不帮我，安纳金？你不帮我，我就去找阿索卡和雷克斯。该死的，今晚的酒里加了什么吗？我第一次喝奥德朗的葡萄酒……后劲可真不小。但它喝起来和别的葡萄酒也他妈没什么两样。”他连爆两句粗口，喋喋不休。安纳金知道，他多半是真醉了，即使他的语调还一如既往地冷静理智。“安纳金，你在酒驾。你醉了吗？”欧比旺忽然意识到了。

“我没有。我很清醒。你可以继续说。”

欧比旺解开条纹衬衣的最上两颗纽扣。他瞧着安纳金，像第一次见到他一般，目光里透着新奇和喜爱，还有一点恼火。后者来源于对他飙车的不满。

“先让我下车透透气。”他命令道。

安纳金伸出手臂，帮他打开车门。欧比旺急切地走下车去，拥抱科洛桑的空气和地面。

“你好吗，安纳金？”欧比旺像在自言自语，又明白无误地冲着安纳金说话，“下次再飙车我就要你好看。”他举起一根手指朝他点了点。

“你刚刚究竟喝了几杯？”看着他在车边滑稽地转来转去，安纳金好笑地问。

“和你喝的一样，”欧比旺转过身去，背对他揉着脸，“你忘了？酒是两杯两杯地送上来的——今晚挺冷啊，安纳金。你觉得冷吗？冷风吹着我，但我感觉自己都快烧起来了。”

“哈，那只是十度的葡萄酒……”

安纳金想到了什么，脸色大变。他抓住欧比旺的肩膀，男人软绵绵地倒在了他的怀里。他伸手从他的口袋里掏出烟卷。烟卷卷得很散，已经有些粉末随着安纳金的动作洒了出来。“你刚刚是不是闻了很久？”

“只是轻轻闻了闻。”

“见鬼的，你可能吸进去了！”

“什么？吸——什么？”

“死亡烟卷！它的粉末。但还好，你还能正常交流。也许问题不大。”安纳金扶着他，让他坐进后座，自己也跟着坐了进去。欧比旺浑身都透着热气和酒香，脖子和脸庞出汗了，手感濡湿。安纳金从驾驶座旁摸出瓶水喂给他，帮他解开所有的衬衣纽扣。

咽了两口水，欧比旺找回了一点理智。

“我吸进了烟卷的粉末。”他确认说。

“我想就是这样。你现在有什么感觉？”

“很热。没什么力气。但我应该快好了，情绪没有那么激烈……再给我点水。”

他垂着眼睛，倚在安纳金的肩膀上，小口小口地喝水。

安纳金还心有不安，“你真的吸入了粉末。”

“这么点的摄入量没关系。如果我把一整支都给吸了，那才该把我送到戒毒所去。”

从幻觉和虚无的快乐里勉强挣脱出来，欧比旺疲惫地松了口气。醉意这时才来侵袭他。安纳金抚摸着他的后颈确认体温，被触摸的舒适令他昏昏欲睡。

“可能我不该在这时候问，”他闭眼前安纳金开口说，声音低沉，“但你刚刚正要把事实告诉我。”

欧比旺抿抿嘴，滑下安纳金的肩膀，枕在了他的腿上。他还需要几分钟。

“我撞见了帕尔帕廷和贾巴的私下会面，贾巴和塔图因的犯罪生意有关系。而这两支烟卷很可能就是塔图因来的，那儿有制毒集团。这场缉毒一无所获，帕尔帕廷则对缉毒安排一清二楚。我做不到不怀疑他们。”他缓慢地说，“这就是真相。”

安纳金沉默了几秒。

“你怀疑帕尔帕廷跟塔图因的毒品生意有关系，你想查他。”

“毕竟毒品生意挺赚钱，他又做了很多年的部级高官，有这能力。我抓过两个小议员，他们就包庇自己地区的违法勾当来吸取资金。”

“不过你怎么能确定呢？”安纳金问，“你怎么知道贾巴在贩毒，帕尔帕廷又包庇了他？你怎么确定这两支烟卷就是塔图因来的、是贾巴经手的？”

“贾巴的资料是我在信息库里查的。别的我都没法确定，所以我在请你帮我。”欧比旺小声道，“嘘，安纳金，别说话，我得歇歇。那阵发疯真消耗体力。你可以多思考思考帕尔帕廷的事。”

安纳金静静地笑了笑。

“我正在思考，欧比旺。”

欧比旺在昏暗里半睁着眼，呼吸着安纳金的气味。激动感彻底从他的身体里消失了。他动了动，从安纳金膝上爬起来，坐好。在他身旁，年轻人用一只手背蒙着眼睛，靠在椅背上。灯光从窗外照进来，勾勒出他卷发的丝丝缕缕，以及手指末端的圆润弧度。看上去他的年轻人也累了，以脆弱的姿态朝他敞开了自己。

这是很美的一幕。或许毒品的作用还没能褪去，欧比旺的心里不由自主地涌上一阵怜爱。

他凑上去，吻了吻安纳金的嘴唇。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 曼二太棒了，Boba回归！他是我最爱的角色之一！我要到处欢呼一下
> 
> 另：最近遇到了很多事情，缺少活力……如果能有更多人和我交流这个故事，我会非常感谢你们，也请让我知道你们对于这个小故事的看法🙏🏻😢没人我待会再来问问🤣🤣🤣


	14. 3084.11.10无声潜入

为了纪念死星的第一部分竣工，议会决定举办一场国宴。作为今夜国宴的主角，安纳金·天行者将军正在休息室里百无聊赖地等待着。

四张沙发围绕在茶几旁，欧比旺、雷克斯和阿索卡各占据了剩下的三张。起先，欧比旺和阿索卡还能饶有兴趣地站在窗前，观看科洛桑的夜景，可不久后两人也回到了沙发上。在曼奈莱这是他们天天都能看见的景象，更别提欧比旺曾在五百共和工作了十余年了。

“来玩局萨巴克牌吗？”阿索卡建议道。

“时间不算早了，只剩下区区二十分钟。我想已经有人提前到大厅了。”雷克斯提醒。

阿索卡俏皮一笑，“只要我们中有人打得够好或够烂，二十分钟结束一盘四人萨巴克可足够了。”

“来一盘吧。”安纳金感兴趣地说。“雷克斯有没有跟你说过我是个萨巴克好手？上大学的时候，我们俩经常在公寓里玩这个。他几乎就没赢过我。”

“你又在吹嘘，安纳金，”雷克斯做了个夸张的表情，“你输给我的时候也不少。”

“我想我们马上就知道真相了。”欧比旺抱起肩膀。不论是什么阶级，萨巴克都是种挺常见的消遣方式。刚进入民主部工作时，他从几个同事那学会了规则：每轮出牌点数愈大愈好，不超过23，最先出完牌且无法被超点、平点者胜*。但他并不常打这个，因为萨巴克一般是两人之间的较量。他倒是和贝尔·奥加纳玩过几盘。有他赢的时候，也有贝尔赢的时候。不论是谁，取得胜利的过程都十分崎岖漫长；贝尔的风格挺起伏的，有两次他以为自己就要赢了，可贝尔突然将牌面摊开在他面前，报出一个不小的数字。

阿索卡告诉机器侍从拿两副萨巴克来。侍从为他们发牌，四人专心致志地从茶几上拾起牌，在手中安置好。

“嘿，谁坐庄？”阿索卡问。

“我来。”安纳金说。这意味着他得一对三。他打出一张，“三点。”

“庄家赢就赢得漂亮，输就输得惨烈啊，”阿索卡笑道，“下一个我来。四点。”

“这就决定好出牌顺序了？”雷克斯扔出两张牌，“五点。”

“七点。”欧比旺说。他没什么打牌的兴致，牌也不太妙，他有些心不在焉。

“不管什么顺序，我打赢这场都没问题。”安纳金轻松地说，打出新的牌。

几轮出牌后，时间已过去了十分钟。这场萨巴克有点惊险。刚开局没多久，安纳金就出了一招险牌。“十九点。”

这数额挺大的。他们三人交换了一个眼神，决定放弃。

阿索卡的风格令他想起贝尔，她总在“游刃有余”和“手忙脚乱”里跳跃，每当欧比旺觉得情况糟糕时，阿索卡却都能及时补救。雷克斯的路子倒稳扎稳打，阿索卡选择弃牌，他就替她平息局面；阿索卡出了组漂亮牌，他就跟着出一组配合的。他是个不错的搭档，欧比旺很喜欢这感觉。

安纳金呢，他只能形容为“横冲直撞”。他总出险牌。起初，欧比旺相信他方才是在说胡话，他就是阿索卡口中的那种“打得太烂”的牌手。可阿索卡与雷克斯如此绝佳拍档，在他面前似乎也没能占到什么优势。他便明白过来：他就是故意如此的。

欧比旺漫应着他们的点数。他真正在想的事是待会儿的晚宴。等他回过神来时，他手里还剩下最后三张。他看了看其余三人手里的牌数后，抬起眉毛，不无诧异。

他环顾他们，将牌摊开在茶几上。

“二十。”他说。

安纳金、雷克斯、阿索卡都看着他，挨个放下牌：十八点、十七点、十四点。

都是不坏的牌。然而欧比旺的牌是最好的。

阿索卡小小地欢呼了一声。“原来欧比旺才是打得最棒的那个。”

“我想运气的成分占了大多数，”欧比旺摸起了胡子，“老实说，我甚至都没认真看牌。”

“不管怎么说，我们三个赢啰！”她狡黠地看着安纳金，“是谁说的‘我能赢’，结果最后输得一塌糊涂？”

安纳金耸耸肩，“我起码赢了雷克斯，我还赢了你。”

“这不算。这不是双人萨巴克。我、雷克斯、欧比旺，我们是一个团队。”

“回去之后我倒要和你打一盘，”安纳金打趣道，“看看你到底能不能赢我。”

他们起身整理着装。晚宴就要开始了。

_“纪念死星第一部分落成”_ 的电子投影高悬，任何一个进入大厅的人都必须得从下面经过。国宴大厅设于五百共和的顶层，与会者们在车库里将飞车停好，坐升降梯进入会场。安全起见，大厅入口仅设了三部升降梯，每位来宾都要经过严格安检。

机器侍从端着托盘，在人群里漂浮穿梭。级别稍低的男性官员穿着灰青色制服，级别高的就穿着白色。女性官员们倒为舞会换上了礼服裙，可也是礼仪手册里规定好的颜色和样式，来来回回只有那么四五种。浅蓝、深蓝、淡褐色、白色、灰青，大厅里就充杂着这么几种色彩。

他和安纳金穿着白色军装，走在前面。雷克斯穿着青色的，阿索卡在浅蓝裙子的领口别了一枚武装科技部的银章。

“天行者将军，肯诺比副部长，”一个裹在白色长裙的女议员前来问好。“恭喜，项目的第一步圆满完成了。我想不久后，欧亚国便又能新添一样利器。”

两人点头回礼，同她寒暄了两句。女议员留下一个礼貌的笑容，提着裙摆，转身往人群中走去。更多的议员和军官朝这边踱了过来，阿索卡与雷克斯适时离开了。

更多的裙摆和制服飘摇而过，飘摇而去；一个军官要和他们碰杯，他们才想起来手中并没有东西可以应付。欧比旺朝某个方向招了招手。

“有什么我能帮忙的，两位长官？需要来点饮料吗？”一个机器侍从漂到他们面前恭敬地问道。

“有推荐的没？”安纳金问，“我不知道这场宴会提供什么喝的。”

“那么，我建议二位来些科雷利亚白兰地，”机器侍从说，“这里有3079年份的佳酿。据我的资料库记载，科雷利亚3079年出产的白兰地质量最佳，值得二位一试。”

“那就两杯白兰地。” 

两杯酒呈上托盘。他们与面前的官员碰了碰杯口，玻璃杯相触，碰出清脆的“叮”声。

宴会给这群官员们留足了彼此问候的时间。议长菲尼斯·瓦洛伦要在舞会后才露面致辞，庆贺国家即将登场的新武器力量。和单调的制服一样，他们和议员们来来回回就谈那么几样事情：死星、和大洋邦的形势、新的税收政策调整，诸如此类。大家都心照不宣，没人提起真正敏感的话题。如果不是欧比旺知道，他根本意识不到举国上下正进行着新一届议长选举。

贝尔·奥加纳出现在了欧比旺的视线里。他正和两个议员交谈，边谈边不动声色地朝欧比旺的方向瞟来。他们的眼神短暂地交汇了两秒。

“我想那边有人在喊你，你也该去和那些人打个招呼。”他催促安纳金赶快到另一堆议员里面去。

“你不和我一起去了，肯诺比副部长？” 安纳金挑起一侧眉毛。

“让我喘口气吧，我应酬太多年了。”

安纳金耸耸肩，转身走向其他几个议员。

一瞬间，他又将安纳金的衣摆看成了女人的白裙。欧比旺愣了愣。他或许也和妻子像这样并肩走过？自他与安纳金待在一起开始，他想起的有关前妻的事情就越来越多。

他来不及沉浸在思绪里。安纳金一被几个人围住，欧比旺就迅速转身，往贝尔的方向迈去。

“我听说议会把你外派到了别的地方，”欧比旺问，“你被派到哪儿去了？”

“只是回了奥德朗，”贝尔摇头说，“还是那副老样子，什么都没变。城区是城区，田地是田地，今年咖啡和水果的情况很不错，议会在考虑提高农业税，他们让我回去看看。”

他们手里各端着一只酒杯，时不时抿一口，面带微笑，扮出闲聊的模样。一有人靠近，话题便立即改换到死星上。两人背对着宴会厅的中心，向外圈踱步。环顾四周、确认过没人注意后，贝尔低声开口。

“24号那天晚上我去了一趟曼奈莱，因为访问没有报备，卫兵不允许我进去，”贝尔说，“天行者的助手来了，问我有什么事，我说我要视察死星。他让我改天再来并且得提前报备，我告诉他：让肯诺比副部长出来就行了，但他坚持要我改天——我就猜出来你八成不在大厦里。”

“我在。”欧比旺撒了个谎。“不过科技武装部管理得很严，谁来都得报备。我们想再像以前那样见面恐怕没有可能了。”

“但我们必须得保持联络。我获得了一种新的通话加密程序，能保证通话不被定位或监听。不过谨慎起见，我们还是别太频繁地联系。”

贝尔拍了拍欧比旺的肩膀，让一枚存储卡从掌心滑进了他的上衣口袋。欧比旺心领神会。

“你能保证它真的安全吗？毕竟你知道，科技武装部也是专门研究这类东西的地方。”

“相信我，这程序只用在我们俩之间。如果它出事，我也没法跑掉。我们是同一条船上的渡客。”贝尔做了个手势。

“好吧，虽然你我都心知肚明，我还是得提醒一句：万事小心，”欧比旺说，“你那天想和我说的事是什么？”

贝尔的脸稍稍严肃了几分。

“两件事。一件是关于新议长选举；一件是关于崇敬日的变动。瓦洛伦的支持率居高不下。但我没料到的是，帕尔帕廷的支持率也不算很低。目前来看，大多数人还是希望瓦洛伦连任。照此情况下去，他也会如此。”贝尔说，“还有崇敬日。真理部新部长上任了，不出我所料，正是马斯·阿梅达。他提了个宣传新方案，把科技武装部的重要角色加入崇敬日。起初我们在人选上发生了点争议：一部分人认为应该用温杜，另一部分人认为应该用天行者。”

欧比旺磨磨牙齿。

“结果天行者将军胜出了。”

“没错。他们决定让他成为欧亚国的新海报男孩。成就斐然，形象也很好，好极了，是不是？就像个男演员。天生就是被放上宣传屏的料。”贝尔的语气和赞美联系不大。

“你倾向于谁？”

贝尔摊摊手，“我？我没有公开发表意见。选谁对我来说没有区别。”

“你知道九月二十六号那件事吗？议会怀疑那嫌疑犯是被派入武装部的间谍，但又放心地把武装部重要人物的脸投到银幕上去？”

“那件事已下定论，嫌疑犯被认为只是个普通工人。不过谨慎起见，瓦洛伦还是下令把他处决了，并且把他的亲朋全关进了仁爱部。”

两人在一处阳台顿下脚步，碰了碰杯口。

“干杯，为死星。”

“为了死星。”他们说，音量刚好能被路过的几个议员听见。

路过的人走后，两人再次压低声音交谈。

“议会果真放心吗？”欧比旺问。

“他们给曼奈莱又加强了安保。你走后就对民主部的事务一无所知了，帕尔帕廷在例会上作了报告，说叛国党近来变得猖獗，过去一个月他们有几场二三十人的集会被国卫队端掉了——等你回去可得小心，说不定议会会拿这事寻你的麻烦。为了防止叛国党在下层造成更大的影响，议会也觉得加强宣传十分必要。民众不是一直都对神秘的科技武装部很感兴趣吗？效果果然不错。”

“好吧，”欧比旺说，“不过我还是挺担心。这样一来，我们便把天行者暴露在公众面前了，但死星正在最关键的建设阶段。为什么不把梅斯·温杜放上宣传屏呢？即使他出了意外也不会影响进程。”

“说实话，我也不太赞成，这确实有不小的风险。我那晚想见你就是为了能讨论这事：只有天行者一人掌握凯博反应堆的技术，如果他遭刺杀或绑架，哦，别说你真觉得这种事绝不可能发生；而死星仍未完工，政府究竟该怎么办？他们绝对有后备方案，而我们一无所知。我想也许他们已让天行者给技术做了备份？”

“给技术做备份？我倒没有接到相关的命令或者通知，不过我想这事对我们本身没有什么波动。而且，刺杀？绑架？你该对国卫队有点信心，贝尔。他们都是我手下的卫兵，而我足够了解他们。”

贝尔笑了一声，“曾是。而且国卫队扩充啦，那么多新兵可都没在你手下干过。这也是个新闻，欧比旺，帕尔帕廷不仅扩充了队伍，还给你的卫队长们升了职。现在他们是‘首都治安官’。你从前在民主部的影响太大了，你一走，他就迫不及待地开始回收权力。”

欧比旺沉吟片刻。那晚他没看走眼。

“我恐怕这其实就是他弄走我的原因。”

“我恐怕也是。”贝尔喝了口酒，“话说回来，死星技术究竟有没有备份？”

“据我所了解，没有。我只能说这么多，我也只了解这么多。”欧比旺停顿了一下。“但是我有一个新的设想。”

“噢？”

“也许有人想用天行者引出什么人来。”

贝尔微微抬起下巴。

“你为何这么想？”

“死星项目在这之前对外完全保密，我第一次进入武装部甚至还签了保密协议。人民只知道有新项目正在建设。但现在，政府甚至把总工程师的名字说了出来。也许项目已经发生了部分泄密，于是他们一不做二不休，干脆向公众公开总工程师是谁，告诉想知道底细的人：来吧，就是他，冲着他来吧，如果你想知道秘密的话。”

“你说得有道理。如此一来天行者就成了他们的鱼饵。那么以防万一，技术就更应该有备份了。”

“这只是我的猜想。如果泄密确实发生了，从哪里最有可能？科技武装部的人数太少了，而且他们都被严密监管着——我们不妨假设泄密者是来自议会。如果信息是从议会被传出去的，那么天行者的总工程师身份早就暴露了，这意味着此举的真实用意不是揭开天行者的身份，而是给泄密者一个合适的动手契机：他们本想等待那人，但现在发生了什么紧急情况，他们没耐心等下去了，于是干脆用这法子叫他们快点露出头来。”

“你想得或许太复杂了！我们都忘了吗？这起初只是阿梅达的一个提案。”

“可能……哦，”他不动声色地提示贝尔，“主角往这边来了。”

越过贝尔的肩膀，欧比旺向安纳金举了举酒杯。他正朝两人走来，手里还端着半杯酒，神情悠闲。

“天行者将军，这位是贝尔·奥加纳议员，来自奥德朗地区。”安纳金站到欧比旺身边，他向他假意介绍道。

安纳金露出笑容，点了点头。“晚上好，奥加纳先生。”

“晚上好，闻名共和国的天行者将军。”贝尔微笑着向安纳金伸出手去。手掌交握，两人对视着，再次笑了笑。欧比旺饶有兴趣地看着他们。这一幕颇有他和安纳金初见面时的那股气氛。

三人在微笑里陷入短暂的沉默。

“为什么不回到大厅里去呢？舞会马上就要开始了。”安纳金率先建议道，“不如我们去看看吧。”

“说得没错，”欧比旺轻松地回答，“我想我该去跳支舞。”

“我觉得你应该留下来，我们可以好好聊聊天。”安纳金说。

“我今晚已经聊得挺多了。”欧比旺回头瞧了安纳金一眼，向大厅中央走去。

在他背后，安纳金与贝尔冲对方点了点头。两人并肩跟在欧比旺身后。大厅已清出了跳舞的场地，圆桌、长桌、软椅都被机器侍从挪移到角落，人们陆续入场。庄重铿锵的交响乐响起，很快，音乐风格又稍稍变得柔和。欧比旺向离他最近的一个女议员弓腰邀请，得到应允后便牵着女士的手掌旋转跳入舞池。裙摆飘飞下，穿着皮鞋或高跟鞋的脚开始了有节奏而精妙的踏步、舞动。

将军和议员双双停在了舞蹈的人群边缘。

“不来支舞吗，天行者将军？”贝尔问。

安纳金笑了一声，“如果您是一位女议员，我倒很乐意与您共舞一曲，奥加纳先生。”

“如果您是位女将军，我也很乐意与您共舞一曲。”贝尔笑道，“不过这可不是个邀请。作为今天宴会的主角，您不入场跳舞或许说不过去。”

“挺遗憾，我不擅长跳交际舞。所以我留在这欣赏就够了。军人总不如政客那样精于浮华的交际技能。”安纳金晃晃杯子，“您又是为什么不去跳舞？”

“我喝得有些多，步子太晃。我还不想在跳舞的时候踩到女士的鞋，那可就太丢脸了。”

节拍之间，欧比旺向他们投来一瞥。两人朝他举杯。

“您愿意与我共舞一曲吗，塔诺女士？”

“乐意之至，费特上尉。”

两人假模假式地像周围的人一样，操着官腔说话。雷克斯绅士地弯腰，伸出手臂，做出标准的邀请姿势。阿索卡提起裙摆，将一只手放入雷克斯的手心里。好几对舞伴同时步入舞池，人群里响起一阵热情洋溢的掌声。阿索卡靠上雷克斯揽着她的手臂，故意加快了舞步，裙摆与礼服下摆扬起。两人较劲一般跳了几个小节，直到旋转到舞池边缘才放慢了下来。

“跳得不错，真没想到你竟然跟上了。”阿索卡尖利地说。

“如果我跟不上，出丑的不会只有我一个。我会踩到你的裙摆，然后我们俩一起摔在地毯上，给今晚的客人们一个额外表演。”

阿索卡做了个鬼脸。

“我猜你练过跳舞，”她说，“和谁？不会是安纳金吧？你们俩就像打萨巴克一样一起跳交际舞吗？”

雷克斯惊讶地抬起额头，几乎笑出了声。

“和外界的印象不一样，科技武装部也有需要应付政客的时候，”他侧身让阿索卡旋转，“我们做过很多你想象不到的事儿。”

“那安纳金为什么不跳？欧比旺和那个赖洛思来的女议员跳得正欢呢。看见没？就在你身后。”

“安纳金讨厌这种场合。至于欧比旺，我相信他挺习惯这事。”

曲目变更，雷克斯带她重新转回舞池中央。与欧比旺和他的舞伴擦肩而过时，两对舞者朝对方点头微笑。机器侍从为观众们送上新的红酒和香槟，冰桶里插着长且锐利的冰锥。掌声、笑声伴着音乐不绝于耳。

安纳金还在和贝尔闲聊。“我还没向您道贺，”贝尔说，“作为死星的缔造者，您理应得到议会的祝贺和嘉奖。”

安纳金眯起眼睛。他从这句话里尝到了高高在上的意味。

“感谢您，奥加纳先生，”他冷淡地答道，目光追随着欧比旺，“为国家服务是我的职责，没什么好提的。而且，不论议会想怎么‘嘉奖’我，那都是你们的选择。”

奥加纳“哈哈”地笑了起来，似乎被逗乐了，同时也不无得体。

“看来您不是很喜欢议会的方式。”他指指大厅外，从他们所站的位置能看见几张宣传屏，有一张正投着安纳金的脸庞。

“我喜欢不喜欢无关紧要，这也轮不到我来说三道四。我倒是想斗胆一问，您对这事有什么远见没有？”他把问题扔给了贝尔。

贝尔不打哈哈了。“这的确和从前的政策不太相符，”贝尔说，“但是您也知道的，我们需要一个您这样的形象。特殊时期，议会难免下点险棋。”

安纳金微笑。

“您是个议员，怎么还这么想？”他说，“议会做过的险事一点不少。或者那在你们看来都不算什么——对另一些人来说就不是这样了。另一些离科洛桑太遥远的人。”

贝尔转过头来。“抱歉，但我没听懂您在说什么。要是不介意能否重复一遍？”

“就是些醉酒的胡言乱语，您没必要听清。”

两人不再交谈。安纳金的视线一会儿在欧比旺身上，一会儿在雷克斯与阿索卡身上；和他们间扎着毛刺的气氛不同，两对舞伴都挺愉快的，边跳边聊着天。音乐开始变得铿锵，场地里的人们也变了步调，节拍更加分明、有力，舞会正要达到一个高潮。

接着，几道惨叫突兀地窜上了半空。

人群霎时混乱起来，演奏的乐器也接二连三地歇了声音，国宴大厅只剩下喊叫和哭泣。“侍从！”有人在喊，“侍从失控了！”

安纳金扔下杯子冲了过去，只一个眨眼的工夫，欧比旺就被淹没在人群里。地上有血，深红色的动脉血，舔着地毯蔓延开来。他尽力拨开那些惊慌失措的男男女女，“欧比旺！”安纳金大声喊着，“欧比旺，你在哪儿？欧比旺？欧比旺！”

惨叫声刚响起，欧比旺便下意识地摸枪，然而摸了个空。他的佩枪自从进了曼奈莱的那天起就再也不属于他了。人群停顿了两秒开始涌动，与欧比旺共舞的女议员吓得推开了他，飞快逃走。这时他听见安纳金在高喊：“欧比旺！”

“我在这儿，安纳金！”

一只白色的手臂高举起，挥了挥。

安纳金看见欧比旺艰难地挤开人群，朝他挪来，脚步趔趄。两人都在朝对方靠拢，最后，安纳金总算抓住了欧比旺的手，把他拉到了自己身边。两人就近靠到一架酒柜后，向外张望。

“发生了什么？我听见有人在喊侍从失控了。”欧比旺喘着气问。几个机器侍从适时出现在他们不远处，抓着餐刀和冰锥追逐议员，又是一阵此起彼伏的尖叫。一位拖着长裙的女议员被绊倒了。还没等她完全摔在地上，一个侍从就冲过来把刀捅进了她的后背。女议员便面朝下趴着一动也不动了。那侍从完全不拖泥带水，握刀再次选择新目标冲刺。它们的移动速度快极了，动作也十分灵敏——那本是为送餐，以及倒酒、切割食物等快活儿、精细活儿所设置的，现在成了杀人的优势。整个国宴大厅都是同样的景象，人群涌动，白色再也不是纯粹的白色，人们带着血迹疯狂朝升降梯奔去。

欧比旺震惊地瞪大双眼。“怎么会这样？侍从连接着五百共和的系统，它明明应该被严格安检过了！”

“这些东西可能被刺客植入了病毒程序。”安纳金紧抓着欧比旺的手腕，“待在我身边，我们马上离开这儿。”

“我没事。可我们怎么离开？这里只有三部升降梯。”欧比旺猛地想起了什么，焦灼地说，“不，我们得先找到阿索卡和雷克斯。阿索卡才和我擦肩而过，他们去哪儿了？” 

“他们俩在一起，雷克斯会照看好她的，他能对付这些小机器。我们找到他们，然后一起走。”

“还有贝尔。贝尔呢？我刚刚看见他和你站在一块儿？”

安纳金抽出两柄爆能手枪，递给欧比旺一柄。

“先找到雷克斯他们再说。”

钟声敲响了，零点到来，此时瓦洛伦本该出现在大厅中央致辞的。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *此规则为杜撰，建立在真实的萨巴克规则基础上。（也许真的有这种规则，反正各个星系的萨巴克打法都不太一样）


	15. 3084.11.11往日重回

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 一位重要角色终于登场。

升降梯的方向又传来一阵呼喊。

与方才的惊慌不同，这次的声音充满愤怒和绝望，还夹杂了哭泣。“我们都得死在这儿！”有人尖叫道。也有人语无伦次地咆哮着胡话。至于惨叫声，那就一直没停过。地上的尸体不断增多。这对所有的求生者来说都是无法承受的压力，有个男人已经疯了，撕下身上的制服朝侍从们狂奔而去。在撞翻一把软椅后，他重重摔在地上，机器人往他背上刺入一把冰锥，毫不费力。

暴乱发生时，雷克斯和阿索卡离一个侍从极近，后者将目标锁定为他们两人。这时间来不及开枪，雷克斯精确地格挡住了机械臂的挥砍，他一个就地翻滚来到侍从身后，反抓住机器人的两支手臂固定住它，猛抬膝盖、击扁了它底部的反重力悬浮装置，整套动作干净利落。侍从掉在地上，徒劳地挥舞着刀，他跟着补了一枪。在他解决掉它的短短时间里，大厅已陷入十足的混乱了。

现在他们正躲在角落，看着越来越多的侍从跟随人们漂向升降梯。“升降梯全被封死了，”雷克斯说，双手各握了一支枪，“而且那里太拥挤，侍从很容易下手。”

“我们现在该怎么办？”女孩边警惕地环顾四周边说道，听上去已镇静了不少。

“就待在这儿，希望安纳金能尽快找到我们，”几发子弹脱离了他的枪口，和阿索卡交谈时他依然在开枪，“在我背后躲好。”

“不，给我一把枪，我们得主动点！我们自己去找他们——等等，我们也得找找贝尔·奥加纳先生！”阿索卡语速极快，“欧比旺告诉过我他是他的盟友。你见过他，应该认得出来他是谁。他一定很重要，我们得找到他！”

“奥加纳？但是现在……”

就在这短暂的瞬间，一个侍从忽然冒了出来，握刀从雷克斯身侧扑向两人。阿索卡率先反应过来，她夺过雷克斯手中的一把枪，子弹越过他的肩膀击中了机器人，火花四溅。

“你……”但雷克斯只说了这一个字：八九个侍正从减缓速度，挪向他们，在两人面前围成了一个扇形。

两人各自盯着靠自己这边的那一半机器人。雷克斯从震惊里很快恢复过来，他匆匆地瞟了她一眼。阿索卡正双手持枪与侍从对峙，姿态十分标准。

“解决掉这些后，我们去找他们，”他开口说，“不论先找到谁。”

“好，”阿索卡紧盯前方，“我准备好了。”

一个掉了条机械臂的侍从在半空中晃了晃，发出几声杂音。它干瘪地开口问候：“晚上好……需要些……”

两道枪声同时响起。阿索卡往后仰倒，躲过掷来的一枚餐刀，她借势敏捷地仰面滑到侍从身下，抬起腿一记旋踢。对着被踢飞的侍从女孩扣下扳机，“需要你离远点，多谢。”

一盏吊灯悬在圆桌上空，被侍从撞得摇摇欲坠。就在它彻底下落的前一刻，欧比旺飞身一踹，把面前试图攻击他的机械踢到了桌上。侍从被砸了个粉碎。他跟随安纳金的步子移动，他们脊背相抵，欧比旺冷静地点射，弹无虚发。他也能听见安纳金开枪的声音，同他一样干脆。子弹的出膛在他眼中放慢，一个侍从冲了过来，半途就被击翻在地。

“跟紧我，”安纳金的呼吸变得紧张，“操，这东西的速度可真快……”他抓住面前近到没时间开枪、不得不立即格挡的侍从，侍从双臂各抓了一柄冰锥，他咬着牙，用力撑开它的双臂，以免机器侍从实现把冰锥捅进他太阳穴里的愿望。欧比旺帮了他的忙，一声枪响，侍从冒起烟，重重掉落。

“你刚刚该利用体重把它压到地上的。”

安纳金踩住它的机械臂，把一支香槟瓶砸进它的身体，“我知道，但我弯下腰会暴露出你的后背。”他忽然向后仰倒，欧比旺被压得弯下腰，一个侍从飞掠过他们脑袋原本所在的位置。欧比旺会意，瞄准它的背影开枪射击。

混乱里，雷克斯瞥见了贝尔。

“奥加纳先生！”他喊，同时挥舞手臂。他把后背交给阿索卡，自己则负责贝尔的方向，直到对方艰难地移动过来。贝尔的手臂和脸颊鲜血直流。“您伤到哪了？”阿索卡问。

“很幸运，只是受了点皮外伤，没伤到要害。”贝尔说，气喘吁吁，“你和费特上尉呢？”

“我们没事。”雷克斯快速地说，“您会用枪吧？太好了。”阿索卡会意，立即调转枪口，将枪柄递进贝尔手里。

“为什么你能带枪进场？”

“您知道天行者将军最近被用作宣传材料的事情。全欧亚国的人都认识他的脸。”雷克斯的语气里带了一丝冰冷，“他和他的助手被允许佩枪自保是很正常的……低头！”他猛地按住贝尔的肩膀，带着两人中间的阿索卡矮身一躲，一枚切冷肉的小餐刀擦着他们飞过。“您再不行动起来，不如把枪还给塔诺。”

他话音刚落，贝尔就精准地射中了一只荡在半空的机器，证明了自己握得住枪柄。“现在要么是侍从先被解决完，要么是我们先死完，”贝尔说，“我不希望是后者。有人知道这里有什么能够藏身的地方吗？”

“没有，大厅是一个彻底的长方形，”雷克斯说，“我们需要找到天行者将军。”

这时，三人都听见了大厅里正从某个方向传来的枪声。

弹匣空了。欧比旺咒骂一声，他踢起脚下一条断裂的金属椅腿，双手横握，照着袭来的机器侍从挥砍。“安纳金！”他吼道。他身后的年轻人及时对它补上一颗子弹。“快，到墙角去，”安纳金急促地说，“我打掩护。这是唯一的办法了。”

欧比旺握着金属棍，他刚想说些什么，就听见了雷克斯的声音。

“将军！”

两人望了过去。他们的助手和奥加纳议员正朝这里飞奔。安纳金抬起手，替他们干掉一个穷追不舍的侍从。顶着四处乱飞的机器、随时都在掉下来的吊灯碎片、弥漫着的烟雾，三人冲了过来，雷克斯和安纳金彼此点了个头。他们自然地退到墙边，将没有武器的阿索卡围在身后。

“我猜我们没办法出去了。”

“升降梯被封死了，就算没封死我们恐怕也没法从那里离开，”欧比旺说，“虽然冷兵器不算太难对付，但机器人的数量实在太多。而我们现在只有三把枪。”

“还有一条椅子腿。”安纳金说。但根本没人笑得出来。

安纳金和雷克斯对视片刻，又看向欧比旺。后者和贝尔交换了一个眼神。

他们现在唯一的出路就是继续同这些小杀手搏斗了。

“我来掩护你，”安纳金低声说。欧比旺点了个头。一批机器侍从盯上了这里，朝他们的方位冲来。四人做好了准备。

“国卫队，国卫队来了！”

有人尖叫起来。窗外的飞行摩托车队映入人们眼中。随着四面传来的玻璃碎裂声，身穿红色涂饰盔甲的国卫兵队伍同玻璃碎片一同跃入了国宴厅。

“趴下！趴下！”卫兵朝幸存者们大吼。枪声伴随命令响起，还有一道接一道的金属落地声。他们面前的机器纷纷落地，砸出一阵火花。

欧比旺长出口气，放松下来。他看向安纳金，后者还在紧握枪柄。他朝欧比旺咧嘴一笑，没有说话。欧比旺读得出来他的如释重负，还有因欧比旺、雷克斯和阿索卡毫发无损而感到的得意。

贝尔、雷克斯和阿索卡也松了口气。“真高兴他们来得还算及时。”贝尔说。血液流下他的脸颊，他看上去是他们中最狼狈的一个。但比起地上横躺的那些，他的处境显然还算优越。

增援到场后，剩余的机器被迅速解决。斯通端着枪来到他们身边。

“怎么应急出动花了这么长时间？”欧比旺问。

“我很抱歉，长官，”斯通说，“今晚帕尔帕廷部长安排了一次大规模的搜查，接到警报时，主力队伍都正在执勤，所以应急的时间更久了些。您和长官们是否都有受伤？我让医疗队员过来，为你们做个扫描。”

“没这个必要。我很好。”欧比旺说。安纳金则对斯通点点头。即使离开了民主部一段时间，欧比旺也依然拥有从前的作风，“安排人送奥加纳议员去医院。扫描就留给费特和塔诺吧，之后再将他们送回曼奈莱。”

斯通朝队员们挥了挥手，他们中的几名立即赶了过来。

“您和天行者将军呢？”斯通问。

“我们留在这里。”欧比旺抱着胳膊，偏了一下脑袋，示意他赶紧执行命令。两名医疗兵想把贝尔放上担架，被拒绝了。伤者和他们一起走上了一辆运输机。两位助手被带进了医疗飞船内。

欧比旺看向大厅中稍平静下来的人群。国宴厅已一片狼藉，过半数吊灯都已成为了地毯上的金属残片、玻璃碎碴，偌大的空间里光线十分黯淡。国卫队员开始护送幸存者们踏上悬停于落地窗外的运输飞船，一排排的尸体蒙盖白布、平躺在地。更多的尸体还静悄悄地睡在大厅，等待有人来将他们从扭曲的死亡姿态中解放。

清洗。一个词跳进他脑子里。欧比旺不为人知地打了个寒颤。

安纳金轻轻靠了靠他，他明白他想给他安慰，于是略微点头。“我很好。”他又低声说了一遍，这次是说给安纳金听的。“我得到斯通那里去看看情况。”

他起身，往斯通的方向走去。欧比旺环顾大厅，这幅场景塞给他一种怪异感。这怪异绝非来源于它本身，而更像是蒙了层灰的老物件。

就在他瞥向某个方向的一瞬间，有张脸庞在阴暗的角落里一闪而没。

欧比旺僵住了。

有根神经忽然跳动着刺痛起来。他空洞地睁大双眼，立在原地。但他无法发出声音。有无数的景象与感受从那一瞥的缝隙里涌现出来，隔着十四年的时间。

_刺骨的寒冷……_

_深沉的水声……_

_仿佛将他撕开的窒息……_

_无处不在的痛苦……_

_“肯诺比，”有人说，“看着我。”_

_他的后颈被抓住，提了起来。他茫然地看向面前的人，而眼中的景象只是一片模糊。_

_“你还认识我吗？”那人问道。_

_“不。”他口齿不清地回答。没有说谎。_

_那人笑了两声。_

_“那么，现在呢？”_

_他勉强地眨了两下眼，每眨一次，眼中的那张脸就变得更清晰一些。他看清了，他看清了，那人的相貌再清晰不过地展现给了他，细节极为生动，看上去是那么触手可及，就好像一张被他挂在床头、每晚可见的肖像画。他看清了。他看清了这张消失了十四年的脸庞。_

“长官！”斯通的大吼将他从水中拉回现实。他脚边的一个侍从忽然弹起，直直地举着冰锥而来。欧比旺迅速举枪，这才记起来弹匣空了，而机器侍从已猛地送出了手臂——

安纳金一枪结果了它，废弃的金属砸上地毯。

已经迟了。冰锥深深地刺进了欧比旺的身体。他及时地做了格挡，但那把冰锥破穿了他的小臂肌肉，直朝他柔软、毫无保护的腹部而去。不过短短几个眨眼，欧比旺就看见自己躺在了安纳金怀里，白色的制服一片暗红色，那暗红还在扩大；剧痛使他难以看清东西，也难以听清周围的声音。他似乎听见有人喊他，听见斯通在喊医疗兵，听见安纳金。

他再次眨眨眼，终于明白发生了什么。

“安纳金？”他问。

“我在这，我在这，”安纳金的声音里满是恐惧和慌乱，“你会没事的，医疗队也来了，我们现在就去医院……”

他打断他。“我……”

“嘘，别说话，保存体力，你会没事的，嘘。”

欧比旺听得出来安纳金的惊恐。他想伸手摸摸腹部，但他没有力气。寒冷开始逐渐包裹他。他感觉安纳金拍着自己的脸颊，手掌滚烫。他知道自己很快就会失去意识，他必须得把没说完的话说完。欧比旺太恐惧昏迷后的醒来了，他太恐惧一旦陷入昏迷便会忘记这些事了。

“靠近我，安纳金。我有事要告诉你。”对着安纳金贴上来的耳朵，他喃喃地说，“我又看见他了。已经过去这么多年了，我没想到还能再一次看见他……”

“‘他？’他是谁？”

“摩尔，达斯·摩尔，”欧比旺的语句开始变得断断续续，“当年审讯我的……仁爱部军官……看见他的脸时，我突然记起来了一些事情……”

“欧比旺？别闭上眼，看着我，欧比旺！”

安纳金焦急地呼喊着他，但随即传来另一声大喊：

_“议长遇刺了！”_

安纳金怀中的男人睁开双眼。然而还没有所动作，欧比旺便在安纳金的怀里彻底昏了过去。他受的伤太严重了。


	16. 3084.11.13禁飞区

民主部部长、真理部部长以及科技武装部部长是仅存的三位部长。希夫·帕尔帕廷那晚因安排了大规模搜查，并未前去宴会；马斯·阿梅达侥幸逃过一劫，重伤躺在医院中；梅斯·温杜也同希夫·帕尔帕廷一样没有前去，十日晚的宴会上，科技武装部只有天行者将军和费特上尉参与了。

大量的官员与议员在宴会中丧生，在党员公墓处工作的公务员们从未如此繁忙过。

尚能行动的幸存议员都出现在了议会厅中。在这之中，还有不少人缠着纱布和增压贴。也不乏坐着反重力轮椅的议员。贝尔边朝议会厅走去，边不动声色地打量同事们。他自己也有挂彩，所幸只到多出几枚大增压贴的程度。

“奥加纳先生。”有人说。贝尔转过身去，看到了伍尔夫·尤拉伦，一侧肩膀打着金属护具。为此，他肩膀处的制服被明显地剪裁掉了。

“尤拉伦先生。”贝尔致意，“很高兴能再一次看到您。”

“我也很高兴能看到您，奥加纳先生，而且看到您十分健康。为了和侍从搏斗，我的左肩被削了一块。” 伍尔夫·尤拉伦说，带着一个微笑，“但我活了下来。我依旧足够幸运了。”

“今天能坐在议会厅里，我想我们都非常幸运。”贝尔点头。

他们走入厅内，为数已不多的议员们落座。

“在召开面向全国的会议之前，诸位应当先了解这份调查结果，”帕尔帕廷宣布道，“因为调查尚未全部完成，所以报告只能在五百共和内阅读。但我想，现在掌握的信息已足够让我们对如今的处境有所了解了。”

贝尔打开数据板，一份新鲜的报告正躺在系统中。全息投影在他面前缓缓升起，看见前几行，他瞪大双眼，接着紧紧皱起眉头。

果真如此。他该料到的。他轻轻倒吸口气，往后仰去。

他并不担心这副样子被别人瞧见，因为相同的倒吸冷气声在议会厅内此起彼伏。“无可避免啊。”有人悲呼，有人发出叹息，“这场战争毕竟还是要开始。”

“我们早该有所警惕！我们准备得足够充分吗？”有人说，“在死星被批准之前，还有人反对这个项目。”

伍尔夫·尤拉伦发言，“按照宪法，我们需要进入战时紧急状态。”

一阵叹息后，其余人都一言不发了。大厅里一片死寂，仿佛那场屠杀里没有一位幸存者。

片刻后，有人咳嗽着发问，“现在五百共和系统的情况如何了？它还会再遭入侵吗？”

“温杜部长和天行者将军在为系统进行检查与强化，”帕尔帕廷说，“至少诸位的公寓是安全的，毫无疑问。”

议员席们被启动，漂向半空，幸存者们围成一个圆圈，正式开始了他们的会议。这场结束后，真理部的工作人员进入场内，开启设备，好让下一场会议向全国人民直播。浮空的小型摄影机飞翔在厅内，有一只飞过贝尔的议员席前。贝尔目送着它。这是“十一日恐怖袭击”以来政府所开的第一场会议，所有人民都在全神贯注地盯着屏幕，等待着要被宣布的是怎样的事实。

他该料到的。他抹了把脸，忍住双拳的颤抖。他已彻底明白了许多事情。贝尔整了整衣领，神色已恢复了应有的哀伤与严肃。

不论帕尔帕廷怎么说，贝尔凝视着数据板上的报告，那都不是事实。那是填满血腥、疯狂和控制的谎言，就和袭击后的尸体一样躺在大厅里，等待着解放。

希夫·帕尔帕廷的议员席悬在大厅中央。他的胸口上佩戴着一枚点缀了黑白丝带的国徽，以示国丧。摄影机飞到他面前，对准这张庄重的、情绪饱满的脸庞。

“我在此宣布十一日恐怖袭击的调查结果。”

帕尔帕廷沉声说，语调缓慢。

“这场谋杀了菲尼斯·瓦洛伦议长，以及数位议员的恐怖袭击是由大洋邦所支持的叛国党所发起的。显而易见，大洋邦在向我们宣战。”

举国上下的惊呼声似乎都传入了议会厅。

“我们失去了我们尊敬的议长，失去了太多忠诚的党员。损失之大使人震惊、使人心痛，我们的祖国也无法接受如此之多的优秀而忠诚的人民离她而去！”帕尔帕廷的面容坚定而哀恸，“这是悲剧，这是国殇，同样也是欧亚国所面临的巨大危机。在庆祝国家武装力量得到加强的荣誉时刻，我们却遭遇了这样一场屠杀！我们的尊严，欧亚国的尊严，被大洋邦所进行的这样一场卑鄙的暗杀行动所践踏！

“这场暗杀是经过精心筹划的，是目标明确的：意在通过消灭领导人而使我们崩溃、使我们灭亡！”

厅内再次响起高呼。

“我不得不怀着悲痛的感情向你们宣布，我们必须行动起来，将我们的流血和泪水转化为复仇的决心！既然他们已作出了要使我们灭亡的行动，我们也必须拿起枪，令大洋邦明白，我们具有怎样使他们胆寒的力量！欧亚国不容侵犯！既然大洋邦想要看见我们的崩溃，我们恰恰不能如此！我们必须向他们证明！

“我以一个欧亚国人民的身份，向瓦洛伦议长的牺牲表示哀悼，向我们所遭受的流血表示悲痛，向我们国家所蒙受的羞辱表示愤怒；我以一个党员的身份，向我勇敢、忠诚的同事们表示追思；最后，我以民主部部长的身份宣布，我将继续主持调查这桩罪行，直到追捕到最后一个叛国党员为止！我也向你们呼吁：行动起来！我们前议长的牺牲将绝不是白费，国家不愿见到任何一个国民在危急存亡的关头退缩！”帕尔帕廷振臂高呼。

议会厅寂静了一秒，掌声雷动。即使人数已减少到了一个令人不安的数字，贝尔也没有听出掌声比起从前有丝毫减弱。他也知道，每一块屏幕前坐着的欧亚国人民都在高呼、都在鼓掌，科洛桑、奥德朗、仕里、赖洛思、塔图因、达索米尔……商场里、酒吧里、学校里、医院里……每一个人的家里，掌声都在此刻爆发，使欧亚国沸腾起来。

贝尔鼓着掌，环顾厅内。他看见了安纳金·天行者。天行者将军面色冷峻阴沉，和雷克斯·费特坐在一个议员席里。贝尔想起袭击里的雷克斯：天行者的助手真是活像他。他们也在鼓掌，动作并无二致，他却难以解读出高涨的情绪。

议会就是否现在开展新一届议长选举而投了票。这项决定以压倒性的票数优势得以实施。早已做好的宣传片删去了瓦洛伦的部分，连同今天会议的直播录像一同在宣传屏上播放。

会议结束后，有几座议员席的议员聚在了一起。贝尔同他们中的每一个握手，互相慰问伤情。

“我能了解各位对这届选举的看法吗？” 丽尤·丘奇议员说。这是个敏感的问题，放在任何时候都是。政客只应该和亲信或盟友谈论它。但在这场悲剧里，太多议员丧生，太多的关系链被生生扯断。有些问题变得不那么严重了。

“这儿足够安全，”她身旁的一个议员发话，意在指议员席里没有监听探头。“我想，大家为什么不交流一下？我们现在需要交流，我们也应当交流。现在议会只剩下我们这些人了。” 

“温杜部长和阿梅达部长的想法很重要，”一声长叹，“这两位不是候选者，但他们是仅存的三位部长之一。”

“温杜恐怕……我们都知道他性情古怪。而且，即使他是部长，他的政治影响力也一直并不大。”

“今非昔比，别忘了，他也是一位部长。他的支持难道不可观吗？科技武装部的部长？我们现在已是战争状态，他的位置只会越来越重要！”

“我是瓦洛伦议长的支持者，”另一个议员说，“对议长的离世我实在痛心……”她的话音颤抖了。她身边的男议员试图安抚她：他本是与她同一阵营。

“我一直很愿意支持希夫·帕尔帕廷部长。不论这桩悲剧是否发生，我都将投给他。”伍尔夫·尤拉伦沉稳地说，“这十年来正因为他，科洛桑的犯罪情况才得以好转，而且十四年前持续三个月余的塔图因大暴动正是在他手中才平息的。他具有出色的领导才能，手段非常有力，也很能凝聚人心，在战时紧急状态，我们需要的就是这样的领导者。”

“他是个好人选……”那个女议员说。

“而且实话告诉您，我不知道我们还能选谁呢？”伍尔夫继续道，“瓦洛伦议长被刺了，剩下的候选人也有一个被刺——这位还是和平部部长。一个重度昏迷。现在看来，帕尔帕廷部长才是我们的最好选择。”

有人附议，“他现在在民众里的支持度很高。这对战时状态很有利。”

丽尤·丘奇忧心忡忡。“我很难赞成现在选举的决定，倒不是说我反对帕尔帕廷部长。在这样混乱的情况下，我们应该先使事态得以平静。在那之前，议长的权力完全可以由不同地区的议员们分辖，”她说，“我们带着激情、被迫和恐惧选出的领导者，是否真是我们想要的领导者呢？”

“有好几个地区的议员已经全部殉职了。”有人低声提醒。

“而且如果大洋邦突然发动攻击，没有一个强有力的议长、一个权力的集中，我们很可能难以应对。那时我们或许自己从内部就已溃败了。”有人补充。

“我不会投给帕尔帕廷的，”耶布·耶布·阿德姆索恩语气激烈，“他在赖洛思地区推行的政策太荒谬，在我们马肯姆特推行的也是，我一直表示反对，但从没起过作用。而且，说起塔图因暴乱，我很怀疑这场事件里他行动的合法性。我认为我们不需要这样一个有巨大疑点的领导者。我倒很支持丘奇女士的看法。在我看来，我们该先把议会重组完再来谈议长的事。”

听完这席直白的言论，周围的人都面露震惊，不过很快便平复下来。几个议员借口离开了。贝尔也借故离席。伍尔夫和他一道走出了议会厅。两人互相交换了一个眼神，都沉默不语。

他们走至一个无人的转角时，伍尔夫低声问道，“我想问问，您对帕尔帕廷先生是怎么想的？”

“我愿意听从人民的呼声。”贝尔回答。

伍尔夫点点头。他们道别。

五百共和附近被设置成了禁飞区。平日里繁忙的交通景象荡然无存，只剩下远处的夕阳。

国葬将在一周后举行。他读完了有关瓦洛伦的报告。国宴厅还有一层隔层，被装修为议长密室。前议长正是在密室里等待出席时被刺杀的，死于颈部利器损伤。刺客显然不是大厅里的那些机器，手法干净利落，只给前议长的制服衣领留了些血液。

贝尔站在巨大的落地窗前，面对科洛桑空旷的上空，低头沉思。城市里，宣传屏上的影片已改换成了新选举的内容。他说不清究竟是那些数目多如星星的屏幕们更亮，还是天空中的余晖更亮。

毫无疑问的是，夜幕将要降临。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Riyo Chuchi：丽尤·丘奇，潘托拉星潘托拉族议员，出现在TCW中。  
> Yeb Yeb Adem’thorn：耶布·耶布·阿德姆索恩，马肯姆特星斯沃克斯·斯沃克斯族议员，出现在EP3中。


	17. 3084.11.16芳草地

欧比旺想睁开眼睛，但他又睡过去。

尖叫声、枪声。为什么他对这些有一股异样的熟悉？国卫队员在穿梭，大厅里有很多白色的圆形屋顶，红甲在其中格外醒目。他似乎坐在一辆高大的载具上，身旁还有一人。他们占据了一个自上往下的视角。不断有人倒下。国卫队在将生者聚拢成一堆。

“会换的。他们都会被换掉。”他身旁的人说，注意到了他在看他们，“而且没有什么不会改变，我们只是加快了这个进程。旧的消失，新的出现。”

他好像听懂了，也好像没听懂。欧比旺带着迷惑环顾大厅。这里简直大到吓人。

算了。生活于欧比旺而言就是一滩各种各样腐烂物质的混合，他没必要理解。他厌恶地皱起眉头。国卫队等待他的命令，他抬手下劈，示意开枪。

欧比旺想睁开眼睛，但他又睡过去。

他有一股颤抖的冲动，但他没法掌控自己。他往身体的内里坠落下去，坠落到病床下潜藏的水箱。

窒息的痛苦就如以往无数次一样，狠狠地将他攥紧。他曾几乎失去求生的欲望，他记得那种感觉。放弃抵抗后，一切似乎都变得轻松美好。他在水箱边缘瘫软下来。他即将成为它的一个部分。他很冷，他很惊慌，他很——疲惫。他失去了力气。

欧比旺想睁开眼睛，但他又睡过去。

“你记得我。”这是摩尔的声音。

欧比旺一惊。

他拼命地挣扎起来，发现根本无人踩着他的后脑勺或后背。欧比旺猛地直起身子，水流下他的头发、面颊与脖颈。包围着他的是审讯室冰冷粗糙的水泥墙。没有窗户，没有任何装饰。一个他无比熟悉的地方。

他喘着气，慢慢站起身。达斯·摩尔，穿着仁爱部的黑色制服，跷腿坐在水箱旁的一把椅子上。欧比旺望向他。

“审讯的记忆连同我前妻的都被洗掉了，”他说，“所以我记得你，记得你对我做过什么，却无法想起你是谁。”

“现在你想起来了。”

还不足够。“你知道关于我前妻的真相。”

“是的，”摩尔说，“我知道。那就是我洗掉的。我亲手把你的脑袋塞进了洗碗机。”

他看着摩尔那张嘲笑的脸孔。

“你这十四年过得如何？”他的噩梦继续说道，“浑浑噩噩？不知所措？每晚都做噩梦的感觉好受么？”

“我最近很少做噩梦了。”他说。

“你会继续的。”摩尔说，“因为我回来了。”

欧比旺忽然什么也不害怕了，内心腌藏了他十四年的恐惧一扫而空。握紧的双拳悄然松开，他镇定地走至黑色的军官面前。

“对，所以我们还会再见面，”欧比旺倾身，凝视着摩尔的双眼，“我会知道我都忘记了些什么。”

然后他转身，跳入深深的水箱。

欧比旺想睁开眼睛，但他又睡过去。

“你记得我。”这是贝尔的声音。

“你记得我。”这是阿索卡的声音。

“你记得我。”这是雷克斯的声音。

“你记得我吗？”

这是一个陌生女人的声音。他不知道他是否是用耳朵听见的，它像直接在他的脑海里响起。这声音要如何去形容或描述？既熟悉又陌生，既冷酷又充满爱意。有光投进水箱，他望向上方，这才发现水是温暖的。他缓缓上升，漂向水面。

“你来得好迟，”女人说，“我等了你太久。等了很多年。”

散发着清香的草地展露在他眼前，阳光轻柔，他看见高大的树木零星地散落在草地上。头顶传来若有若无的鸟鸣。他心知肚明又茫然地投入那个白色的怀抱。公园，草地，树木。这些已是他极其年幼时的记忆了，他很小很小的时候还见识过这些，后来公园用地逐渐被瓜分了，变成了一些别的什么建筑。能亲近一些没有人所参与生长的事物，远离那个由人所构成的世界，宁静得近乎甜蜜。

“我也一直在找你，”欧比旺说，“找了很多年。”

女人拉起他的手。他们在草地上没有方向地旋转，像是跳舞。一阵轻盈的情绪充满了欧比旺的胸膛。他跟随女人的步伐，草地在他们身周延展开，他望不见边际。没有任何其他人，只有他们两个。“我想要音乐。来吧，为我唱一支歌。”女人说。

“我……天哪亲爱的，”欧比旺笑着推诿，“我得好好想想我会唱些什么。”

他认真地思考了一会儿。他要唱《光荣欧亚国》吗？他肯定不会唱《光荣欧亚国》的，对不对？《人民团结一心》也不合适。但他还会唱什么歌呢？欧比旺犯了难。最后，一首短歌突然跳进他的脑海里。

“好，我要唱了。”他柔声说，“做个好听众吧，亲爱的。”

他倾过头，附在她耳旁低声哼唱起来，

_“眼被爱意蒙蔽_

_心脏的鼓动，_

_充斥我的耳朵。_

_冷汗将我淹没_

_而爱之战栗支配了我_

_我已比野草更孱弱。”_

女人银铃般悦耳的笑声在他耳旁轻响。欧比旺拉着她的手，也跟着微笑起来。她挣开他，大笑着奔跑。白裙在他前方飞扬。她的笑声和欧比旺的混在一起，仿佛能在阳光下微微发亮。“但是别忘了我问你的问题！”女人边笑边喊。

——“你记得我吗？”

欧比旺抬起头。身穿白色制服的安纳金正望着他，露齿一笑。他不再向前追逐。安纳金向他走来，直到站在他身边。

“我想不起来你是谁了，”欧比旺说，“恐怕我只记得你是我的妻子。我忘记了你的名字，你的长相，我们俩共同经历过的事情。虽然那些事情的真实意义于我而言可能无关紧要。”

然后他也问出了问题。

“我一直想知道，我爱过你吗？你呢？你爱过我吗？”

安纳金微笑着摇摇头。

“别去想那个问题，”他说，“你要想些其他的。”

欧比旺想睁开眼睛，但他又睡过去。

他和安纳金共同走过这片芬芳的草地，踩过柔软的青草。阳光洒在一切欧比旺能看见的事物上，包括安纳金的脸庞。“我不知道我还该想些什么。除了这个，我只想活下去。”欧比旺把手插进口袋，“生活不是许愿。”

“那么对你来说，它是什么？”

他没有去碰安纳金，安纳金也没有向他伸手。两人仅仅是并肩行走着。阳光这么温柔，这么温暖。他由衷地欣喜，脚尖随意地碰了碰路过的一株野花。

“我本该在这个位置上坐到退休的，”欧比旺说，“得过且过，拿着退休金度过晚年，不能自理时被送进党员疗养院，死后被埋进党员公墓。然后计划走到尽头，人生结束。或者也不会这么顺畅，我可能会提早横死，死在某场‘意外事故’里，来不及拿我的退休金。得过且过已经是最好的了，我想。”欧比旺露出一个苦笑，“这就是全部。”

“一个孤独的计划。”安纳金给出评价。

“是的。”欧比旺不否认。

“你在害怕我问出更多问题。”安纳金陈述。

“是啊。因为我并不清楚那些问题的答案是什么。”欧比旺坦诚道。“你还会问问题呢，我想我更糟糕。我对自己连问题都没有。当你从没有问过自己问题时，你怎么清楚要如何回答？”

“但你一直有自己的选择。”

“那只是为了随波逐流的生活。选择不是问题，选择是你必须去做的，是你被推着往前走。而问题是——”欧比旺抽出一只手，摸了摸胡子，“问题是你自己往前走。”

安纳金·天行者是选择呢，还是问题？他又想。

他已经开始诅咒这个梦了。他想叹气。有东西正在崩塌，他希望那晚些蔓延到他脚下的草地。他看着安纳金的脸庞，和他第一次看见他时的一样，线条深邃而挺括，一双蓝色的眼睛在阳光下闪闪发亮。他的笑容比阳光还要明亮。还有——那道右眼上的伤疤。

欧比旺想睁开眼睛，但他又睡过去。

他们还是没有触碰彼此。欧比旺忽然累极了。或许他们该到那棵树下坐一坐的，趁它还没有消失。阳光在崩塌，草地在崩塌，就连空气都在崩塌。最后，这里剩下的只有他们脚下的土地。

他们站在这座孤岛上。

“我该做些什么吗？”欧比旺问。实际上他可能什么也没力气做。

安纳金给出了答案。“醒来。”

欧比旺叹出了那口气。他知道他该醒来了。

“我一直在醒来，”他说，“从睡眠里，从梦里，从回忆里。”

“你还是需要醒来。而且你明白你为什么要醒来。”

“我明白，”欧比旺回答，“这既是一个选择，也是一个问题。”

“所以欧比旺，”安纳金说，声音不容置疑，“求你，醒过来。我需要你。”

安纳金。永远是这样。以自己的需要行事。充满掌控。充满任性。充满骄傲。他们面对面站着，他看着他，两人都这样注视着彼此。“醒来吧。我需要你在身边。”安纳金再一次说道。

_你以为你是谁？你需要我，所以我就应该醒来？_

但欧比旺看着他，露出微笑。

他向前迈了一步，与此同时，安纳金也伸出双手。他们拥抱住彼此。他将头靠在安纳金的肩膀上，任由安纳金埋进他的颈窝。欧比旺呼吸到了安纳金身上那股熟悉的气息。他深深吸了口气，眼泪顺着面颊流淌。

他醒了。

“副部长醒了……通知民主部和武装部，护士长，安排人去把防痉挛绑带松开，给他做反应测试……”机器声。嘈杂声。“让记者继续等在门口。不要带进医院……”“……要请示真理部是否可以。是，大部分的死亡消息没有被封锁，但决定权不在我们……”开门声。一瞬间，他的耳旁不再有那种甜蜜的寂静。“准备好注射器。” 脚步声，推车声。“去把输氧面罩摘下来，给他擦擦脸上的水……肯诺比先生，你能听到我吗？如果你可以，请眨眨眼。”


	18. 3084.11.17催化剂

“您还不能进去，”医生对他说，“肯诺比先生的伤情不允许他得到探视。请就站在这儿。”

“离他回到工作岗位还得多久？”雷克斯替安纳金开口。

“三天时间出院，两天时间休息，”医生回答。“请放心，肯诺比先生会得到极好的照料的。事实上这时间已比预估的快多了。原本我们估计他需要半个月才会从昏迷中恢复，而现在才过去不到一周。我希望武装部的新项目没有受到太大耽搁。”

雷克斯继续和医生交谈。他们站在特护病房的单向玻璃外，看着病床上的欧比旺。欧比旺变得消瘦了。他的脸庞和头发都被清理过，这样一个清洁而体面的副部长先生却被机器和输液管围绕着，像快走向生命终结，让安纳金感到近乎愤怒的不安。

仿佛感受到了安纳金的视线，床上的人动了动，微微偏过头来。那双蓝眼睛——至少它们没被伤痛侵蚀，还是那么柔和坚定。安纳金暗自握紧一只拳头。他几天来一直在克制自己，让自己别去想欧比旺昏迷时沾满鲜血的身体，别去想他在昏迷中因剧痛而变弱的呼吸——医疗兵将欧比旺从他手中接过去时，他根本没法阻止自己大喘着气、强行登上运输机，跟着一起去了党员医院。他站在手术室外，无力感包裹了他——直到雷克斯和阿索卡得到通知，带着武装部的飞车来接他，他才差不多清醒过来。他独自坐在飞车后座上，垂头看着双手，眼泪砸进他的手心。

那天，雷克斯坚持要和他谈谈。“那只是意外，谁也没想到一个在地上躺了十分钟的机器会重启。”

“雷克斯，你知道我的，”他如此说，“我最不能原谅的就是意外。”

雷克斯忽然怒了。

“而我也曾经告诉过你， _如果还有意外，下一次也许就没人能掌控了！_ ”*

——他的眼中再次浮起欧比旺被推进急救室的那一幕。痛苦消失了，取而代之的是怒意。对，欧比旺被救了，事情最终还是回归了他的掌控。他们还有事要做。他不能在这里彻底停下来。

“……对不起，”医生提醒道，“但是现在党员探视时间已经结束了。我代替肯诺比先生感谢你们，天行者将军和费特上尉。请回吧。”

他们向医生点头致谢。几名国卫队员送他们去医院停机坪，登上回曼奈莱的飞车。

安纳金的实验室第一次算得上整洁。远离门的那一侧，堆满了各式各样废弃的机械——那些是安纳金本就兴趣缺缺的实验项目，是议会要求他进行它们。桌上的薄塑纸堆消失了。只有几页零星做了记录的新纸张摊在那儿。他从桌边站起身来。地面上也不再散落着各式各样的零件。

他在这儿拥抱过欧比旺；他在这儿和欧比旺接过吻；他在这儿进入过欧比旺。欧比旺的气息拂过他的耳边，他精心修剪的胡子并不生硬，而是带着一种柔韧的触感。 _这算是一种保护，_ 欧比旺对他说， _要是我在某个议员胡说八道时笑场，就不至于那么容易被发现。_ 安纳金被逗乐了，哈哈大笑。 _既然没有脸部遮挡，那么我希望在我胡说时你能知道收敛点。_ 他的督查官一本正经地继续说。

笑够了，他就稍稍低下头来吻他，吻那双藏在胡子下的嘴唇。这种时候它是不是也算遮挡？他嘻嘻地问欧比旺。欧比旺把他的神情形容为“淘气”。

他想念欧比旺的拿腔拿调，想念那双柔软的、总在低语的嘴唇。他想念他们共同度过的无忧无虑的时间。

而回忆很快再次转向血色， _安纳金，_ 他又听见那个声音。重伤的欧比旺几乎不能呼吸。他选择赶快把他的秘密告诉安纳金。 _我看见了他……他又回来了……_

安纳金边沉思，边从桌下摸出一块老旧的数据板来，掂在手心中。他并没有打开它。他仅仅是凝视着漆黑一片的屏幕，像在这片漆黑里看出了什么东西。

这时，桌上新安装的内部通讯器响了。

_“天行者将军，费特上尉询问是否可以见您。”_

所有的政府机构都新安排了国卫队的安保。安纳金按下按钮，“任何时候都不用拦他。”他又补充了一句，“安排一辆飞车给我，我等会得去五百共和一趟。”

门徐徐开启，雷克斯走了进来。安纳金将数据板收进暗格。他并没打算避着雷克斯。后者看见了他的举动，微不可察地叹了口气。

“既然都结束了，”他说，“就振作点儿。”

“算个命令？”安纳金调侃道，好让雷克斯知道自己其实没在消沉。

“我可不敢。你是将军……”雷克斯开玩笑地指指安纳金，又指指自己，“而我是上尉。”

“但在那之前，”安纳金拿起甩在桌上的白大褂，“我们是朋友。” 

出了实验室，两人路过几个向他们敬礼的国卫队员，登上电梯。透过一处走廊的落地玻璃，他们能看见宣传屏的投影正播放着新议长选举的片子，帕尔帕廷的脸庞最先出现，然后接连闪过几个政要。欧比旺重伤的消息被真理部封锁了起来，安纳金则被宣传为救下众多议员的英雄。在他本人和一些议员的极力反对下，真理部才以“保护天行者将军的个人安全”为由，未曾大肆制作宣传片和撰写文章。

第一部分独自矗立在车间里，一旁是已初具雏形的第二部分。死星丝毫未受那场为它举办的庆典影响。完工的核心控制室静静地坐落在车间平台上，两人沿着铁皮台阶走了上去。

操作台上，数排控制器与指示灯陈列。安纳金的手掌随意地抚过它们，按亮了几排按钮。雷克斯在另一侧拉下控制杆。周围的显示屏亮了起来。控制室震出轻响，嗡嗡声低低地潜伏着，唤醒了整个室内。

“我做过了系统测试，但我恐怕有缺漏的地方。所以还得由你再来看一遍。”安纳金边说，边将手掌贴上识别器，“安纳金·天行者。”他对识别器说，同时将眼睛凑到扫描仪前。

 _“您拥有权限。请输入您的密码程序。”_ 全息投影跳出一行蓝色的字体。

安纳金熟练地在键盘和全息轮盘上操作了一番。面板收到指令，缓缓打开。一只球形凹槽被送了出来，展示在两人面前。

他伸出手，捧出一颗手心大小的金属球来。

这不是一颗完美的球体：球身上蚀刻着或平行或垂直的电路，密密麻麻；上下半体被一条深深的缝隙所间隔开。核心球体泛着冷酷的色泽，光滑的部分倒映着两双眼睛：一双湛蓝，一双深黑。安纳金和雷克斯都注视着它。如果让欧比旺来评价，他会说“它具有典型的安纳金式风格”。既粗犷、充满力量，又不乏实用性的精细。就像安纳金。

整个死星的核心就躺在安纳金手里。它记录的才是死星真正重要的部分，它操纵着死星的系统如何运行、各个机件如何配合。全部的组件都只为它服务。掌握了这个，就是掌握了整个死星。

这是一颗真正的小星星。

“可爱极了。”安纳金由衷感叹。他从不吝啬对自己作品的赞美。他的第二句话没有说完，“唯一的遗憾就是……”

他们都知道安纳金要说什么——唯一的遗憾就是，死星并不完全属于安纳金。

作为科技武装部部长，梅斯掌有死星的一半权限。

他将球体交到雷克斯手中。后者对安纳金点点头，将它接入测试仪器，开始了工作。安纳金匆匆出了控制室，前往五百共和赴约。

——十一日凌晨，回到曼奈莱后，安纳金和雷克斯走上一处无人的露台。呼吸造出白色的水雾，向他们揭示了科洛桑冰冷的气温。寒意帮助安纳金彻底重回冷静。

“我只能说试着监听阿索卡是对的，”雷克斯说，“仕里大学毕业生？IMDE？民主部副部长助理？不。她远非如此。动乱发生时她执意要去救贝尔；她身手不错，用枪也十分熟练——哪个大学会教学生用枪？但她很明显受过系统的训练；而且，她可能察觉到那个徽章是监听器了，”他摇摇头，“她把它别在了工作的白大褂上。除了在车间，她就没穿过那件衣服。”

安纳金沉思了一会。

“我们还不知道她是哪一边的，”他缓缓说，“如果她是欧比旺那边的……”他很快否定了这个猜想。“不。欧比旺不可能教她那些东西。”

“那么问题也许还真不算大。总比她是来自帕尔帕廷或者叛国党那儿的要好。”

“贝尔。既然她执意去救他。”

“贝尔倒是很值得怀疑。但是，你该从欧比旺那儿搞清楚他们之间的合作究竟到何种程度，是否真像他告诉过我们的那样。”

“他都告诉过我。”安纳金说，“她在贝尔那边或者欧比旺那边并不一样。”

“我有想过，如果她只是个普通学生，偷偷练习过格斗和用枪，只是为了自保？”雷克斯笑了，笑容里有一股不清不楚的意味。“我试图说服我自己。但我知道，我不能相信。她很显然不是。这样一个女孩必定有着阵营。”

“议员希望在别的部门里培养眼线，这事不奇怪。阿索卡·塔诺绝不是第一个，也不是唯一一个——不管她到底是谁，我们都没信任过她，”安纳金说，“她不会是个大问题的。”

“那就希望她在我们离开前不会变成个大问题。我们需要查查她吗？”

“即使查也没法查太深。我们没有时间。别忘记，我们要做的事已经完成了。”少见地，安纳金的脸上出现了真正的平静。他既没有笑意，也没有怒火，只是在冷静地陈述事实。“我们没法办个仪式纪念它。但它的确已经结束了。”

“那死星你打算如何处理？”雷克斯问，“它比预期的规模要大太多了，根本没法在短期内完成，而且战争当头，议会肯定想要它建完。话又说回来，就算不是战争和议会——就算它只是个借口，我想你也舍不得你的作品。”

安纳金转过身，深吸口气。

“你想的没错，我想建完它。”他边说，边捋了把被风吹得更乱的头发。“而且不把它完成，我估计也没法真正脱身。”

“但你留在这儿的时间越长，风险就越大。欧比旺可以借这件事告病退休，你们有充分的理由和手段离开。我明白的，我知道你想这样。”

安纳金像在咀嚼什么东西。即使是在夜色中，他的面色也显而易见地阴沉了下来。

“我不在乎留在这儿，”雷克斯再度开口，“你知道我在说什么。”

安纳金摇了摇头。“我很感谢你，雷克斯，真的。但那样我们都会处在更大的危险里。现在只有我一人知道反应堆技术，所以才没人敢动我们的刀子。但如果你和我都知道，那么他们就能毫无顾忌地干掉我们中的随便哪个。”他看着雷克斯坚定的双眼，“而且最重要的是，我怎么能把我的朋友独自留在这儿？别忘了，在我身上有多少危险，在你身上也同样。”

“那么，你是决定在这里留到死星建成？”

“没错。我会去见帕尔帕廷，”安纳金说，“我要告诉他这场反击结束了，死星一建成我就离开。派对结束，东家也该走了。”他一支胳膊靠上栏杆，低了下头，重又抬起，眯起眼睛眺望发光的地平线。“我们做到了。”

两人同时将目光投向科洛桑沉默的上空。

“我想，这么多年了，我是第一次对你说谢谢。”雷克斯低声道，声音里带了些嘶哑。

“我也得对你说谢谢。”

雷克斯扬起眉毛，露出一个微笑。安纳金也笑了。他们短暂而用力地拥抱了一下，安纳金的手在雷克斯的背心拍了拍。两人正如一对刚从苦难里脱身的兄弟，共同分享着劫后余生的喜悦，或痛苦太多年后终于得以喘息。人造风忽然大了起来，寒冷刺骨的气流扫过他们，刮起他们的衣角或头发。但没人感觉到冷。他们在寒风里坦然地站着，看上去像是在等待科洛桑自己暖和起来。他们等来了十一日的黎明：天微微亮了。

飞车被允许降落在五百共和的平台上。“请出示您的证件。”安纳金跳下车时，一名卫兵伸手拦住了他。安纳金不耐烦地瞥了瞥他，他便肃然起敬。

“很抱歉没能及时认出您，天行者将军，”卫兵致礼，“治安官福克斯为您待命。”

他摆摆手，快步走上五百共和漫长的台阶，登上直通民主部部长办公室的电梯。

“请坐，我的朋友。我很高兴能同你一起庆祝我们的胜利。”

部长办公室的窗帘紧闭着，如舞台上合拢的帷幕般，将办公室变成了一个封闭的观众包厢。希夫·帕尔帕廷站在沙发旁，身上穿的依旧是制服，国丧丝带已被他摘了下来、扔到了茶几上。他在身前握着双手，一如既往，面带微笑。但这神态里隐隐约约流露出几分舒畅的喜悦来——那双眼角满是细纹的眼睛闪烁着微光。

11-4D靠了过来，端上一个立着两只高脚杯的托盘，姿态同一个标准的机器侍从别无二致。“3079年的科雷利亚白兰地，天行者先生。”它介绍道。

安纳金看了帕尔帕廷一眼，拿起一只杯子。4D缓缓伸长机械臂，将另一只送至帕尔帕廷面前。

“彻底的胜利。”帕尔帕廷重复道，优雅地浅酌一口，“整个欧亚国都在为我们欢呼。”他在一边沙发上坐下，同时邀请安纳金，“过来，孩子，坐到我身边来。”

安纳金无视了帕尔帕廷的要求，选择在他对面坐下。帕尔帕廷也不再提。“告诉我，你的心情如何，安纳金？”他问，“你是否感到喜悦了？感到快意吗？”

“我过来不是和你说这个的。”安纳金答道，面无表情。

“噢，你说的对。它本身的意义才最该被我们重视。那么，我想你会认可我刚刚说的——这是彻底的胜利、彻底的成功，使命完成了，历史将改变。”帕尔帕廷显得放松了些，“你是来和我说我该履行的那些协议，是不是？”

“没错，”安纳金偏了下头，冷冷地说，“我做完了我需要做的：入侵系统，造成混乱，好让你的人有机会进去暗杀。”

“你做得非常完美。”帕尔帕廷褒奖道。

“现在我们的交易已经完成，协议该结束了。死星我不会交给别人——我绝不会把凯博反应堆的技术交给任何人。这项目我会尽力完成，但完成后我就会离开。我还有一个条件，武装科技部里的所有人必须受到保护。该怎么保护他们，我会自己决定。”

“那么他们会的。除此之外——”帕尔帕廷的声音里带上了一种暗示，“你希望这就是结束吗？你本可以获得更多，天行者将军。”

“我不需要。”

“我了解你，安纳金，你从不放弃。这不太像你的做派。”

安纳金在茶几上放下酒杯，露出一个嘲讽的神情。

“既然你了解我，帕尔帕廷，你就该知道，我想要的只有复仇。你用不着这样诱惑我。”

“没有人比我更了解你，安纳金。”帕尔帕廷摇了摇头。“你以为我们是在你念大学时认识的，但其实并非如此。 _从你九岁开始_ ，我就一直在看着你。你本该被洗去记忆的，但我从来没见过有哪个孩子的仇恨像你这般强烈……”

安纳金猛然站起身。“你说什么？”他的脸庞几乎要因愤怒和震惊而扭曲了，“你从一开始就设计好的？从我刚被送到科洛桑？你一直在等着 _用上我_ ？”

帕尔帕廷微笑地看着他。

“你害怕吗？”他问，语调柔和。

安纳金并不回答。年轻的将军眼里满是狂怒。他死死握着双拳，似乎下一秒就想把它们挥进帕尔帕廷的眼眶里。11-4D侦测到了危险，它飞快地漂过来，被帕尔帕廷抬起的一只手拦住了。

“坐下吧，安纳金。这不是在等着用上你，这是等待一个男人的成长。我只是在看着你，就像一个父亲看着自己的孩子那样，看他成为一个英雄。我绝无恶意。”帕尔帕廷站起身，轻柔又坚决地按住安纳金的肩膀，让他和自己一道落座。安纳金坐下了，然而眼中的怒火却未消下去半分。他依旧死死注视着老人。

“你很愤怒，是不是？你开始恨我了。”

那抑扬顿挫又沉厚的声音叹了口气，再次娓娓叙述。

“是没错，我明白的，你从不害怕，你只是愤怒和仇恨。这是一份极难得的情感，是不是？它会催化出无与伦比的意志与动力。在这世道上，像你这样的人多么少见、多么被需要！所以我选中了你。我认定你是个天生的领导者，不论何事，不论何物，如果你想做，如果你想要，你就一定会做到、一定会拿到，你不拘泥于手段和方法，你只需要目标。而你也确实没有让我失望。你确实是个天生的谋略家、天生的领袖。你的人生不该止步于复仇，复仇对你来说只是开始。你会有一段辉煌的人生的，成为武装部部长只是第一步——”

“我说了，我不要这些。”安纳金打断他，咬牙切齿，一只拳头已抓紧了膝盖，“我只是要复仇，完成这个后我就退出，我们之前就是这样说的。”

帕尔帕廷再次摇了摇头。

“你以为这就会是你复仇的结束吗？”他突然严厉起来，“你以为瓦洛伦死后不会再有第二个、第三个瓦洛伦出现？你太天真了，安纳金！”

“那么别告诉我你就是下一个！”安纳金厉声喝道。

帕尔帕廷笑了起来。

“不会，当然不会，我的孩子，”他柔和地说，又喝了口白兰地。“为我们放支曲子吧，4D。《E小调华尔兹》，你觉得呢，安纳金？我记得这是你最爱的曲子。” 

急促的钢琴声在办公室里响起，潺潺流淌，悠扬悦耳，但此刻它只让安纳金更加烦躁。

“你想撕毁我们从前的协议？”他质问，“你想翻脸？”

“这已无关从前了，”帕尔帕廷说，“这关乎未来。你是科技武装部的将军——实际上已算是副部长，权力堪比温杜——”

“你曾对我承诺会让我全身而退。”安纳金第三次打断他。 

“我是如此承诺过，我也能做到。”帕尔帕廷微笑。“我并非在威胁你，我的朋友。放轻松些。我是在告诉你，如今你能做到的事已不止那些了。”

帕尔帕廷放下高脚杯。

“你和我，我们能改写这个国家、这个社会的历史。”他循循诱道，“我们是变革者，我们可以让你曾经历过的悲剧不再重演，永远。你仅仅是为一人复仇吗，安纳金？想想看？你我都心知肚明，你在议会面前刻意装成玩世不恭、漠不关心的模样，而事实上你是在刻意回避，你的内心比任何人都想向这个腐烂的社会复仇。而你是在为所有人复仇，你为所有人拿起了那把武器，你在替所有人夺回十四年前的正义。而你现在告诉我，你要放下它？”

安纳金咬紧牙关。“我只是为了我爱的人复仇，我也从没有拿起过什么武器。是你拿起了它，我只不过按照你说的在帮你。”

“你只是在帮我吗？”帕尔帕廷哀婉地说，“孩子，你难道没有想过，是我在帮你吗？或者说，你不只是在帮我呢？”

安纳金短促一笑，充满嘲弄。“我知道你获益巨大，不必在这儿装什么慈善家。”

“而你也给欧亚国的人民带来了巨大的益处，你让那样一位愚昧狂暴的独裁者被打倒成为可能，整个国家都要感谢你，不论你是如何对我说的，你实际上做的事就是帮助了所有人民——4D，把灯关了！”帕尔帕廷忽然拔高了音调。灯应声而灭，整间办公室陷入突如其来的黑暗中。安纳金听见帕尔帕廷脚步稳健地走开了。下一秒，厚重的窗帘被猛然拉开，科洛桑的灯火无遮无拦地倾泄了进来。它们正安静地躺在五百共和下方，熠熠生辉，美丽而又脆弱，渺小得仿佛房间里的人只要抬起脚就能把这些小灯泡踩碎似的。

帕尔帕廷站在落地窗前。

“看看科洛桑吧！”他大声说，“一周前它还那么繁华，飞车川流不息，整个城市都在闪光，美得就如同银河一样。可现在呢？它一片死寂！灯还在亮，可它现在没在呼吸了。因为曾有一场战争在这里发生，我们曾用了暴力的手段来阻止更大的不公——更大的战争！你我都知道，这片寂静是暂时的，它不久就会恢复原样，科洛桑还会重回繁华。而如果我们未曾去阻止，那么如今在这里上演的，就是永久的寂静。正是你和我阻止了那样的事情发生！你告诉我，你是经历过那样死寂的人，你可忍心让科洛桑变成那样的死寂？你告诉我，安纳金，你可忍心？”

“我根本不关心科洛桑。我是在塔图因出生的。”

“是，你是在塔图因出生的。可要是科洛桑变成了地狱——那么塔图因能好到哪里去呢？”帕尔帕廷张开双臂，回过身来，像要拥抱科洛桑，也像要拥抱安纳金，“我们不是独立的，安纳金，所有的事物都在联系着，你和我，你和科洛桑，你和塔图因，你和整个欧亚国。就算你想离开，你想去你自己的那个更好的世界，你也不得不带着你身上那些缠绕的线离开，那不是真正的离开！那么为什么不干脆留下来，把你身处的地方变成那个好世界呢？”

即使背着光，帕尔帕廷的双眼也闪闪发亮，透露着其中燃烧的熊熊火焰。他的白发和皱纹像是消失在了黑暗中，他不再老朽，而是同安纳金一样年轻。任何一个观者都难以想象，从这样一位优雅缓慢的老者身体里能迸发出如此的热情。安纳金抱着手臂，坐在沙发上冷眼旁观。他不在观众席上，他在幕后，他任由这场伟大的表演开幕、落幕。仿佛帕尔帕廷不是说给他一个人听的，而是说给科洛桑、说给整个欧亚国听的。

他们陷入沉默，在黑暗里对视。最终，安纳金眯起双眼，开口了。

“我不会听你演讲的，把你的煽动留给人民吧。按照之前说好的，我们之间只有这场交易而已。” 

又是几秒钟的死寂。

帕尔帕廷轻轻叹了口气。老人的语调恢复平静，带上了一丝暧昧的悲哀。

“不，还没结束。而且这从不是一场 _交易_ ，安纳金，你从不明白。这是一场 _改变_ 。不单是你的改变，这是一切的改变。”

“这就是一场交易，而且它已经结束了。别再费心监视我，你知道我都了解那些手段。我们不必再有任何瓜葛了。” 安纳金站起身，朝门口走去，“再会，新议长先生。”

“安纳金，”帕尔帕廷在他身后说，“你不会放弃，我说的不仅仅是你想得到的。你已经得到的，你也绝不会放手。”话末他隐含笑意，与此同时，钢琴声窒息般地砸下。 _“再会。”_

安纳金转过身，看了他一眼。光线侵入黑暗里，帕尔帕廷的身影显得诡异地高大。接着安纳金快步出了门，脚步之间没有再回头。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *雷克斯在第九章中的台词
> 
> 另：就我听过的Waltz in E Minor，最慢的版本应该是Claudio Arrau，最快的应该是Alice Sara Ott。帕尔帕廷讲了这么多，放的应该是阿劳的版本吧😅


	19. 3084.11.19以枪代口

十六日，醒来后的欧比旺只保持了几秒的平静。眼前的幻影消散殆尽，他脑海里忽然闪过一个词：

——存储卡！

他惊恐地环顾病房，并未看见任何属于自己的私人物品。“我的外套呢？”他咳嗽着问，声音断断续续，“我的……制服呢？它们在哪？”

“冷静，冷静！肯诺比先生，这样您的伤口会裂开的，请您配合我们，好吗？”

护士和医生按住了他。他喘息不止，这才看向腹部横贯的伤疤。那道伤疤如一柄匕首，刺向他的双眼。他愣住了。

“感谢您，先生。”医生松了口气，与身旁的护士们交代了些什么，他一个字都没能听见。他安静地由他们摆弄，做着检查。检查完毕后，并没有穿着黑色制服的仁爱部的人进来，在他床边打开数据板开始问话。他在一片恐惧里稍安下心来，但意料之外地，期待落空的失望也向他袭来。一部分的他失去了理智，期待着再次见到十四年里的噩梦；而另一部分的他只能寄希望于安纳金带走了他的外套。如果被别的人发现，一切就全完了。

医生告诉他哪些人来看过他：帕尔帕廷部长，温杜部长，天行者将军和费特上尉，还有些纷纷散散的官员。他问是否有人重复探视——他担心安纳金会来太多次，而一名将军不该对他的督查官表现出过度的关切。回答是：没有。于是他为他安下心来。

每一天，医生都会给他镇痛剂。但剂量远不足够。欧比旺没有要求更多。他仔细地咀嚼着疼痛；夜半醒来时，科洛桑的灯光钻入百叶窗缝隙，他便掀开被褥，借微光端详自己腹部的伤疤。

他曾有过一条一样的伤疤，就在十四年前。这条伤疤与摩尔一同回到了他的生活。

最使他难安的是动荡的局势：他凝视着数据板上的消息，把沉重的叹息咽进喉咙。

_战争开始了。_

身穿制服的女孩快步出了党员医院的电梯。特护病区处在医院顶层，同其他区域相分隔，设置卫兵安保，有单独的工作系统。她径直走向一段铺设着软毯的楼梯，卫兵上前，她看也不看，伸手亮出全息卡，身份信息被投影在他们之间。卫兵退开时，她已踏了两级台阶了。

“我要见欧比旺·肯诺比长官的主治医生。”她在前台声明。

工作人员带她来到了办公室。“阿索卡·塔诺，民主部副部长助理，为肯诺比先生工作，”阿索卡对医生晃晃证件，接着收进衣袋。“科技武装部已通知过你们了吧？”

医生迷惑地看看数据板，又看看阿索卡。“但肯诺比长官明日下午才会出院，女士，我也没有接到任何通知。您是否弄错了……”

“我不是来接他出院的。我是来探望的。”阿索卡说，“我是肯诺比先生的助理，既然他明天就要出院，那么我需要与他先进行一些工作事项的确认。”

“我必须提醒您，如果您肯为肯诺比先生的伤情着想，就请不要进入病房……”

“工作交流，”她打断他，边说边抱起双肩，好让胸口的官衔章更加醒目。“我不了解你们医院的制度，但如果他明天就能出院了，那么他的恢复情况应该挺良好了。我只是进行探视和交流，我不认为你有什么理由阻止我。” 

医生犹豫着，点了点头。“好的，那么这边请，塔诺女士。”

欧比旺半靠在病床上，正对着手中的一块数据板沉思。阿索卡进来时，他看向她，放下了手中的文件。

医生走到窗边，按下百叶窗的按钮。消瘦的阳光洒入室内，照进他松垮的病号服衣领，欧比旺同样消瘦的脸庞展露出微笑。他的头发略显凌乱，柔软的深金条纹在光下泛起了一层朦胧的浅色。阿索卡注意到，他放在被子上的手掌似乎也瘦了，它们比十一日前更加骨节分明。那只手朝她招了招，示意她过来，同时也安抚了她的惊讶：她从未见过欧比旺这副模样，他透着一股疲惫的脆弱；只有眼神依然稳重，是女孩所熟悉的记忆。

她还以开朗的笑容，在他床边的椅子上坐下。

“塔诺，我的助手，嗯哼？”他说，“谢谢你来看我。”

“我很高兴您康复得这么快。天行者将军很担心您，费特上尉也是，当然我也是。”

“真感谢你们，”一如既往的诙谐口吻，“要是担心能治病，我现在一定能绕着科洛桑跑上几圈。”

她笑得更深了。“而事实证明，我们的担心也有点儿多余——看上去您恢复得挺好的。”她狡猾地冲他眨眨眼，“您想出去透透气吗？”

欧比旺点点头，也眨了回去， “我已经躺了这么多天了。”自十四年前他被释放的那场手术之后，他还从未卧病过这么长的时间。

阿索卡转头，询问医生。“我能否带肯诺比先生出去走走？”

医生在两人的目光下斟酌片刻。“那请便吧，女士，”他答道，面色紧张，“不过请小心，别有什么剧烈的动作。”

欧比旺艰难地叹了口气。

医生取来一件厚实的医用保暖服，披在他肩上。他按着床沿，慢慢起身。阿索卡弯下腰，为他伸出手来。欧比旺推辞了，“谢谢，但我能自己走。”

“让我来扶你吧，”阿索卡压低声音，“欧比旺，拜托。”

她搀住欧比旺离她远些的那条胳膊，用手心托住肘部，牢固而稳妥。

要去哪儿走走，欧比旺并未提出意见。阿索卡搀扶着他，带他们缓行过医院走廊，登上电梯，来到了党员医院楼顶。

天台空无一人，寒风在迎接他们。他轻柔地推开阿索卡的手，踱至栏杆旁，放目远眺。吸了数天氧气后，欧比旺总算能呼吸几口室外的空气了，即使今天的气温不那么适合他重伤初愈的身体。科洛桑冬季的阳光即使很淡，但依然极其刺目，他不得不微微侧过脸去，眯起双眼。他在科洛桑住了多少年了？欧比旺想。他第一次意识到，或许自己对这片城市抱有一些感情。

几乎是下意识地，他的目光越过重重高楼与车流，投向曼奈莱大厦的方向。

“安纳金和雷克斯都还好吗？”即使清楚他们平安无事，欧比旺还是如此问道。

“所有人都很好，我们都在等你出院，”阿索卡回答，“不过，你在医院的这几天发生了很多事情。”

“他们给我提供了阅读用的数据板，我知道大致情况。”欧比旺说，“十一日大洋邦支持叛国党发起刺杀，瓦洛伦被刺；欧亚国进入战争状态，新一届议长选举提前开始。我看了帕尔帕廷的演讲。按照这个形势，他就是我们的新议长了。”他叹了口气，“科技武装部的地位将日益重要……我不确定我们是否会在里面待上更久。”

“这不是真相。”阿索卡在他背后说。

他转过身。

漆黑的枪口对准了他，他看向枪口后的阿索卡。风将女孩的头发吹乱，阿索卡的双眼一眨不眨。他第一次发现，原来在不甚强烈的光线下，那双眼睛的颜色和他自己的十分相似。

“叛国党不是十一日恐袭的发起者，”她说，“也根本就不存在大洋邦。帕尔帕廷骗了所有人。现在，你想知道我们的领袖是谁吗？”

“贝尔·奥加纳。”静默两秒后，欧比旺说。

令欧比旺事后寻味的是，他最先思考的不是叛国党的揭露，也不是大洋邦的真相，有那么一秒，他甚至忘了阿索卡手中的枪。他最先思考的事是：安纳金曾提过能自己保护自己，他能不能信任他那赌气般的承诺？

太多令他震惊的事实汇聚起来，洪流将他撕咬得粉碎，反使他心中没有一丝震惊。

“我一直在给叛国党提供信息？”他问，更像在自言自语。

“交换信息。”阿索卡更正。

“我的上一任助理，”欧比旺慢慢地说，“就是被你们设计陷害的。”

“我们很抱歉。”阿索卡说。

欧比旺扶着身旁的硬钢栏杆。他喘了口气。或许他该和医生多要点镇痛药的。他腹部的伤口又开始作痛了，那刺痛凶狠地攥紧了他，随着他的每一口呼吸愈疼愈烈。阿索卡平静地看他逐渐靠上栏杆，“我来这是因为，”她说，“贝尔·奥加纳希望你能加入我们。”

“实话实说，我不想站到某个阵营里，”欧比旺努力抑住颤抖，“我若知道贝尔领导叛国党，我一定会从一开始就和他撇清关系。”

然而欧比旺也清楚，贝尔对这点心知肚明。

阿索卡露出遗憾的神情。“不可能的，欧比旺，每个人都有阵营。只是你没察觉到罢了。”

欧比旺牵起嘴角。

“告诉我，塔诺女士，你们还想从我这得到什么？”

“就目前来说：天行者不能是帕尔帕廷的盟友。我们需要你合作，帮他站明立场，让他和帕尔帕廷保持距离。”

欧比旺摇头。“我恐怕你们的情报有误。他根本不是任何人的盟友。”

“他会是的，”阿索卡说，“如果无人干涉此事的话，他就将是他的盟友。这种紧急关头，帕尔帕廷会拉拢一切他可拉拢的资源。帕尔帕廷同梅斯·温杜部长向来不合，那么，他必定不会放弃与他有交数年的天行者将军。”

“这么说来，你们的目标实则是安纳金，”他说。“你们未曾杀他，只是因为想要凯博反应堆的技术，而照现在的局势，下手已是件难事了。”欧比旺想起晚宴上贝尔仿佛玩笑的话。 _只有天行者一人掌握凯博反应堆的技术，如果他遭刺杀或绑架，哦，别说你真觉得这种事绝不可能发生……_ 他不单单是在描述局势。“他不会与叛国党合作，这点你们不是不清楚，就算结盟，他也绝无可能将技术交给你们。”

“那一直是难事。”阿索卡意味不清地说，“你会错了意，我们不需要技术，也不需要与他合作。我们只是需要他别做帕尔帕廷的盟友。如果他真的和他站在了一边，他就会是我们的目标了。”

“既然你们选 _我_ 来撬动天行者，”欧比旺说，“告诉我，为什么。”

阿索卡手里的枪似乎又握紧了几分。

“如果有人能被称之为天行者的 _盟友_ ，那就是你，欧比旺·肯诺比。你不会愿意看见安纳金沦落到帕尔帕廷手里的。假设他真的当上了议长，安纳金就会被他挟持，成为他手里的一把刀，任由他驱使。你要是不想看见安纳金这样，就必须帮助我们——帮助安纳金。”

国宴厅中的呐喊涌入欧比旺的脑海。 _欧比旺！欧比旺，你在哪儿？我在这儿，安纳金！_ 而在他没能看见的，或者说片刻遗忘了的地方，贝尔站在冲向前方的安纳金身后，听见了他们的应答。

“所以，”阿索卡·塔诺问，以枪口作提醒，“你愿意加入我们吗？”

疼痛似乎减轻了些。欧比旺勉强直起身来，迎风站立，气流灌入他拢得不紧的保暖服。

“如果我拒绝，”他的嗓音里含着嘲讽。“你就会在这里对我开枪。”

阿索卡没有否认。她在等待他的回答。欧比旺闭了闭眼睛，等到他再次睁开时，他已准备好了他的选择。

他开口，直视阿索卡，坦然得就像他们之间没有枪口。

“我不能加入你们，但可以与你们暂时合作，”欧比旺说，“而且我有条件。我要天行者的安全。我要贝尔·奥加纳亲自向我保证这点。”

阿索卡短促而有力地点了点头。

“你肯同我们合作，我们应该也不必对他下手了。”她说，“那么三十日，老地方，老时间。他会在那里等你。不管是子虚乌有的大洋邦，还是帕尔帕廷的计划，把你的其他问题都留给他吧。”

欧比旺以眼神肯定，他抬起手来，抚摸自己的胡子。他忽然在胡子下笑了。他多无力、多弱小，只能靠这种方式来保护安纳金——欧比旺头一次觉得独善其身也不是什么完美的决定。但如今，他真的是“独善其身”吗？想到这里，他在风中打了一个冷颤。他意识到从前的自己是正确的。如果他和谁产生了不能放弃的联系，那就是他的末日。他能感到肮脏的海浪正从四面八方向自己涌来，因为他不再是独自一人了。安纳金把他的保护罩敲开了。

可他别无他法：他不能选择放弃安纳金。

“还有，欧比旺，”阿索卡平静地继续道，“其实这是一把空枪，我不想那样做。”

她将弹匣退了出来，抛给欧比旺。欧比旺伸手接住。

“直接点说，”她说，“我不想杀你。”

欧比旺注视着她。

_那么贝尔会知道吗？_ 他想。

一个憔悴疲惫的中年男人和一个放弃开枪的年轻女孩对面而立，他们看着彼此的眼睛，一时间无人说话。寒风呼啸，光线微薄，远处飞车川流不息，他们眼底的景物仿佛都在下沉。风太大了，都快把他们的生理性泪水吹出来了。

“如果我有女儿的话，她就该和你差不多大，”欧比旺说，“很多事她可能都无法左右，但走到如今这步，我想这一定是她自己的选择。”

阿索卡扬起眉毛。欧比旺一抬手腕，空空如也的弹匣跃向阿索卡，女孩也稳稳接下。他叹了口气，水雾拂过他苍白的脸庞。“我真希望……她像你。”

“走到这步也是你自己的选择吗？”阿索卡问。

“曾经不是，”他说，“现在我想是的。”

他们又陷入沉默，直到阿索卡吸了吸鼻子，“我们该回去了，”她说，“今天气温好低，你的伤口也才刚痊愈。”

她上前几步，再次扶起欧比旺的手臂。“有件要紧事，”欧比旺边走边说，“告诉贝尔，在见面之前别联系我。”

“知道了。”

“顺便一提，即使贝尔说我痛恨被洗脑者，你演得也活泼过头了，让我一直觉得很奇怪。从这点来说，你恐怕没能成功。”

阿索卡忍不住微笑。“下一次我就会演得更好啰。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 请注意，每个角色都不是纯粹的好人。或者说，其实在这个故事里并没有明确的正反方。


End file.
